Howlin' for You
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: When a new girl comes into town, Mac has FINALLY met his match. This little firecracker doesn't hesitate to give him the run-around and she's not like any other women he's ever met. She won't back down and she's not afraid of him. When he starts learning more about her, he discovers they're made for each other. But will they be able to last? Or will she become just another victim?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Luna Mesa

**Author's Note:**** Hey, guys! First of all, I'd like to give the warning that none of my stuff is for the faint of heart. Second of all, this is about Mac from Red Canyon and a little firecracker that happens to move into Cainville, one he just can't resist. So it's bound to be full of cursing, smut, violence, and all that good stuff – like all my other stories. I'm always happy to address any of your questions, concerns, or comments. Just shoot me a message and I'll get to it just as SOON as I can. ALSO, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to continue posting my stories. I have 4 chapters of this one done so far, 7 of one of my Walking Dead ones, and just a one-shot Walking Dead one posted on here. You're free to read as much or as little of them as you'd like. However, the more feedback I get from readers, the better idea I'll get of what you guys like and dislike. And the more detailed the reviews are, well… it just makes my life better. The more you can tell me, the more I'll know. As much as I'd love to, I can't read your minds. *laughs* And don't worry, there are Spanish translations at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, I'm rambling. So on with it. Here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Luna Mesa**

_**~*Libby*~**_

Elizabeth Rhodes gasped, sitting bolt upright and panting. Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to regulate her harsh breathing and her heart slammed against her ribs. Sweat was soaking the sheets but her body was covered in goose bumps and a shudder raced down her spine. She shook her head hard, trying to rid the images from her head. She reached up with one hand to brush her damp bangs off of her forehead as she used her other hand to untangle the sheets from her legs and threw them off of her.

She headed to the bathroom and stripped her sweat-soaked navy colored cami over her head before tugging her gray sweats with a navy Aeropostale logo written from the hip to the knee on one side down her legs. She shed her panties and headed over to turn on the shower, waiting until the water was nearly scalding before she climbed in and set in on washing up. She scrubbed at her skin until it was a bright red, feeling disgusting and downright wretched after the latest of her series of nightmares. It seemed that the memories were hitting her harder the farther she tried to run from her past.

After she'd nearly rubbed her skin raw, she started lathering her hair up with her shampoo. It was good to wash away the sweat and, as she closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind, it was good to wash away her worries. At least for the time being. She knew they'd be back to haunt her eventually. But, for the moment, she enjoyed the scent of her coconut shampoo and cherry and pomegranate shower gel. She finished rinsing out her hair and climbed out of the shower to towel dry her hair. She brushed her hair out in front of the sink and flipped her head a couple times before teasing her hair a bit with her fingers.

She headed into her bedroom to look at her clock. 5:45. Great. She had woken up from her nap when she'd only been 45 minutes into it. She was supposed to have slept until 7:00 and been ready for work by 7:30 so that she could make it to the Luna Mesa for her 8:00 shift. She sighed and started flicking through the shirts she had hanging in her closet.

"Not you. Not you. DEFINITELY not you," she told the clothes as she looked through them.

Finally she found one she liked, a charcoal gray undershirt with a wicked looking skull and flames on it that had straps that looked like a belt that covered her shoulders and met together to form one strap in the back.

Libby grinned, announcing, "You're PERFECT for my first night as a bartender. Look out Luna Mesa, here I come. Now, I need to find a pair of jeans to go with you, a pair of socks, some panties, and a bra and I'll be ALL set. Oh! And my belt! How could I forget my belt?"

She walked over to lay the shirt out on her bed, glaring at the bed as if it had committed the greatest of crimes against her. The rumpled sheets were still yet another reminder of the traumatic events of the night that had changed her life forever.

She shook her head and carried on with searching for clothes, trying to distract herself again. She found a pair of skintight, dark denim jeans with distressed marks down the fronts and backs of the thighs and laid them out, along with a black, lace bra and a pair of black cotton panties with bright, neon-colored rainbow hearts and black lace trim around the waistband and legs, a cute little bow just below the waistband. About half of her ass hung out of them. She pulled a pair of black, ankle socks with the words "No Nonsense" written in white across the toes out of her dresser next and then left her towel tightly wrapped around herself as she headed out into the kitchen and fixed herself a pepperoni Totino's pizza for supper.

She sipped on a glass of sweet tea and watched the time as she ate. By the time she finished, it was only 6:30. So she went to go get dressed, spray on some shimmering, Be Enchanted body mist over her ample cleavage. She rubbed it over her chest, shoulders, neck, and behind her ears. She smirked to herself in the mirror after applying black mascara and eyeliner to make her cinnamon-colored eyes stand out. Then she applied some shimmering, gold eye shadow and some sparkly, light brown-colored lip gloss that was hot chocolate flavored. She puckered her lips at herself and checked the clock one last time. 7:00.

"Well fuck it," she decided aloud, "I'll just go early."

So she pulled into the parking lot in front of the Luna Mesa at 7:15 and climbed out of the car, thankful that she'd chosen to wear her brown Doc Martin shoes instead of her tennis shoes since the parking lot was gravel. She walked across the parking lot and up to the porch of the building, pulling the door open and starting over to the bar.

The man behind the bar was probably in his mid to late 50's, bearing a beard, mustache, and goatee to match his graying ponytail. He had hazel eyes and a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Libby said as he poured a customer a drink, "But I'm lookin' for a man named Walter."

"You found him," he replied, glancing up at her as he eased the bottle of Jack Daniels away from a man's shot glass.

"Hi," she said, throwing him a smile, "I'm Elizabeth Rhodes, the girl that talked ta you over the phone about tryin' ta get a job here."

The man on the bar stool just chuckled and she looked over at him, asking, "Is there somethin' funny about that?"

The man's brows rose and his hazel eyes grew wide as he shook his head, stating, "Nah. We just don't get too many newbies in here."

"Well we can give ya a shot," Walter informed her, "I'll train ya tonight and we'll see how ya do. But I don't think you're Luna Mesa material, _chica_."

"Well, no offense, Walter, but have you ever heard the expression 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? I might be tiny and I might have 36DDs and a nice ass but that doesn't mean that I can't hold my own or handle my own shit," she retorted.

His gray brows hiked up his forehead and she went on to say, "And I might not have any bartending experience but I'm a quick learner. You tell me what and how much goes into the drinks you serve here and I'll do my damnedest ta get it right."

He nodded to her and commented, "Well, I'll get the alcohol. I'll let you handle the sodas and carryin' the drinks and food over ta people's tables."

She nodded and said, "All right. Then there's not a whole lot I can fuck up, now is there?"

The man on the bar stool laughed and said, "I like this one, dad."

"If ya can't handle it tonight, on one of our milder nights, you're out," Walter announced.

"I'll accept that challenge," was her response.

"Well, let me get you a mini apron with a pad and pen and I'll start showin' ya where everything is," he told her.

She nodded and he motioned her to come around the bar as he left to go find her a "mini apron". When he returned, she looked down at it. She reached out and took it from him, tying it tight around her waist and then turning it around so that the knot was in the back and the apron part was in the front. She patted the pocket of the weird piece of cloth to find a pad and a pen in it, smiling to herself. She nodded to Walter and he started showing her around the place.

He showed her where the sodas were and told her that the orders for food or alcohol were to be turned into him and he'd pass the food orders on and fill the alcohol orders himself. She nodded and he continued on, showing her where the glasses were and where the ice chest was located. She heard the door open just after he had informed her that he would take all the orders from the customers that came to sit at the bar while she'd cover the ones at the tables out on the "floor" as he called it. Walter went over to serve the customer that came up to the bar before returning his attention to her. But she didn't miss the way the man stared at her with those fierce, blue-gray eyes. They were like steel, hard and piercing.

After she'd learned where everything was and was given a menu to use as reference if any non-regulars stumbled into the bar that night, she was turned loose. She headed over to a small group of college-age frat boys. She wasn't stupid. She knew their type just by looking at them. And, while she wasn't usually one to judge a person, she COULD read them by their body language and facial expressions. And the vibes she was getting from those three were that they were going to be a pain in her ass for the rest of the damn night.

Sure enough, when she got out her pad and pen and offered them a bright smile, one of them greeted her with, "Well hello there, sexy."

She fought the urge to glare at him and replied, "Hi. My name's Libby and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I start you boys off with?"

"Well I think we could start with some beers," another one chimed in before requesting, "And would you happen to have a menu we could look over."

His eyes were raking over HER, slowly working their way down before roaming back up again. But she forced another smile and nodded her head.

"What kinda beer would you boys like?" she asked.

"You guys got Bud Light?" she heard the third one inquire.

She pulled out her mini-menu and flipped through it before giving another nod, answering, "Yes we do. 3 Bud Lights then?"

They all nodded and she said, "Okay. I'll be RIGHT back with those and I'll give you guys a menu to look through too."

She turned around to head back to the bar and felt a sharp SLAP applied to her left ass cheek. She froze, a scowl on her face, before quickly recomposing herself and starting for the bar again.

"Whassa matter? Frat boys not yer thing?" the blue-eyed customer practically taunted her, watching her every move like a hawk watched its prey.

She chose to simply ignore him, turning her attention to Walter instead.

"Hey, Walter," she greeted the bartender, "Could I get 3 Bud Lights please?"

He nodded and reached into the standing fridge, handing the bottles over to her. She grabbed a menu and returned to the table, passing the beers around to the guys.

She felt a hand start to slide up the back of her thigh and on up to grab her ass before she straightened and stepped away a bit, telling them, "Just let me know when you're ready for more beer or somethin' ta eat."

Libby headed over to another table to discover that the men there wanted another beer. So she took their empty bottles and returned to their table with a couple fresh ones for them, finding that both men were eyeing her as if she was a tasty treat.

She rolled her eyes as she headed over to another table.

The rest of the night went about the same way and Libby discovered that the men in the bar, whether they were regulars or newcomers, were a pretty handsy and eyeballing group. She'd been smacked, grabbed, pinched, practically groped, eye-fucked, and she'd even received the old "lip-licking stare". She'd pocketed plenty of tips and she was glad for her choice of clothing for the night. But that didn't mean that she wanted to be the center of every man in the bar's wet dreams tonight.

After the last customer she served grabbed her ass, she slipped up, having lost her patience a bit, and informed him, "That's NOT on the menu. But I'd be more than happy ta get you somethin' ta drink or eat."

She offered him a little glare, narrowing her cinnamon-colored eyes at him slightly, and he'd been quick to release her offended ass cheek.

When she headed up to the bar, a glare on her face, Walter looked up from filling another glass, and blinked.

"I swear ta GOD, Walter, your customers are a buncha damn grab-asses," she informed him.

Walter chuckled and reminded her, "We're in a bar, sweetheart."

"Whassa matter, sweet cheeks?" the blue-eyed man sneered from his seat, "Can't handle it?"

She sighed and looked at the clock, commenting, "One more hour and I get ta find out if all my patience has paid off."

Walter chuckled as she headed off with a couple orders of burgers and fries for a couple more college jocks.

Just as her hour was about up, with just 15 minutes left of her shift, she felt a sharp SMACK of a hand over her ass. By now she'd HAD it. She whirled around to glare daggers at the man that had so rudely laid his hand on her.

She leaned right down into his face and snarled loud enough for the whole bar to hear, "The NEXT fuckin' time you smack my ass, I'm gonna knock YOUR ass right outta your goddamn chair. Are we clear?"

The whole bar went silent and everyone's eyes turned to watch her.

The college prep just nodded to her and she gave him a sickly smile, purring, "GOOD. Now take your hand off my ass or I will. And believe me, if I hafta remove it myself, I'll make sure ta break it for ya."

He was quick to jerk his slap-happy hand away from her and she smirked at him, praising, "GOOD boy. Now you drink your beer and keep those hands to yourself and we won't have any more problems, all right? 'Cuz BELIEVE me when I say this: I can be as sweet as an angel or I can be worse than the devil himself. Capeesh?"

He gave a jerky nod and she smirked, turning to walk back over to the bar. Blue-eyes was watching her yet again. She was getting sick and tired of him already, with his ever-present stare and his smartass remarks.

She saw Walter watching her with wide eyes and she threw her hands up in the air, explaining, "Walter, I swear I fuckin' tried. But you try gettin' YOUR ass smacked by a buncha damn slap-happy, horny drunks and havin' your body be eye-fucked all goddamn night and you tell me how YOU like it."

Walter opened his mouth to speak and she took off her apron, telling him, "I know! I'm out. I didn't get the job. I get it."

"I was GONNA say that you're hired," Walter said, surprising her, "But if you don't want the job-,"

"I'll take it!" she cried, grinning at him.

"Then it's yours, _chica_," Walter informed her with a smile.

"_Gracias, senor," _she replied.

"_De nada, senorita pequena," _he told her, making her smile stretch wider, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"_Un poco,"_ she stated, holding her thumb and index finger up a few centimeters apart, making him chuckle, "I took 3 years but barely learned shit 'cuz we had 9 different teachers in that time frame. So I learned the bare-minimum basics."

That made him laugh harder but he nodded to her and she took a seat at the bar, passing him her apron with the pad and pen in it, asking, "Could I get a… Shit I can't drink it unless it's sweet. Whatcha got ta offer me, Walter?"

Walter laughed and replied, "Well if it's sweet you want, we've got Mike's Hard Lemonade or Fruit Punch, Seagram's Wine Coolers in Wild Berry or Strawberry Daiquiri, or Bacardi Silver Strawberry or Peach. That's about it. We don't get a lot of people in here that drink the sweet stuff so we don't keep much in stock."

"That's 'cuz those drinks are fer pussies," the blue-eyed man said.

Again, Libby chose to ignore him.

"You had me a Daiquiri," Libby informed Walter, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

He chuckled and went to fetch it for her. When he returned, she was fishing her wallet out of one of the front pockets of her jeans and digging into it for some money.

"It's on the house, _chica_," he said, his tone slightly firm to let her know that he wasn't up for negotiating it.

She put her hands up and nodded, telling him, "All right. But just this time. And THAT'S not negotiable."

"You drive a hard bargain," Walter's son commented, smirking at her from his place at the bar.

She'd come to learn the little shit's name was Devon. And he thought he was awful smooth. But his pretty-boy looks did nothing for her. He was almost more annoying that Mr. Blue-Eyes with his uninvited comments and awkward stares.

"Well, Devon, if a woman doesn't stand up for herself, no one else will," Libby stated simply.

"What makes you so sure of that?" he questioned.

"Experience," was her response as she tipped her bottle towards Walter in thanks and then tipped it back to take a long pull from it, letting her cinnamon colored eyes drift shut as she slowly swallowed the drink down.

She'd always been a slow drinker, one to sip on something throughout the night instead of drink it right away. She enjoyed it, savored it. And, due to her method of drinking, she'd never even been buzzed before, let alone drunk.

"Ya don't have the right kinds of friends then," Devon spoke up, drawing her out of her relaxing drink.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, asking, "When all of my friends have stabbed me in the back, why would I want new ones? If you get close to someone, it only allows them to hurt you. And it'd be my own stupidity if I let someone else in again. After the man I dated off and on for 4 ½ years proposed to me, broke up with me 2 weeks later, and then I discovered a month after that that he'd been cheating, I've kind of been avoiding men too."

"You've just got all KINDS of issues, don't ya?" Devon inquired in a teasing tone.

She looked over at him, the bottle halfway up to her lips, and gave a single little snort of feminine laughter before answering, "Oh you have NO idea."

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac had been watching the new girl since he came into the bar at 8:00, desperately needing a drink after the shitty day he'd had. He usually didn't show up to the bar so early. But he'd shown up just as soon as he'd gotten done with the latest batch to sell to the customers Walter had said would be in town next week and he'd stay until the damn place closed. At first, when he'd seen the new girl listening to Walter as he pointed this and that out to her, he hadn't figured she'd last the night, let alone a fucking hour. But she'd made it the whole damn night. And Walter had even commented to Devon about how high of a tolerance level she had, how patient she was with the handsy customers and being eyed up by all the men. Mac had watched as she'd freeze when a man slapped her ass and he knew that she was biting her tongue, fighting the urge to slap them. And there had been PLENTY of grab-assing going around that night. But, when she'd told that one off there at the end of her shift, Mac had known that she had a breaking point, that, try as hard as she might've, she'd reached her limit and she'd made sure to let the whole damn bar know it. He doubted any more of the regulars would try pulling any more of their shit with her. But Mac LOVED a woman with some fight in her. And he'd teased and taunted her all night, just to push her a little closer to that edge, trying to find out when she'd reach the breaking point and snap.

He'd raked his eyes up and down her body time and time again that night from his perch on his usual bar stool, taking in every ONE of her features. He hadn't missed the fact that she had large, full tits – probably a 36DD if he was right, which he was pretty sure he was. He wanted to press his face between those big titties and shake it from side to side or nip at her nipples. Her ass was ample but well-rounded, large enough that it would've easily filled both of his big hands and had a little left over to spill between his fingers. And it looked DAMN good in those skintight jeans she was wearing. Hell it looked good enough that he'd wanted to lean right out and bite it a couple times. He was surprised to find that a woman with such nice curves and hips that had a sexy flare to them, just MADE for holding onto, was single.

Her waist was slender and her legs were fairly long but they weren't the kind of legs that were slender and went on for miles. Instead, they were slightly-stocky, toned with muscle. But she had a pretty face to go with those killer curves. Her eyes were the color of cinnamon and, when she got real close, he could see green flecks in them closer to the whites of her eyes. She had long, dark, thick lashes to frame those unique eyes and full, slightly-pouty lips to go with that cute nose. Her nose had a light sprinkling of faint freckles splashed over the bridge of it and a little of her cheeks too. And her hair was brown in color and naturally-wavy, falling clear down to the small of her back in the middle and having been cut into a v-shaped style. But, in certain lighting, it looked light brown, almost blonde, or even auburn so he was sure she had different shades of natural highlighting in her hair. He liked the shoes she wore too, brown Doc Martins. Not too many women wore those. They were more tomboyish and they sure beat the hell out of heels. And he loved the undershirt she was wearing, especially the skull surrounded by flames. Of course it showcased those big tits too, which he DEFINITELY approved of.

Mac couldn't help but entertain thoughts of this tiny little thing spread out underneath him, naked and pinned to the bed as she whined and begged. Because he'd make her beg. He didn't think he'd kill this one right away though. He'd have plenty of fun with her first. She was one he'd take his time on. Hell he might even keep her for a whole damn week! Scratch that. If she was as good of a fuck as she looked like she'd be, he might just want to keep her as his little plaything. Now that idea made a slow, sure smirk curl at his lips.

But when she'd given her answer to Devon's question about her having "issues", Mac had known she was going to be his next victim.

She pressed that bottle to her lips again, letting her eyes drift shut as she drank deeply from it and slowly swallowed a little down at a time to savor it, he clamped his jaw shut tight to fight back a groan. He shifted on his bar stool a bit, looking for some extra space in his old faded, holey jeans since his groin was tightening and his dick was starting to twitch and perk up a bit. DAMN her! Now all he could think about was fisting all that long hair in his hand as she bobbed her head up and down, working her warm, wet mouth on his dick.

He saw the way she let the bottle rest between those irresistible lips, her tongue pressed along the underneath side of the bottle's lip as she drank. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed and it had him practically squirming on his stool. She had a look of pure relaxation and bliss on her face. And for once in his miserable life, Mac wanted to make a woman scream from pleasure, not pain. HE wanted to be the reason she made that face. By damn if she could do it for a bottle of booze, she could do it for him.

Mac was well-known among the whores there at the bar for his skill with the women. He was just about as experienced as they came. He knew his way around a woman's body and he knew JUST how to please them. Granted, he was rough and greedy and demanding, loving to dominate and control the women he fucked. And sure, he got a little harsh when they didn't want to submit to him or do what he told them to. But that didn't mean that he couldn't make a woman moan and beg, make her writhe and whine. Hell he'd even made a woman squirt for him, on MORE than one occasion!

"Welcome ta the Luna Mesa," Mac told her, drawing her attention from the bottle.

She cracked her eyes open and looked over at him, giving him a little smile.

"Well look who's finally decided ta play nice," she joked, "And here I thought I'd hafta kick your ass."

He chuckled. Oh he'd like to see her try. If she only knew the things he did, the things Walter would only call HIM to do since he couldn't trust anyone else to do it. If only she knew how many of Walter's and Devon's messes he'd cleaned up, and happily so. He enjoyed the hunt, the kill, the thrill. He got off on it. He just wished he could get up the guts to kill Walter. And his stupid fucking golden boy, the sicko. Devon was no better than Mac but he sure as hell liked to think he was, liked to let on to everyone like Mac was just plain white trash while he was a fucking saint. But Mac knew that he had always wanted his little half-sister, Regina. He knew that Devon kept her locked up in Walter's house as some sort of little plaything to fuck around with whenever he wanted to. Oh Devon was no saint.

But Mac pushed those thoughts out of his head before he could dwell on them too much. Because that would only piss him off.

"We don't get new help around here very often," he informed the little brunette, "None of the bitches can put up with all the shit the men dish out. They all quit before they're even hired."

She just smirked at him and replied, "Well ya see, that's where I'm different. I'm not A bitch. I'm THE BITCH. And it'd BEST be in all capitals."

He chuckled at that. He liked this bitch. She had a sense of humor AND she could put up with all the shit the customers gave her there at the bar. And she didn't seem to be too enthused about Devon either. The fucking prick had been trying to get in good with her all night. She'd returned his comments, but she hadn't flirted with him like he knew Devon had been hoping she would. And Mac had done nothing but taunt her that night, up until after she'd put that college boy in his place.

"I hope ya keep this one around, dad," Devon told Walter.

"I hope she sticks around too, son," Walter commented, passing a pointed glare over at Mac.

Mac just returned the glare. Oh Mac didn't plan on doing away with this one, not soon anyway. He wanted to see what she was made of first.

By the time she'd finished her drink, the rest of the customers were gone. Hell even Devon had headed out, leaving just Walter, Mac, and the tiny brunette.

"Well…" she sighed, "Thanks, Walter. I'll be back tomorrow night. And, since ya put up with a tiny dose of my shit tonight, I'll bring some kinda treats in tomorrow ta bribe ya ta put up with more of my shit tomorrow. I'll try ta slowly wean ya into it. But know this, eventually the men in this bar WILL learn that I'm not gonna stand them smackin' and grabbin'. And if a bitch opens her mouth ta me, she'll get put in her place. I don't like toleratin' that shit but I will if I have to in order ta keep the job. But that DOESN'T mean I'll be happy about it."

Walter just laughed and said, "You can put 'em in their place, _chica_. We're the only bar here in town and most of the people that come in here are regulars. So they'll learn quickly. Then you'll just hafta break in the college kids."

She smirked at that and nodded before commenting, "I'll tell ya this right now though, anyone ever lays a fuckin' mean hand on me and the shit's gonna hit the fan. I WON'T put up with that shit. And if you don't break it up, I fuckin' will."

She pointed at him to get her point across and Mac didn't miss the fire dancing in her eyes.

Walter just nodded and Mac made a mental note of it. He wondered what she meant by "she'd break it up". The image of her beating the shit out of a blonde whore brought a smirk to his face. That'd be pretty fucking hot, watching her smash another bitch's face in.

"Well you'd better get on home, Elizabeth," Walter prodded gently.

She just nodded and said, "Yeah. As much as I hate ta admit it, my ass is wiped out. I'm not even gonna bother with a shower 'til after I wake up. I'm just gonna go home and pass the fuck out."

"Didn't adjust well to the time difference?" he asked her.

"Time difference isn't the bitch," she answered, "My sleeping pattern is. I've always been a shitty sleeper. Hell I wake up anywhere between 5 and 8 times on an average night and it's not like I get up ta piss or anything. I just roll over and try ta get back ta sleep. And I'm a light sleeper. So I wake up at any fuckin' noise. It's a bitch."

Walter nodded and Mac made a mental note of that as well.

"Well, you've landed yourself a job now so maybe that'll help ya sleep easier," he told her, his voice hopeful.

"I doubt it. What I need is some fuckin' rain. I sleep like a damn rock then. But I doubt we'll get much around here," she joked.

"You just be back here by 8:00 tomorrow. You'll work Mondays through Fridays and you'll get Saturdays and Sundays off," he commented.

She nodded and hopped off of her stool, replying, "Thanks a million, Walter. I owe ya one."

"No. I owe YOU," he teased lightly, "Mac wasn't kiddin' when he said we don't get new workers in here often."

The little brunette looked over at Mac and the corner of his lips curled up into a crooked little grin.

"Well, I'll be seein' ya around, Mac. Have a good one and get home safe," she said, gently patting his shoulder, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna give you just as much shit as you dish out ta me."

Mac flinched at the touch but, if she noticed, she pretended not to. He watched her as she walked for the door.

"You too," he called after her, "And I'll be ready."

He wasn't going to tell her that he was going to follow her home to make sure that she got back to her place safely. And he wasn't going to tell her that he'd be ready for her in more than one way either.

Walter pointed a finger at Mac after the brunette had walked out of the bar and told him, "Don't you EVEN think about it, Mac. You fuck this up for me and I'll fuck YOU up."

Mac sneered at him, the alcohol giving him a bit of extra courage, and climbed off his bar stool, snapping, "Contrary ta what ya think, old man, I'm not the one that always fucks everything up for ya."

Walter glared daggers at him with those mean, gray eyes and pointed at him, growling, "Keep talkin' like that and you're gonna push your luck, boy!"

Mac just smirked and stated, "See ya tomorrow, Walter."

He knew Walter knew that smirk. It was his "I'm about to go and do something you'll disapprove of" smirk.

"What are you gonna do, Mac?! Don't you do anything stupid now!" Walter shouted after him, walking around the bar as Mac headed for the door.

"I'm gonna make sure your new little waitress gets home safe!" Mac hollered back as he pushed the door open and headed out into the cold, night air.

"You touch her and I'll kill you, Mac!" he heard the old man snarl after him.

"Yeah, yeah," Mac said as he climbed into his beat up, old, red Chevy.

He put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the lot, following the taillights that were up the road ahead of him.

He didn't follow her too closely. He didn't want her to know he was following her. But he slowed down to a creep as he watched her open her car door and head up to the small house she lived in, pulling her keys out and unlocking the door. When she'd closed the door behind her, he picked up speed again, driving to his own place with a big smile on his face.

Mac had found himself a new victim. And she was a pretty little brunette named Elizabeth Rhodes.

Spanish Translations:

_chica – _girl

_chica – _girl

_Gracias, senor – _Thank you, sir

_De nada, senorita pequena – _You're welcome, little miss

_Un poco – _a little

_chica – _girl

_chica – _girl

**Well, if you made it this far, congratulations. Now it's my favorite time. Reviews! You have NO idea how much I'd appreciate being able to get inside your head and hear what you're thinking. So spill it! *laughs* I really would LOVE to hear what you think. Please and thank you! :D**

**Libby**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Late Night Visit

**Author's Note****: Well, hello there again. I'm glad to see you were greedy for more. Mac's like chips. You can't just have one. You sit down to eat one and you wind up eating half the damn bag. So you can't just read one chapter about Big Mac. You've gotta sit down and read them all. I feel your pain. But I highly appreciate you coming back for more. :D Without further ado, more Mac.**

**Chapter 2: A Little Late Night Visit**

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac dropped his truck off at his place, making his way back to the little waitress's house on foot. He saw that there was a light on in the back of the house so he started at the front, peeking into the windows of the small house to try to get a "lay of the land" so to speak.

He found that the first room of the house was the living room, which was attached to the kitchen, a counter with a couple bar stools separating the rooms. He found that the furnishings were sparse too. The kitchen had a fridge, oven and stove, dishwasher, microwave, toaster, coffee maker, and sink. There were just a couple stools at the counter. In the living room, he found a coffee table, a loveseat, and a matching chair. She didn't even have a TV. The bathroom had the typical set-up, housing a bathtub that could also serve as a shower, a sink with small mirror hung over it, and a toilet. The only decoration she had in the room was a fuzzy, maroon-colored mat to step out of the shower onto.

Finally, he made his way to the room with the light on, her bedroom. She had a queen-sized bed with navy-colored bedding, a nightstand with a couple doors to open it, and a dresser with a mirror on it that matched the nightstand. She had a laptop sitting over on her dresser and music was blaring out of it. The lyrics "I wanna fuck you like an animal" caught his attention, making his ears focus in more intently on the words of the song.

As Mac watched, she bent over her dresser, opening the bottom, left drawer and giving him a nice view of that Grade A ass in those tight-fitting jeans. She pulled out a pair of black, nylon, basketball shorts – the baggy kind with tiny holes through the first layer of the material. She tossed them onto the bed and then fished out a plain, black cami.

He gave a slow, sure grin as she turned around and reached down for the hem of her top, tugging it up and over her head. He swallowed hard before biting his lower lip at what she revealed. As much as he'd liked that shirt on her, he liked it MUCH better on the floor. She was wearing a black, lace bra that pushed those amazing tits up and pressed them together, making him lick his lips. She reached down between those tits to flick the clasp of her bra open and he nearly growled as the image of him flicking it open with his teeth and nuzzling it away from her breasts to expose them to his greedy gaze filled his head.

She slowly worked the straps down her arms – or maybe it just seemed too slow since he was so eager to see the goods. Then he was graced with the sight of her bare chest. He brought one of his tightly-clenched fists up to his mouth, biting at a knuckle to suppress the groan that threatened to spill from his lips.

Mac couldn't believe his eyes! She had large, full tits that hung a little. But, considering the size of those puppies and how much they probably weighed, he could see why they hung a little. That didn't mean they were saggy though. And they were tipped with rosy nipples, nipples that were growing hard and puckering as the cool breeze from her ceiling fan hit her skin. God what he wouldn't give to get a shot at those things! He'd bury his face between them and shake it from side to side. He'd suck and lick and nip at those big mounds. He'd bite her upper breast and mark her as his before chasing the sting away with his tongue. And he'd fill his mouth with as much of her as he could fit, until that hard nipple was pressed against the roof of his mouth.

He smirked to himself, knowing that those delicious-looking tits would bounce while he fucked her. They'd swing like his balls as he rammed into her from behind, gripping her thighs tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises on her skin and biting at the back of her neck as he gave a deep, throaty growl.

His eyes roamed down over her stomach. She wasn't fat but she did have some meat on her bones, probably an extra 5 or 10 pounds. That was okay by him though. He HATED scrawny bitches like those whores at the bar. Granted, he fucked plenty of them but their ribs showed and they were disgustingly skinny. It was like fucking a damn corpse, ramming a skeleton. They tended to break too easily when he got rough with them or grew excited in the heat of the moment and forgot his own strength. He wasn't into fat bitches. But he didn't mind if a woman had a bit of meat on her bones. The only way he'd be able to get a hint of this tiny brunette's ribs was if she was lying down with her arms pinned above her head or if she reached up high to get something.

She turned her back to him again, bringing her hands up to lace them through those brown waves as she lifted her hair up off of her neck, swaying those hips and singing along to the next song, "I've got a one-way ticket to the end of the world and I don't wanna go on this trip alone. There's no reason to stay. There's no reason to say that you don't wanna be a part of this ship. You have nothing to lose and you have nothing to fear 'cause everything is better than staying alone. So pack your things and go. I'm still waiting here. Last train – final destination."

He liked her taste in music and she had a good singing voice. It was a hell of a lot better than those women that sang those stupid twangy songs Walter played on the radio there at the Luna Mesa. And she was DEFINITELY better than the whores that sang on karaoke nights.

His eyes feasted on her hair, grinning from ear to ear. Hell those brown waves fell clear down to the small of her back. He could just imagine the soft locks ghosting over his thighs as she sank those painted-black nails into his thighs and worked her warm, wet mouth up and down the length of his cock. He'd fist his hands in the silken waves. And she'd DEFINITELY be wearing it down when they fucked. He wanted to see it splayed out over the pillows or spread in a curtain around her neck and face as he fucked her from behind.

But then he noticed something else. There, on the small of her back, were two birthmarks, their color somewhere between purple and light brown, like that wine some of the rich, college punks drank at the bar. The top one was about the size of an eraser on the end of a pencil, just a small circle. The bottom one was shaped like a cloud, about the width of a nickel and about the length of his finger, from his knuckle down to the tip. They were almost like natural tramp stamps. And most men would be turned off by them but he found himself sporting a raging hard on, his cock straining at the seam of his jeans. She was different from any woman he'd ever seen. But what she revealed next only further sealed the deal.

When she unfastened her belt and slid it through the belt loops of her jeans, he found himself holding his breath. She popped the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down, pushing her jeans down her long legs. His breath came whooshing out of him. About half of her ass was hanging out of those tiny, black cotton panties with lace trim and neon-colored hearts on them. She slid them off and he gasped. She had another birthmark! This one was the same color as the two on the small of her back, just above her ass, but it started on her right ass cheek and ran clear down her right leg. It covered half of her ass cheek, half of her thigh, half of her knee, half of her shin and calf, and most of her foot. The veins in her calf and foot and one above her ankle stood out like those on an old woman's legs. His interest in her was DEFINITELY heightened! She was different from every other woman he knew, fascinating in a morbid sort of way. Hell he'd NEVER been harder and he hadn't even fucking touched her yet!

Mac's eyes roamed back up her legs, taking in the stark comparison between the two, and on up to her ass again, looking his fill this time. She had the best damn ass he'd ever seen! It was ample for sure, big enough to fill both of his large hands and still spill between his fingers a little. But it was well-rounded and pure, lip-licking temptation. He wanted to bite it, smack it, squeeze it. He could understand why the men at the bar had been eager to smack it or fill their greedy hands with it.

He practically groaned when she pulled that cami down over her head and smoothed it down over her stomach, turning around to face him. Mac felt his cock twitch when he saw that small, upside down triangle of dark hair she kept trimmed above her pussy. He'd never seen a clip like that but he liked it. He figured it would count as an "area rug". It wasn't a full carpet and it definitely wasn't hardwood floors. So he figured he'd call it an area rug. Either way, he liked it. He wasn't attracted to a naked pussy. Hell that would be like fucking a girl or something and he just wasn't into that. Sure, he might fuck a whore just about every night but that didn't mean he didn't have SOME standards.

He watched as she decided to slip her panties back on and tossed her shorts back into the drawer in her dresser with the rest of her night clothes. He definitely approved of her sleeping attire. Granted, he'd rather she slept naked but he could eventually coax her into that.

Then he heard her call out, "Zeus! Baby, you ready for bed?"

Mac's hands balled into fists. She had a fucking boyfriend?! She'd told Devon she was single that night at the bar. Then again, she hadn't seemed attracted to Devon either, which he definitely liked. That would piss Devon off. Hell Devon thought ALL the women should be fighting over his dick. The truth was, NOBODY wanted it, not even his little plaything, Regina. Of course, when your plaything turned out to be your half-sister… Well Mac STILL thought that Devon was more fucked up than he was. And Mac didn't deny that he was pretty fucked up himself.

But if the little waitress had a boyfriend, Mac was going to make that past tense. Because he'd kill ANY man that tried to get in-between him and his little brunette. He'd kill any man that laid a hand on her. She might not know it yet, but she was HIS. And he'd kill to keep it that way too. He'd known from the second he saw her chew that last customer's ass for laying his hand on her that he wanted her, that he had to have her.

He watched, his jaw clenched tightly, as she went over to close her laptop. He saw a large, black dog come trotting into the room and a smile stretched across her face.

"Hey, baby," she greeted the dog before going over to start turning the bed down, "I almost thought you were gonna sleep out there on the couch tonight, Zeusy."

Mac let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and relaxed his aching jaw. His fists slowly unclenched. She didn't have a man. She had a dog. Granted, that dog was large, looking like a cross between a pit bull, a Doberman, and a Great Dane and it was built with a sturdy but stream-lined body, rippling with muscle, and bearing a firm jaw. But at least it wasn't a fucking man.

She made a kissing noise, puckering those full, slightly-pouty lips, and patted the bed. The dog hopped up and stretched itself out over one side of the bed. She turned out the light and climbed into bed behind the large beast, wrapping an arm around its stomach and snuggling up close to it from behind it. So not only did she let her dog stay in the house, but she also let it sleep in her bed too. Mac rarely ever let Haus in the house unless it was just long enough to fill up his water dish every once in a great while and he'd NEVER let him sleep in his damn bed.

But here his little brunette was, curled up close to her big dog, resting the side of her head against its shoulder and draping an arm over its stomach. She turned her head to press a couple kisses to the dog's short, fine, jet-black fur and Mac cocked his head to one side.

"Night, baby," he heard her murmur softly, "Sleep tight. Don't let anything bite. I love you."

Mac's expression softened. What she'd said back at the bar was true. She could be as sweet as an angel or worse than the devil himself – though he still had yet to see her temper REALLY flare. But, despite his strong disapproval of affection or sweet nothings, he found himself smiling. This tiny brunette was his. And he was going to keep her.

_**~*Libby*~**_

_She pulled the covers up to her chin, squeezing her eyes shut tight and hoping and praying with all her might. But it was no use._

_She heard the doorknob turn and her bedroom door was slowly pushed open. He quietly made his way over to her bed, just like every night._

_He usually sat down on the bed beside her and reached out to place his hand on her thigh over the covers, purring quietly, "There's my favorite girl."_

_He usually reached out to run his fingertips down her jawline and she'd squeezed her eyes shut tight, turning away from his touch. Her lower lip would as she began to cry._

"_Shh… Baby, please don't cry," he'd scold gently, "You'll hurt my feelings. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"_

_She'd shake her head but it was a lie. She wanted to hurt him BAD, wanted to make him pay for hurting HER. Night after night, he crept into her bedroom. Night after night, he kissed her, shoving his awful tongue into her mouth. Night after night, he slid his hand down into her underwear and forced a finger into her tiny little body. And night after night, he grunted and panted and groaned while he used one hand to slide it up and down that… that disgusting THING while he used his other hand to make her watch him. He called her baby. He called her doll. He called her sweetheart. But, worst of all, he called himself daddy. He wasn't her father. He would NEVER be her father._

_But tonight was different. Tonight, he had a wild look in his eyes. Tonight he was scarier than ever. He was completely silent as he made his way over to her bed. This time he went RIGHT for his boxers as he stood by the bed, unfastening the button and easing it out. She swallowed hard as he sat down beside her on the bed._

"_Tonight, we're gonna play a little game," he told her, "Tonight, I want you to help your daddy. I want you to put your little hand around me. Here… Like this…"_

_He took her tiny hand and wrapped it around that hideous, disgusting thing. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip on her hand was firm, holding it in place._

"_No, please!" she begged quietly, "I don't want to!"_

_He gave her a look of disapproval and scolded, "Don't be a bad girl. Do as daddy tells you."_

"_You're not my dad," she said, "This is wrong. Daddies don't do this to their little girls."_

_He gave her a harsh glare, snarling, "Shut up!"_

_She jumped, her eyes growing wide with fright, and tried to wrench her hand free again._

_He reached out to slap her hard across the face and she choked on a sob, clutching her free hand to her aching face._

"_You little BITCH!" he shouted._

_She didn't think. She just reacted, easing her hand away from her face and reaching under her pillow for the knife. She stabbed him, sinking the blade deep into his eye. She felt the knife sink into his body over and over, first in his face, then his chest and stomach, and finally in that awful thing he'd made her touch. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't stop until she couldn't lift her little arm and his mangled body lie spread across her bed, covered in blood._

_Then she screamed. She screamed until she went hoarse._

Libby screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Her heart was racing, her breath sawing in and out of her. She was shivering, covered in a cold sweat as shudders raced up and down her spine. She felt Zeus nudging at her and heard him whining, having picked up on her distress and wanting to comfort her. Hell he was the ONLY one that was there for her. He'd always been there for her after she'd gotten him as a puppy 3 years ago. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't give that sick fucker the satisfaction, even if he was hundreds of miles away.

She felt the rage and hatred for that man rising up inside of her and gave a growl grabbed her pillow, chucking it across the room, where it hit the wall with a THUMP before it hit the floor. Zeus growled at the pillow, thinking it was what had upset her. She was so pissed that, try as hard as she might, she just couldn't escape the pain, the memories, the helplessness. The nightmares were an every night thing. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, he was there, touching her, purring those awful things to her.

She might have run from her past, but it was certainly catching up to her. And it was determined to drag her down with it.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac heard a blood-curdling scream come from the direction of his little brunette's bedroom as he got halfway across her yard, heading towards his place. He'd been quick to turn around and dart back over to her window, peeking inside. His heart was racing as his eyes searched every corner of her room. There he found her, on the bed, panting and cradling her head in her hands as she fisted her hands in her hair, nearly sobbing. He knew she was on the edge, just seconds from breaking. The dog was nudging at her with its muzzle and whining.

She gave an angry growl and sent her pillow sailing into the wall. So she had a temper? There it was. He heard her let out an almost-animalistic growl of rage as she fisted her hands in her hair and gave a little tug. But she was quick to release it, pushing herself up out of bed and onto her feet. She started to pace around the room like a caged animal, her fists clenching and unclenching as she paced back and forth in front of the foot of her bed.

"Fuck it!" she cried, "Fuck it! I'll go grocery shopping. If I can't fucking sleep, I'll at least do something that needs ta be done around here. I'll make sure the place is stocked."

So she'd had a nightmare then? Hell, with the way she'd screamed, he'd thought someone was murdering her. And he'd killed people before, so he knew the sounds they made. There were some that whimpered, some that groaned, some that shrieked, and still others that sobbed. He enjoyed the kill. But he enjoyed the thrill of torturing them more than bringing their miserable, wretched lives to an end. THAT was where the fun was, in making them beg and weep and pray. You found out more about a person in the last few moments of their lives, as it slowly slipped away, than you did in all the years they lived. There were the selfish ones, the ones that only thought about their loved ones, the ones that wished they would've done things differently with their life. The ones he hated most were the selfish ones, the ones that were unworthy of living.

He saw her light flick on and she started tearing drawers from her dresser open. Oh she was pissed. And it was showing. It excited him and made him bite his bottom lip as he felt his groin start to tighten. Fuck! She was making him hard AGAIN.

Mac looked down at his traitorous body and shook his head at himself. Hell he was acting like some damn horny teenager!

He knew what he had to do though. He'd drive to the store. Hell there was only one place to buy groceries in Cainville, a little place called Harvey's, owned by Harvey Miller. She'd find it sooner or later. He just had to get back to his place and get his truck so that he could go there. If he got there before she did, he'd start picking up some things. If he got there afterwards, he'd just browse a bit and pick up a few things that caught his interest. He wanted to make it look like he actually had a reason for being there at the store. The last thing he needed was for her to catch onto the fact that he was actually watching her, that he was stalking her at the local grocery store. Then again, it was the only place there in town. So he had a fairly easy shot at lying to her and making it sound believable.

There was only one bar in Cainville, one diner, one gas station, and one small-scale laundry mat. The kids went to a different school since Cainville was so damn small they'd had to consolidate with other surrounding schools. The hardware store was where anyone that needed to fix something up went to get what they needed – and where Mac bought most of his supplies for cooking up the meth for Walter. The post office was all but non-existent, just a tiny building at the center of town, across the street from the old bank. There was an old man and his son that had a family-run doctor's office there in town too, the only nearby medical treatment available to the locals of Cainville. The only other building was an old, wooden church that had been around longer than even Walter had. All of these buildings were located on the "square", if one could call it that, with the exception of the Luna Mesa, which was located on the outskirts of town. Mac's Auto Body Repair Shop was closer to the outskirts of town too, on the opposite side of town from the Luna Mesa. The damned cottages that were out by the Luna Mesa, right on the way out of town, were where most tourists stayed. The population of Cainville was only 300, so everyone knew who belonged to the town and who the tourists were. And there were plenty of fucking tourists, ESPECIALLY during the summer months.

But Harvey's sold everything, from food to clothes to condoms to cough medicine. Hell they even sold dog food or some farm supply goods, which is why everyone went there. Harvey would never run out of business as long as there were people living in Cainville.

Mac had reached his house, lost in thought the whole way, and realized that that had been a really stupid move. He shook his head hard at himself for not having been more alert. After all, it was the early hours of the morning in the middle of the fucking bad lands of Utah.

He dug his keys out of his pocket and pulled his tin out too, dipping his finger into the powder to coat it into some of the precious product he made, rubbing it over his upper teeth. He ran his tongue over his teeth, taking in the taste of his drug of choice. He smiled to himself as he tipped his head back, letting his eyes drift shut, and slipped the tin back into his pocket again. He waited for the drugs to take affect and gave a slow nod. He was feeling good. He was feeling pretty DAMN good. That was why, when he heard Haus barking his damn furry head off, he didn't shout for the dog to shut up. Instead, he went over to unchain the gate and let him out of his makeshift pen before locking it up tight again.

"All right, shithead," he told the dog, "Ya can come with me. But don't get used ta this shit 'cuz this is the ONE fuckin' time it's gonna happen."

The dog didn't know what to do with himself. He yipped excitedly, wagging his tail and hopping after his master like one playful rabbit pouncing around another.

"I get it, I get it," Mac said, "Yer excited. Now c'mon. Let's GO."

Haus headed towards the tailgate, thinking maybe Mac wanted him to go to the cave with him and guard it while he cooked. But that wasn't the case. Mac walked around to the driver's side door of the truck and opened the door, gesturing for the excited mutt to hop on in. And he did, jumping right up into the cab and hurrying over to the passenger side of the truck. He gave Mac a big doggy grin, his tongue hanging out and an excited expression in his brown eyes.

"Calm down, dipshit," Mac teased, "We're only goin' ta the store. And ya can't go in with me anyway. So you'll hafta guard the truck."

Haus gave a single, excited bark and looked forward, out the windshield. He was ready to go by damn!

Mac laughed at the dog and shook his head, climbing up into the truck and slamming the door behind him. He didn't bother with his damn seatbelt. Hell he NEVER did. He just put the truck in reverse and backed up, turning onto the dirt road that led away from his place and into town. When he passed by Libby's house, he found that her house was dark and her car was gone. So she must've already been headed into town. At that, a smile curled his lips.

He drove into town and pulled up in front of Harvey's, giving Haus a firm "Stay" before climbing out of the truck and heading for the entrance of the store. He pulled the door open and grabbed a basket. In all due honesty, he didn't really need that many things and he didn't eat much anyway, thanks to his little addiction. So it would be a short shopping trip unless he spotted his little brunette.

"Might as well grab a cart," he heard a newly-familiar voice tell him from somewhere behind him, making him turn around.

He found Libby standing there and a smile curled his lips.

"Ya never know how much shit you'll need 'til ya start fillin' it," she joked.

Oh he'd like to fill a few things. He'd like to fill his hands with her ass or his mouth with one of those big titties. He'd like to fill her pussy with his cock or his fingers. Hell he might even be tempted to eat this one's pussy.

He chuckled and nodded, putting the basket back and going to grab a cart instead.

"So… What are YOU doin' up so late?" he asked her.

She just shrugged and replied, "Couldn't sleep. I figured, if I couldn't sleep, then at least I could do somethin' productive with my time. So I thought, why not find the grocery store and stock the place up?"

Mac nodded and she laughed, telling him, "And this was the only place in town."

He nodded again and informed her, "I think you'll hear that a lot. We've got one church, one doctor's office, one repair shop, one store, one gas station, one laundry mat. There's a lot of ones here in town, all locally-owned."

She smiled at that and said, "Just makes the place even more charming. It's small, it's out in the middle of bum fuck Egypt, and it seems like a friendly little town. There's nothin' wrong with locally-owned places. Usually the owners are friendlier than the managers of franchise places anyway."

He cocked his head to one side and asked, "Where exactly is it that ya moved from?"

"A little Podunk town called Virginia, Illinois," she answered, "Population 1,800 but it never seemed like it except for when we had the annual Virginia BBQ the first weekend of June. Then everyone from the town showed up at some point and people from surrounding towns too. Everyone knew everyone and their business and I busted my ass ta keep a clean rep, which is hard when your mom's the town whore and your dad's a fuckup from a different town. I mean when you're the product of two family fuckups, you're not expected ta even graduate from high school, let alone do it with A's and B's. And you're not expected ta be the kind, polite, helpful little girl that everyone thinks is a total sweetheart. I was expected ta chase the opposite sex – like my mom and dad – or get into trouble all the time. But I kept my nose clean. Doesn't mean I never got into fights at school. Hell I was always picked on, always teased. So I had ta learn how ta defend myself. I was just smart about it and I didn't get caught. Or I scared the shit out of people I beat up so they wouldn't rat me out. I went on ta college and graduated early since I took summer courses every year. Not like the fuckin' degree did me any damn good though."

Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait a FUCKING minute! She came from a small town? Granted, it wasn't as small as Cainville but still. Her mom was a whore and her dad wasn't worth two shits either? Walter tended to say that shit about him, that his mom was a whore and Mac himself would never amount to anything. She was the product of two family fuckups? While Mac didn't know much about his mom, he'd always thought she was a good woman. Her name was Arlene. That was about all he could get out of Walter. But Walter was a fuckup for sure, the damn wetback.

She'd graduated high school? That was something he hadn't been given the opportunity to do. Walter had yanked him out of school right after he'd turned 16, just old enough to stop going. Then he'd been forced to start cooking meth for the fucking prick. But Mac had never touched the stuff, not until that fateful night. Still, he respected a woman that had gone through high school with A's and B's. She must've been pretty damn smart, especially if she went on to college and graduated early. She had to have been a damn hard-worker to be motivated enough to take summer courses every year to ensure that she'd get to graduate early. He wondered what she'd studied while she was at college. Granted, he usually thought that college was a total waste of time. But his little brunette had to be very bright, and he liked that. She wasn't stupid like all the other whores here in town.

She'd said she was the kind, polite, helpful girl that everyone thought was a sweetheart and that made his lips twitch as he fought a smile. He hadn't exactly known too many women like that and he'd steered clear from them if he had. They'd always thought they were too damn good for him anyway. He'd killed a few women like that, the stupid fucking bitches. They were good enough to spread their legs for college jocks, just not for him. They'd called him backwards, backwoods, a redneck, a hick, a tweaker, a low-life, white trash, disgusting. You name it. They'd called him everything but a white boy.

But hearing that she'd been picked on and teased all throughout school made his blood boil. He wanted names. He wanted to look them up and beat the shit out of ALL of them for giving her shit. Granted, apparently she'd already kicked their sorry asses but that didn't mean that he couldn't still have his fun torturing them before killing them, slowly and painfully. A smirk stretched across his face at just the THOUGHT of tearing into those assholes. He was proud of her though, for turning the tables and beating the shit out of them. He was proud of her for being smart enough to keep herself from getting caught and intimidating her bullies into keeping their damn traps shut. And he was DAMN proud of her for standing up for herself. Hell he'd always been taunted, teased, bullied. Even after he was out of school, he'd still gotten shit from all of those jerkoffs.

"Whaddya mean the degree didn't do ya any good?" he questioned.

She just laughed and asked, "What the hell can a woman with a bachelor's degree majoring in Writing, Rhetoric, and Language and minoring in Psychology do unless she goes to a big city? I don't think I could ever handle that kind of life. Sure, I was moved around a lot as a kid, but it was always from one small school to another, from one small, rural town to a different one. Yeah, I love traveling. I've been to or through 36 states and part of Ontario, Canada on family vacations. But I don't wanna settle down in a big city. I mean, yeah I could I guess. I can adapt to life anywhere. But I'd never wanna drive in a big city. My sense of direction is way beyond 'fucked'. I mean they invented GPS systems for people like me. And the only damn work experience I have is yard work for a neighbor – which I don't think too many people are going to be hiring for here in Cainville – or working at the local pool and ball park – which you guys don't have here. So, the only options I had were trying to get a job in any of the little buildings here in town that people are hiring at. That's why I tried the Luna Mesa."

He took all that information in. He was starting to discover that this little brunette was not only bright but she was also a woman that had been to several different places, giving her an idea of where it was she'd eventually like to call home. She was smart and she was reasonable. And she knew about writing and rhetoric and all that shit, then she must've been good at reading and writing shit.

"Well I'm hirin' at my body shop," he told her, "If things don't work out for ya there at the Mesa."

"Really?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

The truth was, he wasn't. But he'd fire the damn mouthy front desk bitch in a HEARTBEAT if he could have his little brunette working for him.

"I know how to run a cash register," she was quick to state, "I used to do it there at the pool. I worked front desk or concessions. So I counted the money before we started every day and at the end of each day to see how much we made. I served food and drinks in concessions or I answered phone calls, kept track of the number of customers that paid or used passes, and set up appointments for swimming lessons or pool parties. I'm a real quick learner. I'll do whatever you need me to do. So, if things don't work out at the bar, I'll be sure ta give you a call. Wait! I'll need your number for that though."

She was quick to tug her cell phone out of one of her front pockets and pass it over to him. He put his number into her phone and then handed it back before fishing his own cell out of his back pocket, passing it over to her. She put her number in and gave it back with a smile.

"Well, I think it's official. You're my first and only friend here in Cainville," she joked.

A huge grin stretched from ear to ear. Oh he liked that. He wanted to keep it that way. The fewer friends she had, the less competition he'd have for her attention. And he wanted to get her fired from Walter's bar too. He wanted her working for HIM.

"Well… I guess it's time ta start this whole grocery shopping thing, huh?" Libby asked.

Mac blinked. Hell he hadn't even realized they were still standing in front of the cart-stand. But he nodded to her and they started down the first aisle together.

He watched, curious to see what she'd put into her cart. He saw her grab a small container of oatmeal, a box of S'mores Poptarts, and a box of Fruity Pebbles. He smiled at that. She was a kid at heart. As they went on, she grabbed more and more things. Cinnamon, sugar, brown sugar, salt, apples, potatoes, chicken, hamburger, rib eye steaks, maple syrup flavored sausage links, white bread. The list went on and on. She practically filled her damn cart, making his barely-even-halfway-filled cart look depressingly-empty. She grabbed a bag of dry dog food, a box of soft dog food, and a couple bags of dog treats – one grilled chicken flavored and the other grilled steak flavored – and tossed them into the cart.

"Well…" she announced, "I'm done."

He headed over to grab a box of large, ultra-thin Magnum condoms, a couple bottles of cough syrup, a 12-pack of Budweiser, and a couple bottles of Jack Daniels before nodding to her and stating, "Me too."

She giggled and he found that he liked the sound.

"Ya might laugh at the stash in my cart but I don't see any booze in yers. I think there's one empty corner over there," he razzed.

She giggled some more and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Hmm… What do they have that's Libby-approvable?"

He chuckled at that and started pointing things out, commenting, "If ya like the sweet shit, I'd recommend these two sections of the fridge. There's Seagram's Escapes, Bacardi Silvers, and Mike's Hard liquors."

"My hero," she teased, making him smirk.

Oh he'd been called QUITE a few things. But he didn't think a hero was on that list. He'd be sure to add it after tonight.

She browsed through the bottles before giving a huge, shit-eating grin. He loved that bright smile of hers. It showed off her tiny but white teeth and that little gap between her two front teeth. She had nice, straight teeth, teeth that hadn't required braces he was sure.

Mac watched as Libby reached into the fridge and pulled out a 6-pack of Seagram's Strawberry Daiquiri wine coolers and a 6-pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade, making room for them and setting them into her cart.

"Okay. NOW I'm done," she informed him, "Now let's go hit the check-out line before I decide I need somethin' else. SHIT!"

"What?" he asked, looking around even as one of his hands reached down for the sheath at his belt, where he knew his hunting knife was.

"I forgot my damn chocolate! How the FUCK did I forget that?" she questioned, "Okay. Time ta turn this thing around and head back to the forbidden aisle."

He rolled his eyes. Damn her! Of course she'd have a "Oh my God!" moment about forgetting chocolate. He sighed, easing his hand away from the sheath at his belt, and following her. She loaded up, grabbing a stash of Reese's peanut butter cups, Hershey's Symphonies with almonds and toffee, pretzel M & M's, Twix, and Almond Joys before tossing them into the front of her cart.

"Okay. I'm done. I'm leaving before I get sidetracked again," Libby commented, starting for the check-out lane.

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I think ya forgot a few Reese's back there. And those Kit Kats looked kinda lonely," he teased.

"Shut up! Don't tempt me any more than they already have. Did you see the way those Babe Ruths were taunting me? I mean they practically stuck their tongue out and flipped me off! OH I wanted 'em. But I told myself no. I already have quite a stash now. This way, when that 'OH so lovely' time of the month rolls around, this bitch is STOCKED," she announced.

He bit his bottom lip at that. There was nothing better than the taste of blood mixed with a woman's natural taste. No man he knew would ever go down on a woman while she was fucking bleeding out of her pussy. But that didn't mean Mac wouldn't. There had been times when he'd bite a woman's thigh to get the taste of her blood in his mouth before he'd eat her pussy, pausing every so often to lap up some more blood. Mac was a bit different. Hell he knew that. But it didn't mean the women didn't enjoy it. Besides, he heard it helped to relieve their cramps, not that he gave two shits about any of those whores. He did it because it allowed him to be in control of them. If he ate their pussy, they'd do anything he wanted them to. And that worked to his advantage. He also loved the fact that they were most vulnerable when they were spread wide open for him, trusting him completely. So no. He didn't give a flying fuck about most of them. He did it for his own damn reasons.

But he was starting to learn that he DID care about Libby, about what made her tick, about what she liked and didn't like, about what turned her on and what were no goes for her. But, most importantly, about what would please her. Because he wanted to please her. He wanted to make her writhe and beg and scream for him. He'd make her squirt, bring her to that ultimate high, make her cum harder than she EVER had before. She'd never forget him. He wouldn't LET her. He'd show her he was the BEST damn thing she'd EVER have. And he'd enjoy every goddamn SECOND of it.

"Mac?" he heard her ask, snapping him out of his daze, "MAAAAC?"

He saw her wave a hand in front of his face and he jumped, flinching away from her a little. He saw the frown curl her lips downward and she was quick to drop her hand back down to her side.

"You wanna go first?" she asked, "You've got fewer items than I do and I'd hate for you ta hafta wait for me with all the shit I've got."

He just shrugged his shoulders and informed her, "Well, if I go first, I'm helpin' ya get all yer groceries out ta the car."

She smirked at him and said, "Deal. But only if I get to help you with yours too."

He smirked this time and agreed, "You've got yerself a deal."

Mac made sure to buy a case of Marlboro Reds and 3 of those cheap lighters. This way he could keep a pack on him, a pack in the truck, and several packs at home. And he'd have a lighter on him, in the truck, and somewhere at the house too. This would ensure that he wouldn't go stranded without his damn nicotine fix whenever he needed it.

They checked out and helped each other carry their groceries out in trips after they'd both paid for their things.

On their first trip out to her car, her damn dog had lunged at the closed window, snapping his fangs and giving a series of deep, threatening barks. Mac even jumped back from the car a little, having forgotten about the mutt, and she was quick to scold the dog.

"Zeus! You cut that shit out. He's a nice man. He's helpin' momma with her groceries. So you behave your little self," Libby scolded, giving the dog a pointed glare.

He calmed right down but still glared at Mac.

With all the excitement, it had set Haus off, so Haus started lunging at the passenger side window of his truck, wanting to tear into Libby's dog for chewing Mac's ass royally through the window.

"Shuddup, Haus!" Mac snapped at the dog, who quickly quieted and laid down.

Mac gave a nod of approval and the dog hung his head a bit before placing his furry chin on his paws.

"That's BETTER," Mac told him.

He appreciated Haus jumping to his defense though. The dog was the only one that had EVER defended him.

Libby didn't seem to mind though. She even went over to the window where Haus was lying and started crooning to the dog softly.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in a soft but slightly-higher-pitched voice, "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt Mac."

She looked over at Mac and asked, "Can I pet him? I don't want him thinkin' I'm gonna hurt you. And I don't want him thinkin' I'm gonna hurt him either. Dogs hold grudges. And they judge people based on first impressions."

Mac was surprised by her question but he told her, "I don't know. Haus has never let anyone else pet him before. I guess we can try it. But he lunges at ya and I'm gonna chew his ass. He's the best damn guard dog I could've ever asked for. He's DAMN good at his job. He takes it very seriously, guardin' the house or the truck or the yard or whatever. But he's not good with strangers."

"Well we'll just see," she said, gesturing for him to open the truck door.

He slowly and carefully opened it, reaching in to scratch Haus behind the ears and get a firm grip on his collar, ready to pull him back if he made a move to nab Libby.

"All right," he told her, giving a nod.

She walked over to the truck and slowly held her hand out to the dog. Haus was quick to lean forward and sniff at it.

"It's all right, honey," she crooned softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm quite the animal lover. Zeus is my doggie over there. He wasn't gonna hurt Mac. He was just protectin' me and the car, like you did for Mac's truck here. It's all right. I'm a nice lady. I promise. Okay. I'm not a lady. I'm a damn tomboy and proud of it. But I'm nice. I've never met an animal yet that didn't like me, unless it didn't like ANYBODY."

Mac smiled at her. She was just talking away to the dog. And, much to his surprise, Haus relaxed under his grip on the dog's collar. He let Libby reach out to scratch behind his ears with both hands and the dog leaned forward to lick her nose, giving a little whine.

"Pussy," Mac muttered under his breath at the dog.

But he was glad that Haus approved of his little brunette, glad that the two of them would get along.

"See? That's a good boy," she praised, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "You're givin' kisses. And here Mac thought you'd maul me ta death. You're no Cujo, are ya, baby?"

Mac chuckled at that.

Libby pet Haus for a few more moments, praising the dog and chattering away to him, before heading over to her car. She smiled at Mac and thanked him for helping her with her groceries. Hell she even invited him to come back to her place so that she could cook a late night snack! And, of COURSE, he jumped on the chance to go back to her place.

So he followed her over to her place, a sly, crooked smirk on his face.

**Hey, lovelies. Nice to see you again. Once again, I'm going to ask – with a great big PLEASE and plenty of Thank Yous – that you tell me all your thoughts about the chapter. I can't thank you enough for reading but I'll never know what you thought if you don't tell me what parts you liked or didn't like. The more details, the more I love ya. :D**

**Libby**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tacos and Tongue-Twisters

**Author's Note:**** Well, if you've hung in here with me this long, I have rewards for you. There's smut in this chapter. Some yummy, filthy, dirty, raunchy Mac smut. I love my readers and I love to please them just as much as I love to tease them. So, if you're not into smut, this isn't a chapter for you, if you are, there will be smut, I promise. It's about halfway through the chapter and there is plenty of it.**

**Chapter 3: Tacos and Tongue-Twisters**

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac pulled up in front of Libby's place even as she turned her car off and climbed out. Her dog hopped out after her and she closed the driver's side door before heading up to the house. He hopped out of his truck and started for the house, but she called out to him, stopping him.

"Haus can come in too. It's no fair ta just leave him out there in the truck," she pointed out.

Hell he hadn't even thought of that. The dog went with him whenever he cooked at the cave sometimes, if he thought Walter might make an appearance. Haus was a great lookout. Hell he'd snap and snarl at anyone. Anyone but Mac. One good shout and he'd shut right up. But Mac never had to second guess if someone was around while Haus was with him. He'd sound the alarm, sure as shit. But that didn't mean that Mac let him in the house on a regular basis. He could count on one hand how many times Haus had been in the house since he'd turned a year old and Mac had started keeping him outside a few hours at a time until he finally got him adapted well enough to spend the whole day and night outside in the makeshift pen Mac had made for him. He didn't want the dog getting spoiled or lazy. He needed a damn guard dog, not a pet.

"He's fine in the truck," Mac said.

He saw the pout on Libby's face and it did something to him. He didn't like seeing that downward curl of her pretty lips. He didn't like seeing her unhappy. He'd never given a shit what ANYONE thought – except for Walter because, when he wasn't happy, he'd never let Mac live it down – but he didn't like seeing her disapproval.

She started into the house and he sighed, going over to open the door of the truck and let Haus out. The dog hopped out but froze on the spot as Mac closed the truck door. He didn't know what to do with himself, looking up at Mac for instructions.

"Come on, ya little shit. She's gonna letcha inside," Mac told him, reaching down to ruffle the fur on top of the mutt's head before starting for the door.

Haus sat beside the truck, thinking Mac wanted him to wait there, but Mac patted his leg, snapping a quick, "Come on!" and Haus was quick to hop up and trot over to where he stood on the small porch.

Mac saw Libby's dog come into view on the other side of the door, snapping and snarling at them, and Haus's hackles rose as he lunged at the door.

"HAUS!" Mac thundered, reaching down to grab a hold of Haus's collar and give a swift, harsh jerk on it, cutting off the dog's air supply for a couple seconds, "SHUDDUP!"

The dog was quick to sit down and look up at him, practically trembling with the desire to get at the other dog.

He leaned down to rasp into the dog's ear, "Calm your shit or I'll put ya back in the fuckin' truck."

"Zeus, you cut that shit out!" he heard Libby scold her own dog from inside the house, coming over to take the big, black beast by the collar and drag him backwards away from the door.

She nodded to Mac, letting him know that it was okay for him and Haus to come into the house. Mac got a firm grip on Haus's collar and slowly opened the door. Both owners kept a firm hold on their dogs as Mac slowly led Haus into the house. The dogs glared at each other, both of them sniffing the air to pick up the scent of the other dog.

Libby looked at Mac and told him, "You're stronger than I am. And I think Haus weighs less than Zeus does. So I'm gonna let you let him loose and you can grab him if the shit hits the fan."

Mac nodded to her, hoping to hell it didn't come to that. Because he didn't want his guard dog getting injured and he didn't exactly want to pay for any medical bills for her dog either.

"Shh…" she murmured softly to Zeus, kneeling down behind him to press kisses to the side of his head and using her free hand to gently rub a hand over his fur, "Easy…"

Haus went over to check the other dog out, Mac right behind him and ready to jump in if he needed to.

"Hey, Haus…" he heard his little brunette croon to his dog, slowly reaching out to coax him over.

He sat on the other side of her and she started to scratch behind his ears with her free hand. When it seemed as if the dogs weren't going to attack each other, she slowly released her grip on Zeus's collar.

The dogs sniffed at each other for a couple minutes, checking each other all out, before Zeus went to go hop up on the loveseat and Haus went to go claim the chair.

"I think ya just lost yer furniture," Mac commented, seeing both of the dogs cozied up, her dog taking up the length of the loveseat and his curled up in the matching chair.

"Oh well. At least they're comfortable. There are a couple bar stools in the kitchen if ya wanna have a seat. I wouldn't recommend tryin' ta move Zeus. I mean if you wanna move Haus, that's your call. But I'm gonna be puttin' my groceries away and cookin' somethin' for us ta munch on. Oh! That reminds me! If you've got anything that needs ta be refrigerated or frozen, go ahead and bring it on in. I'd hate for it ta spoil out there in your truck."

Mac couldn't remember now what it was that he'd bought that night. So he nodded and headed out to his truck. He didn't care about the booze being warm. He could always put the beer in the fridge when he got back to his place and the Jack wouldn't go in the fridge anyway. Most of his shit was canned food. But he had grabbed a couple pizzas and a few TV dinners. Still, he didn't want to take up that much space in her freezer.

She poked her head out of the door and he looked around the side of the truck just in time to hear her call out to him, "I've got a freezer downstairs. I've gotta take some of my stuff down there anyway."

She had a basement?

He grabbed his frozen goods and carried them towards the house. He didn't have anything that needed refrigerated. He followed her as she carried her own frozen foods towards a door he hadn't seen when he'd been scoping out her place earlier that night. Of course, it was in the middle of the hallway, so that would explain it. She pulled the door open and flipped the light on, heading down the stairs ahead of him. She led him through the basement and he saw that there was a little kitchen-like area with a table and a couple chairs, a pantry, a double-sink, a stove and oven, a washer and drier, and plenty of cabinet space. Across from that area, there was a living room, complete with a coffee table, a couch, a couple chairs, and an entertainment center with a TV. There was a small but completely-furnished bathroom on the other side of the wall from the kitchen area. And, behind the living room area, there was a ping pong table and a bookshelf against the wall that was full of books. Finally, she made it to the end of the basement, across from the ping pong table area, and he found a fridge and deep freezer. All the furnishings down there were old and worn.

"This yer stuff too?" he asked her.

She nodded and replied, "It was my grandparents' stuff. When they died, they willed it to me. It's all I have from them."

He nodded. She opened the freezer and started stuffing her food into it, putting this here, stuffing that there. When she'd finally gotten all her things situated, she gestured for him to put his things in the corner she'd left empty for him.

She left him and he put his pizzas on the bottom before stacking his TV dinners on top of them. He shut the deep freeze and headed towards where he heard the sounds of her putting away more things. She was stuffing things into the cabinets and the pantry.

"You want some help?" he asked her, seeing her struggling to reach up to put something on one of the shelves.

She was just a tiny thing, probably only 5'0", coming up to his chest, considering the fact that he was nearly 6'0".

"I HATE being short sometimes," she huffed, trying to stand on tiptoes and lean up higher, placing her other hand on the dryer in front of her to try to support her.

"Here," he told her, coming up behind her to reach out and gently take the box of Reese's dessert.

He placed his other hand on her side, between her ribs and her hip, as he looked down at her.

"Where's it go?" he asked her.

"The second shelf," she told him, pointing to where she wanted it.

Mac nodded and reached up, his body rubbing against hers as he did so. He nearly groaned since the crotch of his jeans brushed against her ass as he reached up to set the box of desert on the shelf, pushing it back just far enough that it wouldn't fall off the shelf. But her ass arched into him, back into his crotch, then upwards to tease his cock. That time he DID groan, both of his hands finding her hips as he took in a few deep breaths, forcing himself to keep his body still. Had it been ANY other woman, he wouldn't have hesitated. He would've torn her clothes off and fucked her right there, against the damn dryer.

"Sorry!" she was quick to apologize, "That damn thing has a mind of its own, I swear."

So she hadn't meant to brush back against him then? He didn't know if he believed that.

"Any time it gets grabbed or smacked or brushed against or whatever, it arches into it, asking for more attention. And mom always said I had a 'ghetto ass' so it was 'always in the way'. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean ta tease ya," she told him.

To test that theory, Mac slowly ran one hand down and around from her hip to her ass, brushing his hand over her ample ass cheek to fill his hand with her, giving her a firm squeeze. She gave a little gasp and her ass rocked back into his hand, pressing herself more firmly into it, just like it had done when his crotch had brushed over it. It was the same back-and-then-upward motion it had made before. He ground himself into that sweet ass on purpose this time, leaning down to bite at her neck, and a deep, throaty moan spilled from those luscious lips as her ass worked itself against the crotch of his jeans, against the start of an erection that he was starting to sport for her.

Mac gave a sharp thrust against her and she gave a surprised grunt, dropping the can in her hand onto the dryer. She let her head roll to the other side, giving him more room to work as one of her hands came up behind his head. She sifted her fingers through his hair and started to gently scratch at his scalp as the back of her head rested against his chest. He began to suck and bite along her neck, taking his time and making sure to get every part of that side of her neck, to taste it with his tongue and mark it with his teeth. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils, making them flare and making his cock twitch in arousal. She smelled fucking DELICIOUS, so sweet and intoxicating and irresistible. He couldn't resist sliding his tongue up the length of her neck and starting to nibble along her jaw.

He let go of her ass, one of his hands roaming up to snake up under her top even as the other one started sliding around her hip and up to the waistband of her jeans. She didn't seem to mind though and his hands kept wandering, his left sliding down to unbutton her jeans and slide the zipper down, sneaking into them and down into her panties, and his right working its way up over her stomach and tugging the cup of her bra down to let her breast spill free. He caught her nipple in between his thumb and index finger, rolling it as he began to nuzzle his way down the column of her neck before slowly making the trek back up. His fingers went down to slide over her lower lips. He caught her earlobe in between his teeth and he nibbled at it.

"Yes! Mmm… Oh take it there, Mac," she said, just barely above a whisper.

"Yer a bad fuckin' bitch," he practically groaned, rocking against her ass as his fingers slipped between her folds to slide up the length of her slit, finding that she was starting to grow wet, "Yer pussy's spillin' that sweet cream for me and yer nipple's growin' hard. Ya like ol' Mac's touch, dontcha?"

She gave a short moan and arched into his touch, pressing both her hips and her chest closer to his hands at the same time. He was surprised. Not too many bitches were that talented. She was making him harder and harder with every reaction her body gave.

"Oh so yer a talented one, huh?" he questioned, "I like that."

She turned her head a bit to nuzzle at his firm jawline, murmuring, "I don't do this. I NEVER do this."

"Well yer secret's fuckin' safe with me, baby," he purred to her, slipping one finger inside of her and finding her unbelievably tight.

She gave a sharp whine and rocked towards his finger.

Shit! She wasn't kidding! She'd never done this before.

"You a virgin, Libby?" he questioned.

She nodded her head and a smirk curled his lips. He'd get to be the first to have her. The first and the LAST. Once he had her, he didn't want anyone else going NEAR that pussy. He'd kill for her. She was HIS bitch now. And, soon enough, that pussy would be his too. She might've been a fucking virgin but she was riding his finger like a pro.

"Mmm… Come on, baby," he groaned, "I bet ya can get wetter than that."

He worked his finger inside of her, slow and deep, pressing inside until the palm of his hand met her mound. She moaned and rocked towards him, matching him thrust for thrust as he worked his finger inside of her hot, wet, tight little pussy. He started working the rough, calloused pad of his thumb over that little bundle of nerves and she gave a small whine. Her hand in his hair tightened and her hips jerked towards his hand. He saw her bite her lower lip and she gave a low purr as he worked those circles over her clit even as he curled his finger inside of her, stroking his fingertip along her wall until he found that rough patch deep inside of her.

"Don't hold anything back on me now," he scolded lightly, his breath growing quicker as his cock bobbed against her ass in his jeans, "I wanna hear it. ALL of it."

She gasped, her empty hand finding the arm he had wrapped around her waist – the one that was attached to the hand he had down her panties – and her fingers dug into his arm. He glanced down, seeing those black nails nearly pierce his tanned skin.

"Fuck!" she cursed as he pressed against her clit and tapped at that sweet spot inside of her at the same time.

"THAT'S it…" he praised, "That's a good little bitch. I like it when ya talk dirty."

"Mmm… Mac…" she moaned, her lips ghosting down his jaw as she pressed the lightest of kisses to his skin.

He liked those lips working over him, her breath heating his skin between those little barely-open-lipped kisses she pressed along his jaw.

She found his chin and began to suck gently. His cock twitched inside his jeans, already standing at attention for her, and he grunted, rolling his hips against her again.

"Yer a fuckin' dirty one, huh?" he asked, "You a filthy fuckin' whore?"

"Uhn! Mac!" she almost-whined as he worked his finger harder over that spongy little patch of tissue inside of her and his thumb worked furiously over her clit.

Her hips were jerking into his touch, her hands tightening on his arm and in his hair. Her fingers clutched at him and her thighs began to tremble.

"I've never come before," she told him, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of red at the confession.

His brows rose sky high and he asked, "Never come before? Fuck, baby! Ya haven't found the right man. But that's all right. Ol' Mac's gonna take care of ya. I'm gonna make ya come so damn hard you'll think ya fuckin' died and went ta heaven."

She gave a purr and he knew she liked the sound of that. He pressed his lips to hear ear to let her hear his excited breaths as her tight little pussy gripped his finger a little tighter.

"Yeah. Ya like that, dontcha, ya dirty little bitch? Ya like the way I work yer clit? Ya like the way I stroke that sweet spot? Ol' Mac knows what he's doin'. I know how ta rub ya just right," he told her.

He saw that sex flush working its way up her neck and up into her cheeks and he nipped at her cheek, feeling her thighs trembling harder.

"That's it, darlin'. I can feel yer hot little body tremblin' against mine. I know yer gettin' all excited. Ya gonna come for me? Ya gonna be a good little bitch and come for Mac?" he purred.

She gave a whine, her hands going to the front of the dryer, where they gripped it tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"Come on, ya little bitch," he growled into her ear, feeling her grow even wetter for him as her muscles started to grow taught, "Come for Mac."

"Mac! Oh! Fuck!" she cried, those maddening, breathy moans turning into short, sharp whines as she rocked harder against his hand, "Mac! Oh PLEEEASE!"

"That's it, ya filthy little whore," he grunted into her ear, feeling himself growing painfully hard for her, "Beg. Beg for it."

She made the sexiest fucking noises he'd ever heard. Her body reacted shamefully. And she wasn't afraid to talk dirty to him either. She was vocal at least and that was a good thing.

"Mac! Mac, I want it!" she whined, her walls starting to grip him in anticipation of the big event.

"THAT'S it…" he praised, "THAT'S a good girl… As long as ya ask nicely, I'll letcha have it. I know ya want it. Yer drippin' down my hand, baby."

"MAC!" his little brunette nearly wailed, "Oh fuck it! MAC!"

He pushed into that spot inside of her, pressing hard at a frantic pace even as he worked her clit harder, faster.

"Come for me," he snarled into her ear, "Come all over my hand, ya dirty little bitch. Cover me in yer juices."

She lost it, her tiny body spasming as her legs trembled and her walls clamped down on his finger like a fucking vice. That tight little hole of hers choked the shit out of his finger but he fucked her though it, leaning in to nuzzle his way across her cheek and up to her ear.

"Such a good little whore," he praised her, "I can feel yer tight little pussy milkin' my finger. It ain't my cock, darlin'. It doesn't have anythin' ta give ya. But ya did good. Ya squirted for me, just like I toldja too. I can feel ya drippin' down my hand and wrist. Yer as wet as the fuckin' ocean down there."

She was panting, her cheek pressed against the cold surface of the dryer and her hands limp as they rested on either side of her head. Her legs had given out and he'd had to use his other arm to wrap it around her, underneath those big titties, and hold her up.

Her chest was heaving as she struggled to regain her breathing. He slowly eased his finger out of her and she whimpered, making him smirk. He bought his hand up to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean and licking up every drop of her juices.

"Fuckin' delicious, baby. Better than candy," Mac purred into her ear before bringing a leg between both of hers to hold her up and support her weight so that he could stand straight and use the hand he'd just cleaned to reach down and readjust his stiff dick.

"Just…" she panted, "Just let me… catch my fuckin'… breath…"

He eased his knee up higher to grind it against her and she gave a whine, still sensitive, her hips jerking her away from his touch a bit.

"Sorry," she apologized.

He smirked to himself.

"Just means I did a good fuckin' job," he replied.

When she'd regained her breath and her legs were steady enough to hold her up, she asked, "You gonna let me turn around?"

He nipped at her cheek and countered, "That depends? Ya gonna leave me with blue balls?"

She shook her head and tipped her head back to catch his chin between those maddening lips, sucking on it a bit and driving him up the fucking wall. As if he wasn't already harder than he'd ever been before. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave a little groan, his hips bucking against her ass.

"Careful," he warned, his breath a raspy growl, thick with lust, "Too much more teasin' and I'll fuckin' blow my load right in my damn jeans."

She eased her mouth away from him and said, "That's no fair. I wanna please you like you pleased me."

He grinned from ear to ear. So she was a tit for tat kind of girl then?

"What'd ya have in mind?" he inquired.

"I'm gonna need you ta let me go," she replied, "And head on over ta the couch. Take a seat and get all comfy."

He gave a little snarl and said, "I don't fuckin' take orders."

She cocked one brown brow at him and asked, "You want me ta fuckin' blow ya or not?"

He was quick to change his tune, giving her ass a harsh slap in retaliation since he didn't really want to be taking orders from her.

"I could just make ya blow me right here," he told her, "Down on yer knees on the fuckin' concrete."

"Mac, I've been through an AWFUL lot of shit in my life. You can't scare me. And ya can't break me. Plenty of people have already tried. If you knew all the shit I'd been through, I'm pretty sure you'd learn that I don't tolerate bein' controlled. If you ask nicely, there's a 99% chance I'll do whatever it is you want. But if you demand, unless I actually wanna follow your orders, I'm not going to. If you're kinda ta me, I'll be more likely ta go along with what ya want. But if you're gonna be an asshole, all you're gonna get from me is a 'Fuck off'. I've had the shit beat out of me before I learned how ta defend myself. I've been molested by one of my mom's boyfriends. I've been controlled for 3 ½ years by my father, used as a fucking house-maid and treated worse than the dirt on his boots. I've been used as a blow and a babysitter by the guy I dated off and on for 4 ½ years. My ex might've smacked me around a few times but he sure as hell got his back. The last night he laid a hand on me, I waited for the stupid drunk ta pass out and I tied him up to his bed. I beat the shit out of him with an aluminum baseball bat, broke several of his bones, smashed up his house a bit, and left him for dead. Who the hell knows if he's still alive? I don't know and I don't care. Ya wanna know what happened ta the guy that used to molest me when I was little girl? I fuckin' stabbed him repeatedly, age the 'ripe' age of 11. Fucker had been messing with me since I was 8. My mom didn't want me. She was totally fuckin' indifferent. I learned how ta cook for myself, do my own laundry, wash the dishes, take care of myself. She had men in and out of her life for as long as I can remember. And ¾ of 'em hit on me, tryin' ta touch me or purr sickening things into my ear when she wasn't in the room. So don't think for a goddamn SECOND that you can intimidate me. I like you, Mac. But not enough yet ta put up with all your controlling bullshit. I can make compromises. I can be nice. I can be reasonable. But that doesn't mean I hafta be a fuckin' mute or just cower and do everything ya fuckin' want me to," she snapped.

Mac stepped back, completely taken off guard. Not ONCE had someone other than Walter stood up to him after he started earning his rep there in Cainville as a hothead, a bad guy, the one you didn't want to fuck with. NEVER in his life had a woman told him no and gotten away with it. This bitch had some real balls. But, if what she said was true, she'd been through a LOT of heavy shit as a kid. And she'd come out on top. Hell she might be just as fucked up as he was. Okay. Maybe not THAT fucked up. But close. He'd met his fucking match with this one.

"What's it gonna be, Mac?" his little brunette asked him, "You gonna blow ya on MY terms? Ya gonna get the fuck out? Or ya gonna head upstairs and wait while I fix us some tacos?"

"I don't think ya heard me right, bitch," Mac growled, his voice deep and threatening as he reached out to fist his hand in her hair, "I don't fuckin' TAKE orders."

She gave him a harsh, piercing glare and brought an elbow into his stomach, in a spot that made him wheeze and loosen his grip on her, staggering back a bit from her as he released her hair to press his hand to his injured stomach.

"That's the solar-plexus," she informed him, "You wanna see what I can do ta the rest of your pressure points? Bring it on, big boy. I've taken on guys bigger than you and knocked 'em the fuck out. I don't think you wanna try me. I was 11 when I killed a man that was 6'4" and weighed 230. Don't push you're fuckin' luck. You're probably what… 5'10"? 170? I'd give ya about an hour maybe. Then it's lights out."

She was a cocky little bitch. A mouthy one too.

She set her hands on those flaring hips and stared him down.

"You've got 3 options here, Mac. You can fuckin' get your shit and get the fuck out. You can head upstairs and wait patiently while I make us some tacos for a late night snack. Or you can head on over to that couch over there and do what I say. It's one fuckin' thing ta suck a cock but it's another matter ENTIRELY ta fuckin' choke on one. I don't tolerate havin' my hair pulled and I'm not gonna have you thrustin' or shovin' at my head either. I blew my ex enough ta learn what the fuck I was doin'. I've blown 3 guys and I've never heard any complaints. If you want your dick sucked, you'll follow MY lead, not yours. I let you take control tonight. I let you have your fun and I enjoyed the HELL out of it. It's the first time a man's ever gotten me off. I wasn't lyin' about that. And I wasn't lyin' when I said I was a virgin. But there's a REASON why I'm still a virgin. Until I can find a man that's gonna respect me and my boundaries, won't try ta push me or pressure me into doin' stuff I don't wanna do, and shows me that he can treat me decent, that's he's WORTHY of somethin' NO other man will have the honor of takin' from me, I'm not givin' it up. I wanna know that the man I lose my virginity to isn't gonna just turn around and walk away after the deed's done. If I'm good enough ta fuck then by God I'd better be good enough ta stick around for," she commented.

Yeah. She DEFINITELY had some issues. But that fire inside of her, that unwillingness to back down, to break, to cower, THAT was what made him want her even more. And he couldn't lie. He was curious to find out what it would feel like to have that sassy mouth of hers wrapped around his cock.

So he gave her the harshest of glares, hoping to intimidate her. But she just crossed her arms underneath her chest, pushing those tits up and together in an oh-so-tempting display before cocking one brow at him and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

He sighed, glaring even harder at her and heading over to the couch. He'd made his decision. If she wasn't a good blow, she wasn't worth his time and he'd get the fuck out of there.

_**~*Libby*~**_

"Good boy," Libby praised, wanting to taunt him a little.

He passed her another glare over his shoulder and she just smirked, following him and reaching out to grab his ass over his jeans, giving him a firm squeeze.

"Mmm… You've got a MIGHTY fine ass," she purred, "You fill out your clothes better than any man I've ever seen. And that isn't a lie."

She saw a slow, crooked grin spread across his face and knew that he approved of the compliment.

She followed him over to the couch and watched as he sat down on it.

"You comfy?" she asked him, being sincere this time.

He gave a grunt and a little nod. She brought first one knee up onto the couch and then the other, straddling his thighs as she took a seat on his lap and gazed into those bright, crystal blue eyes.

"Mac, if I didn't like you, if I wasn't interested in you, I wouldn't have been friendly with you while we were shoppin'. I wouldn't have invited you back ta my place. Hell I wouldn't have let you touch me and I SURE as hell wouldn't have offered ta suck your dick. I know you think I'm a fuckin' bitch. But I don't hafta be. If you're willing ta compromise, I can do. I can be as sweet as an angel or worse than the devil himself. I can be an unconditional friend and confidante or I can be your worst fucking nightmare, worse than any enemy you've EVER had. I can bring happiness and joy to your life or I can bring you pain, suffering, misery you couldn't even BEGIN to imagine. I don't wanna make your life a living hell but I can, if that's the way you want it. I don't give a shit what you look like or how much money you make or what the fuck you do for a living. I don't care if you're a meth addict or a small town hick. Hell I came from a small town myself. If you treat me good, I'll be everything you've ever wanted. You hurt me, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life, are we clear?" she asked.

He was clearly taking his time, thinking it over carefully. He finally nodded and she smiled down at him.

"Good. Now I know you're not into affection or tenderness, so I'll hafta try ta wean ya into that shit eventually. I'm guessin' ya like it rough and I'm okay with that. But, I don't share my fuckin' men. So, if you want me ta keep blowin' ya after tonight, no other women. I'm serious. If that's not somethin' you can do, all right. But you WON'T be gettin' anymore from me. I don't do fuck buddies. Been there, tried that. It sucked – and NOT in a good way. There are 3 things I won't tolerate from a man: a man that'll lay a mean hand on me, a man that'll try ta force himself onto me or force me into doin' shit I don't wanna do, and a man that'll cheat. If you don't wanna do a relationship, fine. You won't be doin' me. Simple as that. Now, let's get down to the rules here. Like I said earlier, no pullin' hair. I'm a tender-headed bitch so you can sift your fingers through my hair or fist 'em but NO fuckin' tuggin' or yankin'. I'll pull back. I shit ya not. Same goes for you tryin' ta force my mouth further down your cock. Ya push on my head or thrust hard into my mouth and I'm done. I'll pull back. I said I'd SUCK your cock, not choke on it. And I don't nibble, just a warning. Some men are into that, some aren't. I don't do it, regardless," she explained, "Now. Are we good to proceed?"

He sighed and gestured to his crotch with both hands. She gave him a smirk and nodded, reaching out to work his belt open and pop the button on his jeans. She climbed off of his lap and got down on her knees on the floor in front of him. She eased the zipper down and he arched his hips to help her work his jeans down his legs. She worked them down to his ankles and then slowly and carefully eased his boxers down, not wanting to hurt him. He was stiff as a damn bored and as hard as a fucking rock! She'd NEVER seen a cock that big. Hell he was probably 8 inches hard! And he was thick too!

Libby licked her lips and she heard him chuckle, stealing a quick glance up at him.

"Advice is always welcome. If there's somethin' ya don't like, somethin' I could do ta make it better, or somethin' ya enjoy, don't hesitate ta let me know. And dirty talkin' is encouraged," she informed him, glancing up at him again.

He nodded and said, "If yer good, I won't be able ta NOT talk dirty to ya."

She smirked at that and nodded to him, placing her hands on his thighs and gently easing them open a bit as she got comfy on her knees. She licked her lips, gazing down at his cock, and opened her mouth wide, starting to lean in. But she was quick to lean back again as a thought struck her.

"You want my hair up or down?" she asked.

"Oh for FUCK'S sake!" he nearly whined.

That made her grin up at him and he glared, clearly not happy that he'd made that noise.

But she gently raked her nails down his thighs and repeated, "You want my hair up or down?"

"Why the fuck's it matter?" he questioned, gesturing to his rock hard cock, "Hell he doesn't care!"

"It's a simple question, Mac," she stated, "I just didn't know if you would rather feel my hair brushing against your thighs or watch my face while I sucked ya off."

"Down," came his answer.

It was a near growl. She knew his patience were wearing thing.

"You got it," Libby replied, leaning in again, reaching out to wrap one hand around the base of his cock and winking up at him.

She eased her hand away from his cock, deciding to try something else first. She knew he wouldn't last long since he'd gotten even harder while they'd been fighting. And she hadn't thought he could get any harder when he'd been finger-fucking her.

She brought her mouth down, one hand coming up to cup his balls, as she flicked her tongue over the hot flesh covering his balls. She heard him give a low growl and saw his hands grip the front of the old couch tightly. She eased one of his family jewels into her mouth and began to suck on it, slowly and gently. She heard him grunt and felt his hips give a little jerk.

"FUCK that's good," he praised, "That's it… Suck 'em, darlin'. That's what yer mouth's for. Never had a bitch suck my balls before. Yer a dirty fuckin' slut. Ya like those?"

She moaned around him and he cried out in pleasure. She eased her mouth away to repeat her motions with the other one, not wanting to make it feel left out. Once she'd made proper introductions between his balls and her mouth, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock again and worked the tip of her tongue up the length of the vein that ran along the underneath side of his cock. He gave a throaty groan and she stole a peek up at him, smirking.

"Don't you stop now," he growled, bringing one hand to the back of her head to cradle it, sifting his fingers into her long, wavy hair, "Don't you fuckin' stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Libby purred, "You've got a monster cock, Mac. I bet my jaw will be sore after this."

He smirked at that and jerked his hips up, grinding them closer to her face so she got the point. She winked at him and gave him a little squeeze with her fist. Hell she was barely able to wrap her hand around him. She flattened her tongue and swirled it around and around the head of his cock, never taking her eyes off of his face. She didn't want to miss a sound, didn't want to miss the expressions he made. She didn't want to miss a SINGLE reaction his body gave. She wanted to see what she did to him, how she affected him.

"Fuck!" he grunted, "Work that fuckin' tongue, Libbs. Mmm… Yer a dirty fuckin' bitch…"

The inner goddess in her was proud. She'd never heard any complaints from the 3 guys she'd ever done anything with before she'd met Mac tonight. And Mac was no different. He wasn't complaining when she was pleasing him or when he was pleasing her.

She flicked the tip of her tongue over the little slit at the tip, tasting the salty flavor of his pre-cum as it mixed with the sweat of his skin. She worked her tongue over and over, giving measured flicked, not to fast but not too slow. She heard him grunt and his hand fisted just a little tighter in her hair. She worked just the very tip of her tongue INTO that slit and he shouted.

"Fuckin' HELL!" Mac cursed, "Where'd ya learn ta do that?"

She just winked up at him and eased her tongue back out. She opened her mouth wide and started to slide it down on his impressive length. She heard her jaw pop and he gave a growl.

"Big Ol' Mac's fillin' that sassy little mouth, baby. Mmm… Open wide," he rasped.

She slid her mouth down on him as far as she could take him without him touching the back of her throat. She didn't know how to deep-throat. But she tucked her thumb into her fist, an old trick of distraction that she'd learned at college, and she slid a little bit more in. She was able to take about ¾ of him into her mouth.

She started to work her mouth up and down, sucking in a slow, easy pace.

"Uhhhn…" he groaned, "Fuckin' suck it, bitch. Yer so fuckin' dirty. Yer a filthy little whore, aren't ya? Yer MY whore. Ya like that dick?"

She moaned around him and he growled, his jaw clenching as his hand tightened on the couch and his nostrils flared.

"I'll take that as a yes," he answered his own question, "Yer DAMN good at that, darlin'. Yer mouth's so tight, so hot, so wet."

Libby bobbed her head, moving her mouth up and down on his dick and trying to work her fist in time with her mouth. Her hand-eye coordination was shit but he didn't seem to care.

She eased her mouth back a bit and he asked, "What the hell ya pullin' back for – OHHHHH…"

He wound up trailing off into a groan as she began to suck hard and fast on the head of his cock. She wasn't stupid. She'd learned what it was that men liked, what they wanted. While she hadn't messed around with more than four men – including Mac now – , that didn't mean that she hadn't done this for her ex enough times to learn "perfect her greatest talent" as the fucking prick had called it. After all, that's all he'd wanted her for, that and the fact that she'd always helped keep his life together for him. She'd kept him in good standing with his family and friends, made sure he went to work and got home safe, and helped him to make the best decisions involving himself when he asked her for advice. After she'd been out of his life, he'd gotten into trouble with the law, his family and friends had all shunned him, he'd wound up with some under-age little whore, and he'd lost his job because he never bothered to show up – and the prick had only worked on weekends as it was! He'd even been kicked out of the National Guard. If only they knew what a fuckup he was. They would've been ashamed to ever have considered him as part of their ranks.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and teased the slit with the tip of her tongue again before sliding her mouth back down on him and bobbing her head, working her mouth in slow, easy sucks. She liked to switch it up, wanted to keep him on his toes. She wanted to see how long he'd last, how much he could take, before he came undone.

Mac gave a grunt, his other hand coming up to join the one he already had tangled in her hair, and ground out, "Ya sure know what the fuck yer doin'. Whoever fuckin' taught ya has ya well-trained. Yer such a dirty fuckin' slut. Workin' that tongue and that mouth just right. FUCK you give good head!"

She purred, around him, knowing it would send vibrations up through his cock and straight to his core.

"Ya like that?" he asked her, "Ya like it when I talk dirty to ya?"

She gave another moan around him and sucked a little harder, bringing one hand up to cup his balls in her hand, gently squeezing and massaging them in her hand.

"UHN! Fuck!," he panted, his breath quickening a bit as he began to pant, "Ya dirty fuckin' slut! Suck my cock. Yer such a dirty bitch. I can feel that hot, wet, tight mouth slidin' up and down my cock. God ya have any idea how hard you've got me? Yer drivin' me fuckin' crazy. Ya keep that shit up and I'm gonna come down yer fuckin' throat. Yer a damn good blow, baby. Hell ya could suck start a fuckin' Harley."

She gave another moan around him, this one long and low, vibrating her mouth and lips around him, knowing it would rile him. And it worked like a fucking charm. She watched as those eyes, the color of sapphires now, rolled back into his head and he gave a deep, guttural growl, his hips starting to buck a bit. She eased her mouth back a little, not wanting him to shove himself down her throat and make her gag or choke. She gave a tiny, downward tug on his balls and he cried out in pleasure.

"Fuckin' hell! No bitch has ever done that shit before either," he informed her, panting.

She watched as his chest heaved, his breathing labored as the sweat started to drip down his body.

Libby eased her hand away from his cock and both of her hands with to his muscular thighs, squeezing and kneading gently, slowly working their way up.

She brought her mouth back so that just the head of his cock rested inside of her mouth and she started sucking hard and fast again, giving a purr around him as she found the pressure points in his hips with her thumbs, the spot where his hips met his thighs. She started working her thumbs in slow, relaxing, but firm circles. The key was to relax the muscle. Because if he relaxed them, he'd come for her, no questions about it.

Mac gave a sharp grunt, thrusting his hips hard, and groaned, "You fuckin' bitch. FUCK that's… MMMMM… Uhn! OHHHH that's good… That's SO fuckin' good… Never had that done before either. Yer a lotta firsts, ya know that?"

She winked at him, seeing those heavy-lidded eyes gazing back down at her, so dark, so full of lust. She knew what she was doing. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing. She'd done it time and time again. This was no new thing for her. Granted, she enjoyed this WAY better when it was Mac and not her fucking pathetic excuse for an ex-boyfriend. Mac made her wetter. Mace talked dirty to her. Mac was vocal and shameful.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come," he growled through tightly clenched teeth.

She could see that sex flush rising up his body, up his trim tummy, over his chest, up his neck and his handsome face.

She gave an excited moan around his cock and pressed more firmly against those pressure points in his hips, working her thumbs harder, faster. His hips started to rock of their own accord and she felt his body tensing.

She saw his face scrunch up with pure pleasure, those breathtaking eyes squeeze shut tight, and then he was flying high.

"FUCK! Oh! Oh fuck! Libby! Fuckin'…" he trailed off into a deep, animalistic growl as he came into her mouth and down her throat, his cock twitching and spasming as the hot, wet, sticky liquid spurted into her mouth in little waves.

But she just took it all in stride, swallowing it down and pumping him with a hand to make sure he got it all out. When she knew he was finally finished, she sucked and licked him all clean, working her tongue over his heated, sensitive flesh. She pulled back and looked up at him.

He was panting hard, his chest heaving as he gave a slow, sure grin. It stretched clear across his handsome face. And she could even overlook the meth mouth since it was honestly just a few of his top teeth that were fucked up. That cocky grin, no matter how his teeth looked, was sexy. It meant she'd pleased him, that he was satisfied.

"Didn't miss a fuckin' drop, ya greedy little bitch… THAT'S what I like ta fuckin' see… And ya didn't spit… Ya swallowed it all down, took it like a fuckin' champ… I'll give ya one thing, Libbs… Yer the best fuckin' blow I've ever had… And I'll tell ya somethin' else… Yer the dirtiest fuckin' bitch I know…" Mac said before giving a breathless chuckle and leaning back on the couch.

"I'll letcha catch your breath, big guy," she replied, leaning over to nip at his cheek and give his chin a quick suck, "I've got some tacos ta make."

With that being said, she headed for the stairs, fixing her jeans up on the way. Hell she hadn't even realized she'd left them open after Mac had showed her how a REAL fucking man could please her with his fingers. No. Scratch that. FINGER. He'd fucked her with just one finger. But he'd made her squirt nonetheless.

A smirk curled her lips as she headed up the stairs. She had tacos to make.

**You likey? Please fill me in on all your lovely thoughts. I can't WAIT to hear from you. I'm practically DYING over here. Don't worry, troubles will be coming eventually – like the next chapter – but there will be PLENTY more smut in later chapters if you liked what I wrote here. Hit me with those reviews. :D**

**Libby**


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Things Are Better Left

**Author's Note:**** Well this is the last one I have done so far. I've gotta get ideas together before I can start working on more. Once I get another chapter done, I'll be sure to post it. Like I've said before and I'll say again, the more reviews I get – and the more detailed they are – the more I'll be able to get an idea of what the readers like and don't like. That helps me more than you'll ever know. So I can't thank you enough for reading this far and I hope you enjoy chapter 4. See you soon!**

**Chapter 4: Some Things Are Better Left Unknown**

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac woke, a smug smirk curling his lips. He'd just had the best damn dream about his little brunette. He'd dreamed that he'd pressed her up against her bedroom wall and fucked her senseless, one hand fisted in her hair, the other arm resting under that Grade A ass. She'd met him thrust for thrust, shouting in pleasure and moaning dirty, filthy things to him.

He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. This was the PERFECT way to fucking wake up, with a goddamn boner.

He sighed. He'd have to wait until it went down. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he'd fucked that tight little pussy of hers with his finger last night, pressing her right up against her dryer and grinding into that amazing ass. He remembered how she'd given him the BEST fucking blow he'd ever had. She'd done a few things none of the other whores had ever done for him before. She'd sucked his balls. She'd worked the very tip of her tongue INTO that sensitive little slit at the very tip of his cock. She'd given his balls a little tug. She'd also found the pressure points in his hips and massaged them, relaxing the muscles and making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. She hadn't let a drop of his cum spill from her mouth when he came for her either, and he'd come harder than ever. She'd been a LOT of firsts.

She'd paid special attention to the head of his cock, something not every bitch did. She liked to switch it up, sucking slow and easy on his shaft for a bit and then hard and fast on the head after swirling that wicked tongue around his sensitive, heated flesh. She'd teased the slit, flicking and licking. She'd also played with his balls and massaged his thighs. She also had this little trick where she tucked her thumb into her fist and was somehow able to take ¾ of his length into her mouth, more than most women could. Granted, she didn't deep-throat him but he didn't care. And she didn't nibble, which he approved of. Some bitches were all teeth. Some nibbling wasn't bad. But some bitches forgot they were dealing with sensitive flesh, that they had to be careful. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told her she was the best damn blow he'd ever had. And, when she'd revealed the fact that all her ex had had to do was see her suck on a damn straw and he was ready to go, he didn't doubt it. Nor had he doubted her when she'd admitted her ex would beg for it.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

Yeah. Those thoughts weren't exactly helping to cool him down and work that hard on down.

He heard his cell phone start to ring and he reached out to his nightstand, blindly feeling around for it until he found it.

"Yeah?' he answered without looking to see who it was.

"I need another batch," he heard Walter bark at him in that thick accent.

And, just like that, bye bye boner. He eased his arm away from his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

He sighed and replied, "All right. I'll head out ta the cave today. I'll have Gage run the shop today."

Then a thought hit him and he was quick to add, "I've got a deal for ya though. I'll make ya a DOUBLE batch on one condition. Ya let that little brunette go. Fire her. Tonight."

"MAAAAAC…" Walter growled out a warning.

"Fire her or ya just get the normal batch," Mac told him.

Walter sighed and there was a pause. He was clearly considering.

"What's your interest in the girl?" Walter questioned.

"Oh she's not gonna disappear, if that's what yer worried about," Mac answered, "She's got more fire in her than any other bitch I've ever met. And she's a DAMN good blow. So she's gonna be stickin' around. But I don't know if ya wanna be keepin' her on at the Mesa. She's got a LOTTA issues. And she's got a mouth on her and a temper ta go with it. Ya haven't seen ANYTHING yet, ol' man. 'Sides, she used ta work front desk at her hometown pool so I can finally fire that little blonde bitch that worked front desk before."

"I haven't agreed yet," Walter pointed out.

"I gave her the offer last night and she seemed AWFULLY interested," Mac informed him.

"I don't get people in askin' for work at the bar often, Mac," Walter hinted.

"And all I get ta work at the shop are dipshits," Mac snapped.

"You watch your tone with me, son!" Walter snarled.

"If ya don't let her work for me, Walter, I'll start ta become a bigger problem than ya already think I am now," Mac threatened, "I want this one. Ya make me happy, things will go REAL smooth for ya."

Mac wanted that little brunette. Hell she was already his! She just didn't know it yet. He'd do whatever he had to in order to have her, even if that meant disobeying Walter, something he rarely EVER did. He could make all KINDS of trouble for Walter and Walter knew that. The old bastard just didn't believe he'd actually do it. But Mac would show him.

"You really want this _chica_?" Walter finally inquired.

"That's what I fuckin' said, wasn't it?" Mac growled, showing him a taste of the hostility he'd receive if he denied Mac, if he refused to let him have what he wanted.

"3 strikes, Macario Sanchez," Walter stated, "You fuck up 3 times, son, and you lose your little _puta. _I'll give her to Devon. He's quite interested in her himself."

"Devon lays so much as a fuckin' FINGER on Libby and you'll be gettin' yer golden boy in the mail, in tiny fuckin' pieces, with a video of how I made him cry like a little pussy. I'll show ya EXACTLY what I did ta him, STEP by fuckin' STEP. And then I'll come after you. There won't be a place you'll be able ta run that I won't find you. And forget hidin'. Haus doesn't like ya very much so I don't think it'd take much convincin' ta get him ta track yer sorry ass down. And what he doesn't maul, I'm sure the coyotes would be happy ta gnaw on. Nah. Fuck that. That's too easy. I think after Haus gets done with ya, I'll show ya just what it is that I do when I 'take care of it' for ya," Mac thought aloud.

"You ungrateful little _hijo de puta! Mestizo _bastard! You're as useless as a damn pair of tits on a man! Your mother was a whore!" Walter ranted, mixing some Spanish in with his English.

"I'll go ahead and make up that double batch then," Mac said before hanging up, a huge grin stretching from one ear to the other as he gave a hearty chuckle.

He'd stood up to the mean fucker for once. He'd have his little brunette. Today was a good day already.

He sat up and flipped through the contacts in his phone. A smirk curled his lips when he found the number he was looking for. He pressed the send button and waited for her to pick up.

"What do you need, Mac?" he heard the mouthy blonde bitch demand after the third ring.

"Yer fired," he informed her.

"Fired?" she asked in pure disbelief, "But on one else will work for you!"

"Actually, they will," he retorted, "And she starts tomorrow. Today is yer last day. So yeah, yer fired, Stacy."

"It's Lori!" she growled.

"Whatever," he snapped before hanging up on her.

He still had another couple calls to make.

Mac found his assistant manager's number and started right in when Gage answered, "Yeah, I've got somethi'n I've gotta take care of today. SO either you can manage today or ya can call the others and tell 'em we're closed today. That's up ta you. I fired that blonde bitch today and we'll have a new girl in tomorrow."

"Well I'd hate ta close her today, Mac," was Gage's response, "You'll lose money if we close it."

"That's my man," Mac praised, voicing his approval, "Tell that bitch that she's not gettin' her last check when she shows up. That money's goin' ta the new girl. And she's OFF-LIMITS. Nobody and I mean NO-body is ta touch her. Got it?"

"You got it. I'll be sure ta tell the boys. What should I tell Lori about her check?" Gage questioned.

"Tell her she didn't fuckin' deserve it. Shit it's the truth. And if she has a problem with that, she can fuckin' call me. Remind her that I know where she lives. And I know who her sister is too. That oughta do the trick."

"You got it, Mac," his assistant manager replied, "Will do."

"That'll do," Mac told him before hanging up.

Just one more call now. Hell he felt like he was working in Grand Central Station or something.

He looked up the number and grinned as he waited.

"Miss me already?" He heard her now-familiar voice purr into the phone.

"Depends," he retorted.

"On what?" Libby questioned, playing along.

"Ya miss my cock?" he asked her.

She giggled and answered, "Among other things."

"LIKE?" he prompted.

"Like superman ice cream. I haven't had that in a while. And pies my grandpa used to make. God those were DELICIOUS! And drivin' down the back roads with my windows down and the radio blared. Those were fun days. And chocolate covered pretzels. I just LOVE-,"

"Elizabeth!" he snapped.

"I wasn't done with my list yet," she said, "I didn't get ta the good stuff yet. I miss long walks with Zeus of a night when it's cool. I miss horsin' around with the few friends I had from high school-,"

"Elizabeth!" Mac growled.

"And I seem ta miss a man. I think his name was Mac but I could be wrong. He had the brightest, most beautiful and yet piercing, blue eyes. He had shaggy, brown hair and facial hair. His skin was so tanned, his body so toned and firm," she started to say, listing off a description of him that he was quite proud of.

"THAT'S more like it," he told her, voicing his approval.

But she went on as if he'd never spoken, continuing with her little list as she informed him, "I miss that cocky, crooked little smirk he'd given when he liked somethin' he heard or a reaction I gave. I miss his dirty mouth and his hot breath on my skin as he murmured all those filthy things ta me. I miss feelin' him grind against me and the way he made me lose my breath when he fucked me with his finger and rubbed my clit with his thumb. And I DEFINITELY miss suckin' that monster cock of his. Everything about him drove me crazy. I even had a naughty little dream about him last night."

Mac was growing hard again, his cock stiffening a little more with every word that spilled from her mouth.

"'S that right?" he questioned, "Just so happens he had a wet dream about you too, ya dirty little bitch. You tell me about yers and I'll tell ya about mine."

"You've got yourself a deal, baby," his little brunette agreed, "Spill it, mister."

He chuckled and started in, "I fucked ya right into the damn wall there in yer bedroom. Ya were shoutin' and moanin', purrin' all those dirty things into my ear as ya dug those claws into my back. Ya screamed my name when ya came hard for me."

He heard her gasp before she gave a little purr that told him she liked the sound of that.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You laid me out on the bed and blindfolded me. Ya pressed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses ta every square INCH of my body before givin' little love bites ta your favorite spots. Then ya buried your face between my thighs and practically DEVOURED my pussy," she told him.

He gave a long, low growl. So she wanted him to blindfold her and ravage her body? He had a feeling he'd enjoy that a little TOO much.

"Careful whatcha wish for, Libbs," Mac told her, "Ya just might get it."

"Mmm…" she hummed, "Ya wouldn't hear any complaints outta me."

"You ARE a dirty little bitch," he groaned.

"I'll make your every last ONE of your dirty little fantasies come true, as long as you're willing ta wait 'til I'm ready and go at my own pace," she informed him.

"Yer gonna get yerself into a WHOLE lotta trouble talkin' like that," was his response.

"Who said I didn't have any of my own little fantasies?" she teased.

"I won't be around 'til late tonight," he said, changing the subject before he went and did something stupid, like ask her what those dirty little fantasies were that were kicking around up there in her twisted little mind.

"Okay," she replied.

She didn't ask why, like all the other bitches asked him. So he actually gave her a vague explanation.

"I've gotta do somethi'n that's gonna take up the majority of the day and night," he told her.

About 8 to 12 hours actually.

"My second job," he added.

"All right," Libby commented, "Oh! I mean ta tell ya before ya distracted me with those… DELICIOUS thoughts. Walter called me here about… Oh 15 minutes ago I think. He told me that I did a real good job last night at the bar but he just can't afford the extra help right now so he'll call me if somethin' comes up."

"Yer welcome," Mac said, a smug smirk on his face.

"I thought he sounded like he was lyin' out of his ass," she stated, laughing, "Thank you. Now I'll only hafta worry about my boss grabbin' my ass instead of all the damn customers."

He chuckled at that and nodded to himself. She was DAMN straight.

"I've already told the assistant manager that yer off-limits ta ALL the guys. PERIOD. And I fired the bitch that worked front desk there for me before. Today's her last day. So ya start tomorrow. I'll stop by yer place and pick ya up at 6:30 tomorrow mornin' so we'll be sure ta be there on time," he informed her.

"So you guys open at 7:00 then?" she questioned.

"8:00," he corrected her.

"So why pick me up an hour and a half early?" she inquired.

Mac licked his lips and answered, "So I can get it outta my system before startin' the day."

She gave a little purr and her voice was husky as she bantered playfully, "Only if I get a healthy serving of my Big Mac too. If I'm gonna hafta see you in coveralls and see that ass while you're bent over cars all day, I'm gonna need some before work or your employees are gonna get an eyeful of the new girl sexually harrassin' the boss man."

"Libbs, ya keep that shit up and yer gonna make me love ya," he warned.

"Love's non-existent," came her response.

He smirked. This bitch was MADE for him. And he'd only known her for a day!

"Well, since it looks like I've got the day off, I'm just gonna chillax. You know any places I can go swimming?" Libby asked him, "Walter said I could go horseback ridin' around the trails there at his place. He even said he could take me out on the trails the first few times 'til I learn the way. God I've missed ridin' SO much-,"

"You stay AWAY from Walter!" Mac snarled before catching himself and gentling his tone a little, "I don't trust him around you, Elizabeth. I saw the way he looked at ya last night. I wouldn't put anything past the ol' man. And Devon's got his eye on ya so the ol' codger's probably gonna try ta set ya up with his little 'golden boy'."

"The FUCK he will!" the feisty little brunette objected strongly.

It made him smile. She was definitely an opinionated one. And she didn't hesitate to state those opinions either, whether she was asked for them or not.

"The cheeky bastard thinks he's hot shit but he's not my type at all and he's an arrogant prick. And, from what I could tell, he's SICK, and NOT in a good way," she stated.

"He is. You stay as far away from that one as ya can. Ya understand me?" he asked.

"Not a problem. TRUST me," she replied.

"I'll take ya ta this secret swimmin' spot I've got," Mac told her, "I've gotta head out that way anyway. So I'll take Haus with me and ya can take yer mutt with ya."

She laughed but asked, "So, if you're gonna be workin' most of the day and part of the night, how am I supposed ta get home?"

"I'll be close by," he reassured her, "You've got my number. Ya call me when yer done swimmin' and I'll take ya home before goin' back ta finish up work. It's not a problem."

"Only if you're sure. I'd hate to interrupt ya in the middle of somethin'," she said.

"It's fine," he replied, his tone telling her that it wasn't up for debate.

"All right. Well I'll go ahead and start gettin' ready. You can swing by any time ta pick me up," she told him, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Nah," he answered, "Not really much of a breakfast person. Hell I'm not much of a morning person in general."

"Well I'll fix somethin' ta fill that tummy," she commented, "It's 7:30 now. I'll have it ready by 9:00."

"All right," he finally relented, "I'd better letcha go. Bitches always take FOREVER ta get ready."

"Not THIS bitch," she informed him, "But I'll letcha go. See ya in a bit."

"You bet yer sweet ass," he retorted.

"Aww… Well THANK you," she crooned.

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

He grinned at the phone before sitting up and getting out of bed.

_**~*Libby*~**_

Libby packed a book bag full of things she and Zeus would need. She grabbed 6 bottles of water, a couple of Zeus's toys, a bowl for his water, a bowl for his food, food and treats for Zeus, and some munchies for herself as well, should she get hungry. The bag was stuffed by the time she was done packing it. She even packed a roll of toilet paper since she knew that she wouldn't be able to get to a real bathroom that day.

She pulled a pair of her baggy, black, basketball shorts on and a gray undershirt over top of her tankini. At the last minute, she decided she was stupid for forgetting suntan lotion and she slipped into one of the side pouches of her book bag.

"All right, Zeusy," she announced, "We're ready ta go."

Zeus's ears perked up and he lifted his head off his chin. He was quick to sit up and cock his head to one side. Go? He knew that word!

She laughed and said, "We've just gotta wait for Mac. And I've gotta make some breakfast. You already had yours but Mac hasn't. Let's see what we have ta fix."

She finally decided on some of her homemade apple cinnamon oatmeal and set in on fixing it. It was ready by the time Mac showed up.

She dished them both a bowl up, filling his bowl almost full and hers only halfway full. Men were practically human garbage disposals. They almost always polished all of their food off. And you never had to worry about what to do with your leftovers if you had a man or a dog.

She grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured them both a mug of coffee, setting the creamer and sugar on the table.

"What is it?" Mac asked, looking skeptically at his bowl as she poured some milk into her own and started stirring.

"My famous, homemade, apple cinnamon oatmeal," she answered with a smile, "It's good, I promise. I'd never fix ya somethin' I wouldn't eat myself unless I knew ya liked it. If ya don't like it, ya don't hafta eat it."

He tried a bite before nodding and reaching out for the milk. She was surprised to discover that he fixed his coffee up the same way she did too, with a couple scoops of sugar and some creamer.

Just like the night before, they ate in silence. Mac wasn't much of a talker most of the time – in the short time she'd known him at least – and he DEFINITELY wasn't the kind to talk while he was eating. He was too in-tuned to his food and she didn't want to bother him.

After their meal, she washed the pot she'd cooked with and put the other dishes into the dishwasher. Then she headed to the bathroom.

When she came back out, she asked, "Did you remember ta bring bowls for Haus's food and water?"

Mac just shook his head and she rolled her eyes, going to dig out the spare bowls Zeus had.

"He could get dehydrated without water, Mac. Will he have any shade he can get into? He has a heat stroke and there's not a vet in town ta treat him," she pointed out.

She absolutely HATED the idea of something happening to the poor dog. She was an avid animal lover, having grown up around animals all her life. To her, they were like children. And animals and children were her two weaknesses. Well, and chocolate.

"He's 5 years old," Mac informed her, "He's been livin' outside for about 4 years now, day and night. He'll be FINE."

She gave him a glare and sighed. He had a stubborn streak a country mile wide. Hell he was almost as stubborn as she was. She might have finally met her match with this one. But she wasn't going to let HIM know that.

"I'll put 'em in the truck. I hope you'll use 'em. I'm gonna pack some food and treats for him too," she told him, going to grab a couple Ziploc bags and fill them both, one with dog food and the other with assorted dog treats.

She finally shook her head and decided to just fix a bag for Mac and Haus like she'd fixed for herself, filling it with everything she'd packed for herself but this time it was for her boys. She wouldn't let Mac know she considered him hers. But she did.

She walked over to Mac and thrust the bag into his chest, telling him, "If you're not gonna look out for yourself and your dog, then I will. There's plenty of water for both of you, food for Haus, treats for Haus, and snacks for you. There's even toilet paper and suntan lotion in there. And I put a couple of Zeus's toys in for him. And the dog bowls are in there for him."

Mac sighed and rolled his eyes, repeating, "He'll be FINE. And so will I."

"TAKE it," she insisted, pushing the bag more firmly against his chest as he reached up to take one of the handles in his big hand.

She let it go and patted her thigh, heading for the door. Zeus following close behind her. She didn't say another word to Mac as she held the door open and gestured for him to head out of the house.

"If yer gonna give me shit all day-," he started to say.

"I've gotta lock up, Mac," she said, showing him the keys she'd just pulled from the front of her bag – where she'd stashed her keys, phone, and wallet.

He gave a little glare and she just glared right back at him.

"'If you're gonna give me shit all day'," she quoted him, "I could just as easily spend the day here and just find the shop on my own tomorrow morning."

"The fuck you will!" he snapped, those blue eyes narrowing even further at her.

He headed out of the house and she closed the door, locking it behind her. She headed over to the truck, seeing Haus standing in the back of the truck, leaning out to sniff at her.

"Hey, baby boy," she greeted, smiling and reaching out to scratch around his collar.

He leaned into her touch and let his eyes drift shut, giving her a big doggy smile.

"You gonna keep Mac company today?" Libby asked the dog.

"He's gonna guard the place I work at," Mac informed her, opening the tailgate.

She gave a whistle and patted the tailgate for her own dog to hop up into the back of the truck. Zeus did and both dogs sniffed each other over before sitting down as Mac closed the tailgate.

Libby walked around to climb up into the cab of the truck. She was used to climbing up into her 1987, black Chevy Silverado but his truck sat up a bit higher than hers. She started to reach for her seat belt but Mac reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and slide her over to sit in the seat in the middle of the cab, right next to him.

"Oh NOW you wanna play nice?" she questioned.

He used one hand to put the truck in reverse and guide the wheel, the other sliding up from her waist to fill his big hand with the breast closest to it.

"What'd Chester ever do ta you?" she questioned, giggling.

"Who the fuck's Chester?" he growled, casting a glare over in her direction as he pulled onto the dirt road that towards the highway.

She laughed harder and said, "My right tit."

"Ya named yer tits?" he questioned, an amused expression on his handsome face.

She nodded and replied, "I named my tits and my little half-sister named my ass cheeks when I was sleepin' so I couldn't protest. And I named my pussy too but I never call it by name so that doesn't matter."

"What's yer other tit's name?" he asked curiously, licking his lips as he stole a peek down at her chest.

"Left tit is Charlie. The right one is Chester. The ass cheeks are Gary and George – Gary's the left and George is the right. Felix is what I decided ta name my pussy but I never refer ta it by name," she explained, laughing a bit more.

He just laughed. Apparently, he thought it was pretty amusing.

"WELL!" she huffed, feigning hurt feelings, "I'm glad you find it amusing."

He just laughed harder, making her giggle right along with him.

She leaned over a bit, pressing her open mouth to his neck. She flicked her tongue over his skin before pressing a kiss to the spot and moving up his neck. She felt his hand tighten on her breast and she purred against his skin, nuzzling at him with the tip of her nose and her lips.

"Better watch it, mister," she teased lightly, using his own line on him, "'Keep that shit up and you'er gonna make me love ya'."

Mac chuckled and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before sitting up straight in her seat and reaching out to turn the radio on, finding a country station and smiling.

Keith Urban's "Little Bit of Everything" came on the radio and she grinned, turning the volume up another couple notches and starting to sing when the chorus came up, "I don't need too much of nothin'. I just wanna sing a little chill song and get my grove on. Pour somethin' strong down in my drink. Oh I know I don't need a whole lot of anythin'. I just want a little bit of everything. Na na na na. Na na na na. I just want a little bit of everything."

She saw a small smile tug at Mac's lips out of the corner of her eye. So she sang along to all the songs she knew. It was a long drive anyway and the scenery was pretty. So why not enjoy herself? She had good tunes on the radio and Mac's arm wrapped around her as they flew down the highway.

Mac removed his arm from around her waist and started to lean over across her, reaching towards his glove compartment.

"Whatcha need?" she asked him, "I can get it."

"It's in the glove compartment," he told her.

She reached out and opened the glove compartment.

"You wanna grab me that tin?" he questioned, pointing it out to her.

She nodded and grabbed it, setting it into his now-empty hand.

He popped the top of it off and her heart stopped as she saw what was in it. A fine, white powder stared back at her and she looked up at him with her eyes full of pity.

She knew there'd been a reason for his teeth looking the way they did. Now her suspicions were confirmed. He had meth mouth. She swallowed and looked away, staring out the other window. She couldn't bear to watch him use the drugs. Knowing that he did them was another, but actually WATCHING him? She'd had friends that had done drugs before but nothing as heavy as crystal meth and she CERTAINLY hadn't been around any of them while they'd been doing drugs. She'd seen the after affects, when they'd come around while they were still high. But that didn't mean that she ever wanted to get involved with drugs herself.

"We all have our vices," she heard him say.

She just nodded, not able to look at him.

She heard him put the lid back on and he nudged her hand with the tin. She took it without a word, opening the glove compartment and putting it back where she'd found it. She was silent after that, simply staring out the windshield ahead of them. What did a woman say after they just found out that the man they were interested in was doing crystal meth?

"I didn't do it," he informed her.

She didn't say a word.

"Ya gonna give me the silent treatment now?" he questioned.

"It's none of my business what you do, Mac," she replied quietly, "You're a big boy. You make your own decisions. I'm just sorry you got hooked on somethin' like that. That's the WORST drug out there on the market. Half of the people that do it die – from an overdose, a bad batch, or they can't handle the affects. The other half wind up addicted, usually for life. It's the strongest and deadliest of all the drugs out there. But, like I said, it's none of my damn business what you do. Who am I ta judge you for it?"

"Well ya clearly do or ya wouldn't have reacted like that," he spat.

She turned her gaze from the windshield to the passenger side window and murmured quietly, "I don't think there are very many bad people out there. There are plenty of people that make unwise decisions or do bad things. Granted, there are some people that are just… bad. But EVERYONE makes their own choices in life. I'm no better than anyone else and I'm no worse than them either. I don't claim ta be perfect by any means. Hell I'm the farthest thing from it. There's good in everyone, Mac. I can read people, their body language, their facial expressions, the vibes I get from them. You're as fucked up as I am. I'm not denyin' that I'm fucked up. But that doesn't make you a bad person. You turn ta the drugs ta cope because it's all you know. It doesn't hafta be that way. I'm not a fuckin' shrink and I'm not a fuckin' doctor but I know you probably hate the drug just as much as you love it, as much as you crave it. You hate it because you crave it, hate it because you need it, hate YOURSELF for ever having tried it. But I've said enough. I'll just shut up."

She felt him trying to glare a hole into the back of her head but didn't open her mouth again. The ride was completely silent after that, except for the noise of the engine of his truck.

Finally, Mac pulled the truck up in front of a decent-sized pond. Libby couldn't even manage a small smile, even though the sight was quite a relief to her, and she was quick to climb out of the truck. She grabbed her pack and headed for the back of the truck. Mac hopped out of the truck and lowered the tailgate for Zeus to hop down.

"You hear or see anything off, ya call me," Mac told her firmly.

She nodded and he persisted, "I mean it, Elizabeth."

She nodded again and leaned up on tiptoes, bringing her arms up around his neck as she gazed into his eyes, searching for any kind of emotion in them. But they were blank. He'd shut her out.

"Can I get a kiss before ya leave?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"No," he answered.

She just nodded and eased herself away from him, saying, "Fine. Have a good day."

He smacked her ass as she turned to walk away and she froze, letting out a muttered "Shit!" under her breath as her ass arched back into his large hand.

"Get back 'ere," he hold her, sliding a finger through her belt loops and giving a sharp tug to turn her around and tug her right up against him.

He pressed her right up against his hard body and gave a low growl as he leaned down and claimed her lips. The kiss was rough, hungry, relentless. His mouth tasted like whiskey and cigarette smoke. His hands had a firm grip on her, one behind her head and the other cupping her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he practically DEVOURED her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth, every little nook and cranny. She sucked on his tongue and he groaned as his hips gave a little buck and she couldn't miss the fact that he was growing hard for her.

When he finally pulled back, her head was spinning a bit and she was breathless, feeling like she was walking on cloud 9. NEVER in her 21 years of life had she been kissed like that. Hell she was even weak in the knees! And it was only their FIRST kiss!

A smirk stretched clear across that devilishly handsome face of his as he let her go and her hands slid out of his soft, shaggy hair to fist in the front of his shirt to try to keep her upright.

"I'll be seein' ya," he told her, his voice a deep rasp as arousal flashed in those piercing, blue eyes that were now the color of sapphires.

She nodded and gave him a dazzling smile, replying, "You be careful. And have a good day. Come back ta me in one piece, ya hear?"

He nodded, smiling down at her as he stepped away and brought his hands up to uncurl her fingers from his shirt.

Mac climbed into his truck and she watched him drive away, a big smile on her face.

Libby spent the majority of the day in the pond. She swam, she floated, she dipped her toes into the water while sitting on the dock. She played with Zeus and nibbled on some of her snacks while she watched Zeus splash around in the shallower water of the pond. But the clouds that had built up in the sky were getting darker by the second. And, sure enough, after she'd finished packing up her and Zeus's things, the sky opened up and let loose. The rain just poured down, pelting at her exposed skin and soaking her clothes through and through. She was soaked down to the bone.

She sighed but called Zeus to her and started looking around to see if there was any place she and her dog could seek shelter. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes, gazing all around. But Zeus had already started ahead of her and she had no choice but to follow him. So she did.

She followed him for probably a good 15 minutes before she saw a cave and smiled to herself.

"Oh thank GOD!" she cried, happily heading towards it.

She saw Haus standing just inside the entrance of the cave and Mac's truck was parked out in front of it. There was a "NO TRESPASSING" sign posted in front of the entrance to the cave and her brows wrinkled in confusion. Was this where Mac worked? What the hell did he do for his second job? Maybe he'd just sought shelter from the rain like she was. Either way, it didn't matter. She'd find him and they'd wait it out until the rain cleared up.

Haus started to wag his tail as she drew closer, looking up at her with excitement in those big, brown eyes. She smiled down at him and reached down to pet him.

"Come on, baby," she told him, "Let's getcha further into the cave where it's safer."

She started through the entrance of the cave, reaching up to ring the water out of her long hair. She made her way through the tunnel, slowly and carefully. The further she went, the lighter she noticed it was getting. Mac was probably already hunkering down to wait out the rain.

There was a loud clap of thunder and she nearly jumped right out of her skin, giving a gasp and pressing a hand to her chest as she cursed, "Jesus CHRIST!"

Haus and Zeus both paused to look up at her. She waited a couple minutes for her racing heartbeat to regulate again before she continued down the tunnel.

When she came to the source of the light, she gasped. There, standing in front of her, was a masked figure in navy-colored coveralls and black work boots, a knife in its hand, as it stood with its back towards her. A young man was hanging from the ceiling, bound around his wrists by heavy chains as his body hung suspended above the ground. His eyes were wide with fright as he looked at the masked figure. Then his eyes focused on her.

"Help!" he cried, "Please! Help me!"

The masked figure followed his gaze, slowly turning around to look at her and cock its head to the side. It started towards her and she started to back up, placing her hands out in front of her as her eyes grew wider and wider with fear. She tripped over something on the floor and fell backwards, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head as she smacked it off of something awfully hard. She saw the masked figure leaning over her and reaching towards her. Then everything went black…

Spanish Translations:

_puta – _bitch

_mestizo – _mixed race

_hijo de puta – _son of a bitch

**Yes I know. I'm a bitch for leaving it with a cliffhanger that way. But now you want to read more? Right? If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'm always open to suggestions. I'll consider some of my favorites of course. And, if I decide to go with an idea, I'll be sure to give you credit in the author's note for the next chapter whenever I can get it done. I haven't started it yet because I'm busy trying to come up with ideas for it. So hit me with those reviews and any thoughts, questions, concerns, or suggestions you might have. Lots of love! :D**

**Libby**


	5. Chapter 5 - Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**** Well, you'll get to see a bit of the darker side of Mac in this chapter. He gets up to some… Well, Macly activities. *laughs* So you'll get to see him pissed off and get a taste of his handiwork – he's a crafty son of a bitch when he wants to be. Anyway, I'll just shut up and let you read it now.**

**Chapter 5: Partners in Crime**

_**~*Libby*~**_

Libby woke up with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She reached up to gingerly press her fingertips to the sore spot and gave a hiss of pain, grimacing.

The masked figure stopped pacing back and forth across the floor of the room in the cave, its head jerking around to look at her.

"Thank GOD you're okay!" the young man that was hanging from the ceiling cried in relief, genuine concern showing in his blue-gray eyes.

The masked figure's head snapped around again, this time to stare at the guy that was dangling by his wrists from chains that were attached to a hook that was embedded into the ceiling.

"Let him go," Libby said, slowly pushing herself up into a seated position.

She instantly regretted it, groaning in pain and reaching up to cradle her head in her hands. Her head was swimming, the room spinning around her.

"Fuck!" she cursed.

The masked figure was quick to make its way over to her, kneeling in front of her. It leaned right into her face and it took EVERYTHING she had not to scoot away from it. If she was going to get Mr. Cave Ornament and herself out of the cave alive, she was going to have to play nice with Mr. Masked and Creepy and do whatever it was he wanted.

The masked figure started to reach out towards her and she couldn't help but flinch. Its hand froze and it stared at her before slowly reaching out again, cupping her cheek this time and gently turning her head from one side to the other, left then right. It studied her and she clenched her jaw tight, forcing herself to remain still.

"Let him go," Libby repeated, her voice a bit firmer this time, after the masked figure had pulled its hand back again, "It's me you want, not him. He hasn't seen your face so he has no idea who you are. He'll leave town and you'll never see him again. He won't tell a soul about what he saw here today."

She passed a pointed glare over at Mr. Dangling in the Air and he shook his head hard.

"No!" he protested, "I won't leave you here!"

She looked over at him and informed him, "I was molested from the 'ripe' age of 8 'til I was 11 and killed the fucker. My ex beat me and used me for a blowjob and a babysitter. My father and grandma ran me down my whole life. So there's not a whole lot this fucker can do ta me that hasn't already been done. I can handle it. You can't. I'm willing ta make that sacrifice. I don't care what happens ta me, just as long as you're safe."

She heard Mr. Masked and Moody give a low growl and she pointed out, "Ya know, if you'd talk, it'd make things a HELL of a lot easier."

"I don't think ya wanna provoke him," Mr. Hanging by a Moment cautioned.

"If Mr. Masked and Murderous here wanted ta kill me, he would've done it by now," Libby pointed out, "It was YOU he was gonna beat like a piñata when I walked in. He was gonna cut you UP, not LOOSE."

The guy swallowed hard but nodded before stating, "When you fell and passed out, he went RIGHT over ta check the back of your head and sit by you. Hell he even fanned your face!"

"Well, well, well," she joked lightly, "Looks like I've got myself a secret admirer."

She reached out towards the mask but Mr. Masked and Motherly was apparently shy, easing away from her and shaking its head hard.

"Oh. I see. Don't wanna ruin the element of mystery, huh?" she teased.

He shook his head again and she tried to strike a deal with him to get Mr. Pretty Piñata down and set free.

"Tell ya what, big guy," Libby offered, "You let him go and you can keep me. But my boss slash… well whatever kinda weird, fucked up thing we've got goin'… isn't gonna be happy at ALL if I don't make it ta work on time tomorrow morning so our little sleepover is only for tonight. He'll come lookin' for me if I don't make it ta work. Matter of fact, he should be around here somewhere 'cuz his truck's parked outside the cave. He gets a hold of you and you are in SO much trouble."

The masked man gave a deep, hearty laugh and she pouted, informing him, "Keep laughin' at me like that and you're gonna hurt my little feelings. And THEN I'm gonna hafta kick your ass."

That only made him laugh harder.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before asking, "WELL… You gonna let Mr. Tale, Pale, and Curly go or not?"

The masked figure looked over at the young man with light brown curls spilling down to his chin. He heaved a sigh and got to his feet, going over to give a sharp yank on the chains. They came loose and the man fell to the ground with a loud THUD. He gave a groan of pain and slowly sat up.

The masked figure gave a jerk of its head for the exit of the room and Mr. Tall, Lean, and Handsome stole a glance over at Libby.

"I'll be fine," she tried to reassure him, "Go!"

Why was he stalling? Why was he waiting? Hell most people would've run for their lives and never looked back. But not this idiot. Instead, he just shook his head and refused to move.

She gave him a pointed glare, narrowing her cinnamon-colored eyes at him and repeating, "GO!"

But Mr. Stubborn Masochist just shook his head again and told the masked figure, "If she stays, I stay."

"Are you stupid?" Libby questioned, her brows rising up her forehead.

"I'm sympathetic and genuinely concerned. There's a difference," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Libby laughed and offered the young man a smile and a nod.

She patted the spot beside her and said, "Well, then I guess the sleepover's for 3 instead of 2. Come pomp a squat."

The man looked over at the masked figure and slowly approached her, going to take a seat next to her.

"Here," he said, leaning a little close to her and reaching out towards her, "Let me see that head. I'm in med school."

She turned her back to him and he gently parted her hair to take a look, informing her, "Well, you'll have a nice bump but ya didn't break the skin. Ya got lucky. It could've been worse. Ya wacked your head pretty hard there."

"They always said I was hard-headed. I guess they were right," she joked.

He chuckled and she turned to face him, asking, "So, what's your name?"

He held his hand out towards her and she took his hand, shaking it. He opened his mouth to tell her his name and the unthinkable happened. The masked figure growled, lunging at the man, and tackled him to the cave floor. He gave an enraged snarl as he plunged the knife he'd been holding into Mr. Sweet and Sympathetic's thigh.

Libby was quick to scramble across the floor towards the man as he howled in pain and gently lift his leg up to rest it on her lap, pleading frantically, "Stay with me! Hang in there. We've gotta get that blood flow stopped."

He gave a nod and she said, "I've gotta make a tourniquet but I don't have anything on me that I can use. I've gotta go get my pack and grab a shirt to tie tight around your leg."

He gave another nod and groaned in pain, reaching for his leg to try to apply pressure to the gaping wound.

She looked at Mr. Masked and Shank-Happy and pointed her finger at him as she gave him the FIERCEST glare and growled, "I'm goin' ta get my pack. Don't you fuckin' TOUCH him."

She looked down at Mr. Bleeding on Her Lap and instructed, "Keep that leg up above your chest. It'll keep it from bleeding as badly. I'll be RIGHT back."

The man gave a jerky nod and Libby glared at the masked figure one last time before darting towards the entrance of the cave. She grabbed her back pack and hurried back to the man she'd left bleeding on the floor, only to find that there was an even bigger pool of blood around him and he was choking on his own blood since the masked figure had sliced his stomach wide open.

"God DAMN it!" Libby cried, dropping her pack onto the cave floor and throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "What the fuck am I supposed to do with THAT?"

She gestured wildly to the dying man on the floor and the masked figure leaned its face in close to Mr. Quickly Growing Pale's face, staring at him as his choking sputtered and came to a stop.

Libby pointed at Mr. Masked and Disobedient and pointed out, "I told you NOT ta hurt him. You're DEFINITELY a man! Someone tells ya not ta do somethin' and ya do it anyway. If I would've told ya TO kill him, ya probably would've done it anyway. Can't win for losin' can I?"

Then, the masked figure reached up to yank the mask up and over its head.

Libby gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as she staggered backwards a bit, using the wall of the cave for support to keep her upright.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac saw those cinnamon-colored eyes grow wide with both horror and surprise. HE had been the one hiding behind the mask.

"You…?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

But then her mood changed and those eyes narrowed into a harsh little glare as she snarled, "You STUIPD son of a BITCH!"

It was HIS turn to glare this time and he pushed himself to his feet.

"Why?" she demanded, giving him an angry jab of her finger to the now-dead body of his latest victim, "WHY did you kill him? You get off on that shit, Mac?"

Mac sneered at her, snapping, "For your information, Doctor Dipshit here stumbled into the cave and found me cookin' up the new batch of shit. Ya think someone's just gonna 'forget' they saw someone cookin' up a DOUBLE batch of crank? I don't think so."

"So you KILL the fucker? Shit, Mac! There are other ways ta go about it! Scare the piss out of him if ya have to. Threaten him, stalk him ta spook him, run him outta town, dump him in the middle of nowhere. But NOOO. You've gotta KILL the poor bastard. He was at the wrong place at the wrong fuckin' time, just like I was. Hell he was probably just lookin' for a place ta get in outta the rain, like I was. And I bet he was scared shitless of you and would've kept his mouth shut just ta get outta here alive, like I was! God you're SUCH a fuckin' IDIOT!"

He didn't think. He just grabbed her, his strong hands grasping her arms tight as he slammed her up against the wall of the cave hard enough to rattle her teeth. The back of her head hit the wall of the cave and she cried out in pain before tears filled her eyes. And just like that, it woke him up. He snapped out of his rage, seeing tears filling those cinnamon-colored eyes.

"Libby, I'm sorry-," he was quick to start apologizing.

But she just gave him a fierce glare through the tears and growled, "Go ahead. Fuckin' do it. Ya think it'll make ya more of a man? Go for it. Bet this shit gets ya off too, doesn't it? You're a meth addict, a meth COOKER, a murderer, and what else, Mac? You a rapist too?"

He snarled and dropped her, letting her fall to the floor, where she landed hard on her ass and gave a little whimper.

"Fuckin' prick!" he heard her mutter under her breath.

The only thing that was keeping him from killing her or using her for a little plaything right now was the fact that it was Libby. He wouldn't do that to her, even if it took every BIT of his self-control not to hurt her. Because he'd already hurt her. He could see it in her eyes. And it killed him to know that he'd been the reason for her tears. Hell any other time he'd eat that shit up like candy. Tears and screaming only fueled his excitement and arousal. But no. Seeing them in her eyes and seeing that look of hatred staring back at him, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He was pissed as HELL at himself for having hurt her in the first place.

"You wanna know why I fuckin' did it?" he questioned, starting to pace around the room, feeling like an enraged, caged animal, "He liked you."

"Oh that's HORSESHIT, Mac!" she accused, slowly getting to her feet and reaching up to touch the back of her head, whimpering in pain and quickly jerking her hand back.

"He did," Mac insisted, "I saw the way he looked at you. He was sympathetic, sure. But he was honestly interested in you too."

"You don't know what the HELL you're talking about," she said.

"And he made you smile. He made you laugh. I couldn't have that. You are MINE, Elizabeth. ONLY mine. NO other man can touch you. NO other man can get close to you. You belong to ME. But he was going to touch you. And I wasn't going to tolerate that," he pointed out.

"You let him touch me before," she reminded him.

"That was when he was lookin' at the back of yer head. I wanted ta know if you were gonna be all right. Once I found out that ya weren't in any sort of danger, I knew I didn't need pretty boy around. He was going to touch you and you are MINE," Mac explained.

"I don't belong to ANYONE, Mac! I'm a fuckin' human being, not a goddamn possession!" she retorted moodily.

"See that's where you're wrong," he stated, reaching up to point at his own chest, "You came into MY town. You came into MY bar. You caught MY interest. You invited ME into yer home and let ME touch ya. You sucked MY cock. You came for ME, and you made ME come for you. You made ME wanna get ta know ya better. You came into MY life and made ME want you, Elizabeth Rhodes. That makes you MINE."

She rolled those hazel eyes at him and he growled, "You know how many people I've killed? How many I've tortured? You have ANY idea how many women I've fucked? How many I've raped? I didn't want that for you. Yer special. Yer DIFFERENT. NO one is EVER gonna hurt you. I won't allow it. And NO other man is EVER gonna touch you. Not now, not EVER."

"You know how fucked up that is, Mac?" she questioned, "I was willing ta overlook the fact that you did drugs, even after the incident in the truck. But THIS? Murder? Torture? RAPE? That's shit I can't just overlook."

"You admitted ya killed a man yerself!" he reminded her.

"THAT was different!" his little brunette snarled, her eyes full of hatred.

"Oh? How was that different?" he asked, "It was murder, wasn't it? Ya killed him, didn't ya?"

She gave him the worst glare he'd EVER seen and replied, "I was 11 years old, Mac. He'd molested me for the past 3 years of my life. I didn't know what else ta do. It was the only way he was gonna stop. That night… That night something was off… That night he crossed a line. He went from his usual 'be a good little girl and let daddy have his fun' to 'daddy wants YOU ta touch HIM'. I saw the look in his eyes that night, Mac. It was different from all the other nights. He wasn't going ta be content just to touch me or jerk himself off while makin' me watch him. He had somethin' else planned. He wasn't gonna stop."

She gave a full-body shudder of disgust and rubbed her arms hard with her hands as if she was trying to wash herself clean.

Mac growled at her revelation. He hadn't know any details about what had happened when she was a girl. He just remembered her mentioning during one of her little rants at him that she'd been molested.

"Would you have wanted that ta happen ta me? Would you have wanted him ta rape me like you've raped those girls? I was 11 years old, Mac. What would you have done if you were in my shoes?" she inquired.

"I would've made him beg. I would've taken my time and made sure he died as slowly and painfully as possible. They wouldn't have been able ta identify what remained of the body by the time I got done with the fuckin' prick," he answered with a sick smirk and a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

She gave a wicked grin of her own and commented, "The sick fucker got what he deserved. I stabbed him until I couldn't even lift my arm anymore. I went for the fucker's face first. Then the chest, stomach, and finally that disgusting, sorry excuse for a cock. The slimy bastard! They ruled it as 'self-defense'. Well NO shit, Sherlock! It was more of a hate crime than a straight up homicide. And I'm lucky that they DIDN'T rule it as a homicide. But whatever made 'em sleep better at night. Honestly, I saw the looks of pity and disgust in their eyes. Most of 'em probably had kids of their own or nieces or nephews. So I can understand why they ruled it the way they did and I'm glad they ruled it that way."

Mac nodded. That would've been the first person he would've looked up from her past, had the fucker still been alive.

She looked down at Mr. Dead as a Doornail and sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes.

Finally, she opened them again and asked, "What the hell are we gonna do with him? And, so help me GOD, Mac, if I find out you're a cannibal, THAT'S where I draw the fuckin' line."

He actually laughed at that. She was going to forgive him. She was going to accept him for who he really was.

"And the rape STOPS," Libby said, pointing a finger at him and narrowing those eyes for the umpteenth time already that day, "I MEAN it. I've been molested for 3 years of my life and I wouldn't wish that on ANYONE, not even my worst of enemies. And rape is worse than that. So that shit STOPS."

He nodded, but only because of what came out of that sassy little mouth of hers next.

"That is MY cock and I'll beat the SHIT out of any bitch you get ta fuck it or suck it. I'll strike the fear of Elizabeth Rhodes into every bitch in Cainville and the surrounding area if I have to and don't you think for even a fuckin' SECOND that I won't do it. They might say 'hell hath no mercy' but they've never seen me pissed off. By damn, if I'm yours, you're MINE. That shit works BOTH ways, Macario Sanchez."

He gave a little growl and demanded, "How the fuck ya know my full name?"

"Oh… I have my ways, Big Mac. I have my ways," she informed him, "Now. Figure out what the fuck we're gonna do with him. He's bleedin' all over the damn floor. And, if I remember correctly, you've got a double batch ta make for Walter."

Mac had started reaching down to grab the college kid's legs but he froze, his head snapping up and his eyes locking on her face, when he heard that last sentence.

"I never told you who I worked for…" he said slowly as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Walter wasn't the only one that called me today, Mac," Libby replied, "But he DID give me a 'firm warning' about not 'distracting Mac and fucking up his business'. Devon gave me a call first thing this morning, the slimy little sceeze, and tried ta chat me up. Actually, he tried ta 'convince you of what a liability it would be ta start spendin' time with Mac'. He told me about how you were 'the family fuckup' and you 'weren't good for anything' and you were 'disrespectful to every woman he's ever known'. Blah blah blah. Yada yada yada. Ya get the point. And ya know what I fuckin' told him?"

Mac could feel his face growing red. Hell his blood was practically boiling in his veins! How DARE he?! The dirty fucking prick! He was trying to weasel his way in on HIS fucking woman! But her question made him curious.

"What'd ya fuckin' tell him?" Mac questioned.

"I told him that I was a big girl and I was quite capable of making my own decisions. I ALSO told him that what I did and didn't do was none of his fucking business and that I didn't give a shit about whether he approved of my actions or not. I told him that he was a lying sack of shit and that, while you certainly had some issues, you hadn't given me any major problems yet. Finally, I told him that, if he didn't have any other reason for callin', I was gonna hang up on his ass. He backpedalled like ya wouldn't believe, practically trippin' over his own damn tongue ta apologize. So I called him a kissass and hung up," she explained.

Mac couldn't stop the huge, shit-eating grin that stretched clear across his face. He was proud. His woman had stood up to the very rat bastard that usually charmed the pants off of several of the local whores. Cainville's finest and Walter's little golden boy had just been rejected for once in his spoiled life. But he knew that Devon wouldn't let it go that easily. So Mac would have to keep a close eye on Libby. Now that Walter and Devon knew Mac and Libby were an unofficial but undeniable thing, he knew that they'd try to use her to get to him. And THAT he wouldn't let happen. Not while there was still air in his lungs and his cold, black heart was still beating.

But another thing he realized was this: she had stood up for him, something NO one had ever done before. NO one stood up for Mac. Hell even his old friend Rick hadn't stood up to Walter for him. Rick had never jumped into a fight for him either. Rick and Mac might've been friends but they weren't real close. Hell, Rick was the one that had slipped the meth into his drink that fateful night before everything had gone to shit.

So that only made him admire Libby even more.

"From now on, if I'm not with ya, ya make sure Zeus is," he told her firmly, "I wouldn't put anything past the two of 'em. They'd do ANYTHING they could ta hurt me, even if it meant usin' you ta get ta me."

And, while he'd never admit it, he'd never let himself live it down if something were to ever happen to her because of him.

She frowned, clearly not liking that idea, but nodded to him.

"Let me tell ya somethin' right now, Mac," Libby stated, laying it all out on the line as she pointed at him to make sure he was listening intently, "There are 3 things that I REFUSE ta put up with, 3 things that I can't overlook, no matter HOW hard I try. Number one, ya don't try ta force me into doin' somethin' I don't wanna do or try forcin' yourself on me. EVER. Two, you don't EVER lay another mean hand on me. You hurt me today, Mac. And I'm not happy about that at ALL. My head's fuckin' KILLIN' me right now. I hope you're fuckin' happy. And three, you don't fuck another woman, let her put her mouth on you, or let her touch you, not even if we have a fight. You break any of those 3 Cardinal Rules and I'm done. No questions asked. DONE."

He nodded. He knew she was serious. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Granted, all 3 of those rules were probably going to be hard to keep from breaking, especially the last, because of his nature and the things he was used to doing. But he'd agree to her terms and he'd do everything in his power to abide by her rules. After all, she was willing to overlook the fact that he murdered and tortured people she viewed as 'innocent'.

"So!" Mac said, "Help me get this fucker loaded up and we'll go dump him. I've still got that double batch ta cook up for Walter."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around the man's slender waist and lifted his top half off of the cave floor. Mac saw her shake her head in disapproval and mutter "Poor bastard" under her breath. But she helped him get the body out to his truck and heft it up into the back of the truck in the pouring rain.

"STAY," Mac told both dogs firmly as he stopped at the driver's side door of the truck.

They gave a whine but sat down inside the entrance of the cave again.

"Stay," she told them in a gentler tone, "We'll be back, I PROMISE."

Then she climbed up into Mac's truck and he drove out to a small pond that had a old sink hole in it.

It was bubbling and that rancid smell was coming up from the dark, murky water.

"Oh my GOD!" Mac heard Libby cry as she waved a hand in front of her face, "They'll never smell his rotting body over that stench. That's for SURE."

"They'll never find it either. Shit disappears here. Even the cops around here won't come out here. It's called a sink hole for a reason," Mac explained.

Her brows rose and he grabbed college boy's legs, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards his upper body for her to help him hoist the body up and out of the truck.

"This doesn't make me your partner in crime or anything," she stated.

He just chuckled at that.

It didn't take them long to get college boy dumped and they watched the body slowly sink into the dark, rancid depths until it disappeared from sight, Mac smirking at his craftiness and Libby grimacing in sympathy for the dead man. He stole a peek over at her and saw her look at him and bite her bottom lip before heading for the truck.

When they finally loaded the dogs up and climbed into the truck that night, it was 12:32.

"My GOD!" Libby cried as he put the truck in reverse and backed away from the cave, "I'd KILL for some Pizza Hut right now!"

He gave a dark chuckle, stealing a glance over at her as he turned onto the dirt road that would lead them back to the highway and back towards town. He smirked as he waggled his brows at her and she cast him a glare.

"NOT funny," she scolded, giving him a scowl.

But he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yer sick, ya know that?" he teased.

"Not as sick as you," she bantered playfully, a tiny smile curling her full lips.

That set him off again.

When he could finally calm down again, he told her, "Well… It's not Pizza Hut but I know this place that has good pizza and they're open late at night. We could call and place an order and head back ta yer place. Dinner and a movie or somethin'."

"Why, Macario Sanchez!" she cried in mock surprise, her eyes growing real wide, "Are you askin' me out on a DATE?"

"Well, technically, I'm askin' if I can go back ta yer place. So I'm askin' myself IN, not askin' you out," he pointed out.

"Ooo! And you're usin' big words too!" she teased lightly, "Well you CHARMER! Make half of that pizza sausage and pepperoni and throw in some breadsticks and you've got yourself a deal, Big Mac. I'll even letcha pick out the movie."

He grinned and nodded.

So, half an hour later, they were sitting on her loveseat, a half pepperoni and sausage, half taco pizza and a box of breadsticks with extra containers of marinara sauce set out on the coffee table in front of them, along with a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade for her and a bottle of Budweiser for him. The dogs were lying on the floor, having already been fed, and Mac had picked out a movie for Libby to pop into her laptop, which she'd set up on the nightstand he'd carried out from her bedroom. The movie was called "My Bloody Valentine". He'd thought it looked like a good horror movie – JUST his type of movie.

They both grimaced at the sex scene, her muttering "Ugly fucker" and him mumbling "Scrawny bitch". They both looked at each other and grinned before continuing to watch the movie, him criticizing the murderer's sloppiness and her pointing out the victims' stupidity. Once again, he was reminded that his little brunette was PERFECT for him. So, when she slid closer to him and rested her head on his chest, draping an arm around his waist, he just let her cuddle up to him and he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"GOD you reek!" she cried.

"Right back atcha," Libbs," he countered.

They both laughed, neither of them seeming to care. Instead, she just nuzzled at his jaw with the tip of her nose and those full lips.

A smile curled his own lips but he growled, "Would you cut that shit out?"

"Kiss my ass," she told him, "Ya know ya like it."

"Careful whatcha ask for, darlin'," he said, his voice a low, husky rumble, "Ya just might get it."

She gave a little purr and nibbled at his earlobe, earning herself a groan.

The truth was, he DID like it. And that's what scared him. Because he was feeling too much for her. Too much too soon. And it scared him shitless.

**Well, what'd ya think? Press that magic little button and let me know. I'm dying to hear from you!**

**Libby**


	6. Chapter 6 - Early Morning Tantrums

**Author's Note:**** Well, I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated anything. My apologies. I've been really busy, between work and trying to get things ready for college. And I've had several readers contact me about this story in particular, wanting me to update it. So, I've tried to do the best I can. I tried to read it over and revise it so that there weren't any errors but I'm sure I missed a few – like always. *sighs* My apologies for those too. But this week is going to be super chaotic, between work and prepping for my return to college. The week after this one won't be quite as busy but I will be moving onto campus again on Friday. Hopefully, I'll have more time to write while I'm in college this year but I don't know. We'll just have to see. So, my apologies in abundance but I'm going to do the VERY best I can and I REALLY appreciate all your support! Thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to hearing from you. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to update it. I'll be working 4 days this week and I'll be more likely to be working on this one than the Walking Dead fanfiction I've been posting. I'm stuck in a Mac rut – not that I mind at all. So any ideas or suggestions are welcome! I take my notebook and pens to force myself to write when I'm able at work. Also, I'm already trying to think of ideas for more smut from our Big Mac that I can incorporate into the story. So there WILL be more eventually. This chapter shows more of Mac's moody side and Libby's reactions to it – she's got a bit of a temper herself but she hasn't shown it yet. You finally get a taste of it in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Early Morning Tantrums**

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac realized that something was off the second he woke up. His bed wasn't this soft.

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't painted his room blue either.

And this room smelled WAY too damn good to be his bedroom or the cave. It smelled… GIRLY.

Then he felt it. Something soft rubbing against his chest, slowly moving up first, then back down.

His eyes roamed down, the blue orbs finding the source of the awkward rubbing sensation. Long, wavy, brown locks came into view and he relaxed. But just a bit.

It was Libby. She was brushing her cheek against his bare chest in her sleep. That meant that he was in her house. He was in her bedroom.

He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up in a tiny, lop-sided little grin as he took in the peaceful, relaxed expression on her face. She was cute when she slept. Those long, thick, dark lashes rested against her upper cheeks. He could see the light sprinkling of freckles scattered across the bridge of her cute little nose and part of her cheeks. And those full, slightly-pouty lips were slightly-parted as she slept.

When he realized where his thoughts were headed, Mac gave himself a harsh, mental ass-whooping and barked, "Cut that shit out!"

Libby jumped in her sleep and he actually felt a bit bad for her. But just a bit.

Her lashes fluttered open to reveal those cinnamon-colored eyes with tiny flecks of green in them and she tipped her head back to gaze up at him. She had a confused expression on her face, looking an AWFUL lot like a scolded puppy that didn't know what they'd gotten in trouble for. And damn it if it didn't make her look even cuter.

"What's the matter?" she asked, blinking those sleepy eyes at him.

"Yer rubbin' yer damn cheek against me and shit," he growled, "Cut that shit out."

She pouted and pushed herself up into a seated position, stating, "Well EXCUSE me for gettin' comfy. YOU cuddled up ta ME last night after we settled in ta sleep so FORGIVE me for thinkin' it was okay for ME ta cuddle up ta YOU."

Her revelation made him glare. He must've cuddled up to her in his sleep because Mac would NEVER willingly cuddle.

"And you let me cuddle up ta you last night while we watched the movie," she pointed out, "Ya didn't seem ta mind then either."

He sighed. Since when had he turned into a pussy-whipped schmuck?

Oh right! He'd allowed it because she'd helped him dump College Boy's body last night. And she hadn't run after the shit that had happened yesterday and all the things she'd learned about him. All the less than… honorable things he did.

Still, those weren't reasons for him to go and turn into a damn pussy.

Mac saw Libby cast him a little glare and she tried to slide out of bed. But one of her legs had been tangled between both of his and she fell out of the bed and onto the floor, landing with a loud THWUMP.

He peeked over the side of the bed. The sight was almost comical. Her leg was still caught between both of his and it was hanging up over the bed, having dragged him over onto her side of the bed. She was lying on her back, one of her legs hanging up over the bed and the other curled up under that one. She narrowed her eyes into a glare and pointed up at him.

"Gimme my damn leg!" she demanded.

He actually felt kind of bad for her.

"I hit my damn head again, you ASS!" she informed him, reaching up to touch the back of her sore head and grimacing in pain.

He released her leg, untangling it from between both of his own long legs, and she slowly sat up. Then she got to her feet, reaching down to rub a hand over her sore ass.

"Want me ta kiss that better for ya?" he suggested, a little hopeful at the idea of pressing his lips to those ample cheeks and a grin tugging at his lips.

"Right now, I'd rather you just not talk. At all," she replied.

She headed out of the room and he called after her, "Where the hell ya goin'?!"

"Ta fix some damn coffee since SOMEONE'S a grumpy ass in the morning!" she hinted as she continued on her way.

He glared at the back of her head as she walked down the hallway. But he just couldn't stay mad when he heard her inform Haus, "Your daddy might be the sexiest man I've ever seen but I just wanna smack that smug smirk RIGHT off his fuckin' face, Haus."

It made Mac smile. She thought he was hot! She thought Macario Sanchez was hot!

A slow, sure grin stretched CLEAR across his face.

Mac heard her shuffling around the kitchen with her bare feet for a few minutes before he saw her coming back down the hall.

"Out," his little brunette sassed, pointing to the bedroom door once she'd made it back into her bedroom.

He sat up in her bed and glared at her, reminding her, "We've already been over this, Elizabeth. I don't TAKE orders."

She gave a huff and tapped one foot on the floor, crossing her arms under her ample chest, which only drew his attention to those large titties.

"You want me ta go ta work in THIS this morning?" she asked him, gesturing with a sweep of her small hand down her body to the pajamas she was wearing.

"No!" he growled even as his blue eyes raked down her small frame, taking in her plain, brown cami and short, gray, cotton shorts that only came halfway down her thighs.

To top it all off, she wasn't wearing a bra either and he didn't miss the outline of her nipples under the cotton of her cami.

He DEFINITELY didn't want the boys at the shop staring at her all damn day or he'd be tempted to rip their roaming eyes right out of their sockets.

"Then get out so I can change, MACARIO," Libby told him, dragging him back to the present and the fact that she'd just told him, once AGAIN, to get out of her room.

He also hadn't missed the fact that she'd used his full name.

"Let's get somethin' straight RIGHT now," he snarled, pointing a finger at her, "Yer MINE, Elizabeth. M-I-N-E MINE. NO other man is ever gonna touch ya. They're not allowed ta touch ya or taste ya or even LOOK atcha. Got me? So change. But I'm not leavin' this room."

She'd narrowed those cinnamon-colored eyes more and more with every word he'd spoken until they were just little slits and, when she spoke, her voice was eerie, both calm and quiet as she stated, "I'm NOT a fuckin' possession, MAC. I'm a human being. And this human being has heard ENOUGH outta that smart mouth of yours this morning. If you're not leavin' MY bedroom so I can change, fine. I'll leave MY bedroom so I can change in peace."

His brows rose at that and she yanked her dresser drawer open, tugging out a pair of jeans. She snagged a lacy, maroon bra out of a different drawer and a pair of boy shorts to match. Then she grabbed a pair of black ankle socks with the words "No Nonsense" written across the toes and a black belt with two rows of silver hoops all the way around it. She headed for the closet and pondered over what shirt to wear, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she stared at the shirts on their hangers.

Finally, she grabbed a couple out. She tugged a plain black cami off its hanger, followed by a yellow and green tank top with black leopard spots on it, and stormed out of the room.

Mac glared, watching her as she headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He heard the telltale click of a lock and growled. So she was going to go change in the bathroom so he couldn't see her? Even AFTER he'd told her that he wasn't going to leave her room while she changed? Hell he'd practically invited her to go ahead and start stripping right in front of him. But she'd headed into the fucking bathroom instead.

He slid out of her bed and went to go pound on the bathroom door, growling, "Open the fuckin' door!"

"No!" came her response from the other side of the thick wood.

Yeah. He was sporting a bit of thick wood himself. He sighed and raised his hand to pound on the door again.

"Lemme in!" he barked.

"Fuck you!" she spouted off.

His brows rose sky high before his eyes narrowed and he snarled.

"Yer gonna get it for that," he warned.

"So help me GOD, Mac," she threatened, "You break down my fuckin' bathroom door and I'll beat your ass senseless! I'll kill the only remaining brain cell you've got left in that thick skull of yours."

His face contorted into a mask of rage and he roared, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

She was silent and he smirked to himself. So he'd scared her? Good. If she was smart, she WOULD be scared of him.

But the door was unlocked and yanked open and he found her glaring up at him, fire dancing in those hazel eyes.

"You're REALLY pushin' your fuckin' luck this morning, Mac," Libby informed him.

"I gotta fuckin' piss," he growled, shoving his way right past her and into the bathroom.

"Moody son of a bitch," she grumbled as she headed out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

Mac pissed, even though it took quite a while for his dick to go down, and started towards her room before hearing her scold, "Wash your fuckin' hands, ya sicko!"

It actually made him crack a tiny smile and he replied, "No!"

"You wanna even so much as lay a PINKY on me all day today and you'll wash those fuckin' mitts," she retorted as she tossed her dirty clothes into the laundry bag in the corner of her bedroom.

He cocked his head to one side as he looked at her. She was still going to let him touch her? After all their bitching that morning?

"I MEAN it," she insisted, walking towards the door and jabbing him in the chest with a finger, "You wash 'em, mister."

He sneered down at her and she smirked up at him, stating, "I'd kiss you but I don't want your filthy piss hands on me."

He started to reach out towards her and she ducked under his arm, heading down the hallway and calling back over her shoulder, "I don't THINK so. Wash 'em!"

He sighed and decided that he'd rather do as she told him and wash his hands so he'd get to touch her than not wash his hands just to piss her off and risk the consequence of not being able to touch her. So he went to go wash his hands.

When he came back out, he headed down the hallway to the kitchen, finding that she'd sat a mug of coffee on the countertop, along with the bottle of creamer and the little sugar holder. There was a spoon too.

"I'm not much of a breakfast person," Libby informed him, "So, you tell me what ya want, and I'll fix it. But I probably won't be joinin' ya. Coffee's enough for me."

She held up her own mug and tipped it back, taking a long pull from it.

He just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Ya got anything quick and easy?"

She rolled her eyes and joked, "Yep. You're DEFINITELY a man. Quick and easy. Must be why you guys go for blondes too. Of course, when they only have one fuckin' brain cell left in their bleach blonde brains I guess that could be part of the reason too."

"Not all blondes are fake," he countered.

"This is true," she replied, "But all but ONE of them that I've known in my 21 years of life were stupid. That or they ACTED stupid, which, in itself, WAS stupid because then the guys just thought they were brainless bimbos too."

"Not a fan of blondes, are ya?" he questioned.

She raised one lip up in a sneer and she retorted, "I'm not a fan of whores. Or women that let men use them as sex toys or fuckin' punching bags. Hence, I'm still a virgin. And yeah, I messed around a bit in college. I can honestly say I've never regretted anything that's happened in my fucked up, miserable life. I've learned a lesson from EVERYTHING that's taken place in my life, even if it was a harsh reality check. But I definitely realized I was stupid after lookin' back on it. I mean, I guess after all the shit I went through, all the shit I've seen, I just don't wanna wind up like some of the women I've known. I've had friends and relatives that were cheated on, ones that were abused by a lover, I was molested myself by someone I thought I could trust since mom trusted him. But life's a bitch. Shit happens. I get that. It doesn't mean we hafta cower to it. If we don't respect OURSELVES, no one will. Simple as that."

So that was why she was so… bold, so outspoken, so opinionated. He'd come to learn that she'd been shit on all her life, from what she'd told him at least. And he didn't know ALL the details. But she wasn't shy about telling him either. Most people would keep that kind of shit locked up tight inside of them. But she didn't.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Mac," Libby said, "I watched one of my college roommates get verbally abused every night and sometimes, it turned physical. I always intervened when I'd had enough of hearing it, when I thought he stepped out of line or she was on the edge of provoking him too closely to leading to an outburst. I've been verbally abused my WHOLE fucking life. And I'm guessin' you have too. I don't want that shit. From ANYONE. I've dealt with enough shit from everyone. I've had my own BEST friends turn around and stab me in the back, when I'd been nothing but kind to them. I've been used and cheated on. And I'm not goin' there again. Not now, not EVER. And so help me GOD, Mac, if you EVER hurt me like you did yesterday, I'll kill you myself. Because I've been hurt enough in the past. And I don't need that now. I left that life behind. I came out here in the middle of Bum Fuck Egypt ta get away from all that shit. You and me will have little spats from time ta time. There's no denyin' that. And I don't know what the fuck we are, relationship status wise. But I have 3 Cardinal Rules, 3 rules that are absolute DEAL BREAKERS for me: no tryin' ta force me into doin' somethin' I don't wanna do or forcin' yourself on me, no layin' a mean hand on me, and no flirtin' with me and another woman at the same fuckin' time. You want me? Fine. You abide by those rules. You want another bitch? Fine. I'm no longer available ta you. I don't fuckin' work that way-"

There she went again, giving him another lecture. He heaved a sigh and started fixing his coffee. He didn't look back up again until he heard the front door slam and his head jerked in that direction.

His eyes darted around the front room to find that both of the dogs were gone. And so was Libby.

He bolted to his feet, to hell with the coffee, and started for the door.

He yanked the door open and growled, "Where the hell ya think yer goin'?!"

"Ta take the dogs for a walk," she snapped, "They need ta empty out and you're off in la la land. So fuck it. I'll tell it ta someone that cares."

His face twisted into an angry scowl and she flipped him the bird, hissing, "Oh BLOW me!"

His head jerked back a bit at that before he recollected himself and snarled, "Don't you fuckin' leave this porch!"

"Get bent!" was her response as she started down the steps, both of the dogs tagging along behind her.

He sighed. He should go with her. He didn't want anything happening to her.

He bounded down the steps and started after her, his long legs quickly eating up the distance that separated them.

"You really need ta learn ta start listenin' ta me," Mac barked.

"And you need ta learn how ta treat a fuckin' woman," she countered, "But that's not gonna fuckin' happen, now is it?"

"If you were ANY other woman, I would've knocked ya on yer ass by now," he informed her.

"Oh. Well I'm glad ta see ya have at least a LITTLE self-control then, Sanchez," she sneered.

"All right. THAT'S it!" he snarled, reaching down to wrap his hand around her wrist and give her a harsh yank, whirling her around to face him and glaring down at her.

But he got one hell of a shock when she reached up and clocked him a good one, her tiny little fist making solid contact with his jaw. The force sent his head to the side and he stumbled backwards a bit, letting go of her and reaching up to press a hand to his aching jaw. Hell she'd nearly dislocated his fucking jaw!

His glare hardened and he pointed at her, accusing, "You fuckin' BITCH!"

"You CLEARLY weren't payin' attention when I was talkin' in the kitchen," she pointed out, "'Cause the second rule was 'don't lay a mean hand on me'. Get the fuck outta here, Mac. I don't wanna see your face except for around work. And if ya can't even be civil then, then I'll take the job from Walter again. At least I know the offer's always there."

Mac's blue eyes widened and he was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"You might be used ta gettin' people ta do whatever the fuck ya want 'em to, Mac, but I don't work that fuckin' way. Maybe you'll pay attention from now on when I'm talkin'. Contrary ta what ya think, I don't talk just ta fuckin' hear myself. When I say no, I mean NO. When I tell you I'm gonna do somethin', you'd best BELIEVE I'm gonna do it. Now get outta my fuckin' sight. I'll find my own damn way ta the shop," she told him.

"Now listen here-," he started, finally gathering his wits and starting towards her, pointing a finger towards her face.

But she interrupted him, cutting him off to say, "I'm tired of fightin', Mac. That's all it's been all goddamn morning. Hell that's been the majority of our little 'conversations' since I first met you. I've been yelled at all my damn life. I'm not puttin' up with it anymore."

She sounded exhausted and it made something inside of him clench. But the look in her eyes… All the light was gone. The only emotion that showed now was disappointment.

So he'd found the ONE person that was willing to put up with all his shit, the ONE person that was willing to truly accept him for who he was, and he'd managed to push her away in less than 3 damn days.

She didn't wait for his response. She turned and headed down the path, calling Zeus along behind her.

Haus just looked up at him, his brown eyes showing his confusion, and Mac sighed, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, Haus…" Mac informed the dog, "I fucked up…"

That was the ONLY time he'd ever admitted a failure aloud.

_**~*Libby*~**_

Libby hadn't expected Mac to wake up and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She hadn't expected him to wake up and pull her in close, to kiss her or cuddle up to her. But she sure as hell hadn't expected the shit to hit the fan that morning and for them to spend the rest of the morning bitching at each other.

Mac wasn't the kind of mushy, gushy, cutesy, romantic, sappy kinda guy. And, to be honest, she wasn't really into that kind of men. Mac was raw. Mac was REAL. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met before in her life. And maybe it was because he was just as straightforward as she was or maybe it was due to the fact that he was the only person that hadn't tried to bullshit her in her life but she liked him. She actually LIKED him. And now she'd showed him that she wouldn't tolerate his shit. She'd taught him a lesson. Whether he'd actually learn from it or just brush it off was beyond her. She'd just have to see what happened.

When she and Zeus got home, she found that Mac's truck was gone. Neither Mac nor Haus were anywhere to be found and she breathed a sigh of relief, more so that Mac was gone, not his dog. It wasn't Haus's fault that his master was a moody prick.

Libby headed into the house and made sure that Zeus would have everything he needed for the day before she kissed the top of his head, poured herself a bottle of sweet tea, and grabbed her wallet, and keys. She headed out of the house and out to her truck, climbing in and starting it up.

She pulled up in front of the shop at 7:30, finding that there was only one other vehicle in the lot at that point. She sighed, seeing Mac's red Chevy parked in the lot.

She climbed out of the truck and headed up to the main entrance of the building, finding that the door was already unlocked. She walked right into the building and over to what she assumed was the front desk. She found a folder laying out on the top of the desk with a sticky note on the front that read in big, neat lettering: for Libby. She knew it couldn't be Mac's. She was guessing that his handwriting was really sloppy. Most men's handwriting was chicken scratch. But she wasn't exactly fond of her own either, though she'd been told she had cute writing.

She flipped the folder open and found a small stack of papers inside. There were sheets that had contact information, appointment times, and what the cars needed checked or fixed during those appointments. All the information needed to be inputted into the schedule on the computer. There were also a few new clients that would need to have their contact information programmed into the list of clients and contact information. At the bottom of the pile, there was a letter. She picked it up and started to read it, thinking that it was probably instructions from the last woman that had worked at the front desk there in the shop for Mac.

Dear Libby,

Well, if you got this job, you must've slept with Mac. I hope it was worth it. You've just put me out of a job, so I hope you're happy. I worked there for the past 5 years because no one else would work for Mac. But, you're a whore, so you don't care. The only reason I got the job was because he thought I was hot. All he wants is someone to sit there at the desk and look pretty. You won't last long at the job and I'm sure that I'll be back to take your place soon. So enjoy it while you can. I hope you quit soon.

Lori

P.S. If you've never worked in an auto body repair shop, you probably don't know shit about the terminology that the boys are going to be throwing around there in the shop and you won't know what information to write down on the clients' files or the appointment sheets or even the schedule. So, like I said, you won't last long. Either you'll quit or he'll fire you. I hope he fires you.

Libby gasped and glared down at the letter. She crumpled it up into a ball and was JUST about to pitch it into the trashcan when she saw Mac come into the lobby from the garage.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothin'," she lied.

"That glare doesn't cross yer face for no reason," Mac pointed out, "Now tell me what the fuck the problem is."

Her glare hardened and she threw the balled-up paper at him.

"Your previous employee left a REAL nice little note for me," she informed him, gathering up the papers from the folder and spreading them out on the desk before sorting through them and putting them in alphabetical order.

She sat down at the computer, turned it on, and double-clicked to open the file that held the schedule for appointments and the one that had the contact information for the clients.

Libby heard Mac give a low growl before he said, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill her."

Libby didn't say a word. She just started filling in appointments and updating the contact information.

She just hoped the information that the former front desk worker had filled out was correct. Because, if it wasn't, they were in for a LOT of trouble.

She heard the front door open and saw 4 men file into the shop. They all headed right over to the front desk, smiling down at her and offering hellos.

"She's fuckin' OFF-LIMITS!" Mac roared before pointing at one of the men and telling him, "You make sure the information that bitch wrote down yesterday is right. Help Libby get all that shit figured out. I'm gonna go look someone up. You're in charge while I'm gone. And if ANY of you fuckin' pricks even so much as eyeball her, I'm gonna kill ya!"

With that, he stormed out of the shop and Libby sighed, looking up at the men.

"Well good morning," she sighed, feeling completely exasperated already.

"Don't you worry about a thing," one of them reassured her.

A second one commented, "We'll help ya get all this shit figured out."

A third told her, "We're just glad Lori's gone."

The fourth, the one Mac had left in charge, just flipped through the papers and came around the desk to stand beside her, walking her through things.

She just smiled up at them. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac slammed the driver's side door of his red Chevy shut and stalked up the walkway to the blonde bitch's house. He didn't even bother knocking. He just yanked the door open and stormed right into her house. He headed through the house and into her bedroom, finding her sleeping.

A slow, sure smirk curled his face before he reached down to fist a hand in the bleach blonde locks, giving a harsh yank. He tugged her right out of the bed and she started shrieking, reaching up to claw at his hand.

"Yer comin' with me, BITCH," he snarled at her, bringing his face right down to hers.

"Mac!" she cried, tears pooling in her big, blue eyes, "Mac, what are you doin' here?"

"I found the note," he hinted.

"What note?" she questioned.

"Ya might be stupid but ya can't play dumb with me, Lindsey," he growled.

"It's LORI!" she corrected him.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" he roared, "Ya fucked with the wrong woman!"

Her blonde brows wrinkled in confusion and she asked, "Wait… You're actually DEFENDING her? That's what all this is about?"

He gave her a harsh glare and she went silent.

"Yer gonna fuckin' apologize ta her," he informed her, "Yer gonna apologize and yer gonna help her get all that shit straight there at the shop."

"I will NOT," the blonde retorted.

Mac gave a harsh yank and a handful of the dyed locks came out of her skull. She gave a shriek of pain and he let her drop to the floor, having been holding her by her hair. Her knees hit the floor and he knelt down in front of her, reaching out to smack her hard across the face and lift his upper lip away from his teeth, giving her a sneer.

"Yer gonna do whatever the fuck I say ya will. Or yer gonna disappear… FOREVER…" he replied.

She started sobbing, holding a hand up to her injured cheek, and nodded to him.

"Now," he demanded, "Get up. And quit that fuckin' blubberin' or yer gonna get a LOT worse than a fuckin' slap in the face."

She gave a jerky nod and was quick to get to her feet.

"Yer gonna get one fuckin' thing straight RIGHT now," Mac told her, "Yer not gonna fuck with Libby. Not now, not EVER. 'Cause the next time ya do, yer not gonna be gettin' off with a warning. This is yer final fuckin' warning. Ya fuck with her again and yer DONE. I shit ya not, Lori. I'll fuckin' kill ya."

Her eyes grew real wide and all the color drained from her face. She knew that he was serious. And now she knew that he wouldn't tolerate ANYONE messing with his little brunette.

"Now MOVE!" Mac barked, jerking his head towards the front door, "And ya try anything and I'll kill ya on the spot. I don't give a shit."

**Once again, a HUGE thanks for reading and I'd REALLY love to hear from you, whether it's a message or a review. I can't thank those of you that have already reviewed or messaged me enough. You're the BEST! Love ya! So give me some love back – pretty, pretty please! – and press that magic button!**

**Libby**


	7. Chapter 7 - All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**** Now, first off, this chapter comes with a warning. About half of this chapter is smut. However, this is no ordinary smut. I've been trying to push the limits of my boundaries when it comes to my writing so this is EXTRA dirty smut. I mean what better character to test those limits with than Mac, right? So this is EXTRA raunchy and it might be too much for some of you to handle. Also, you get to see Libby deal with her and Mac's little "Lori problem". So this is a very fun chapter indeed and I enjoyed the HELL out of writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So review or message me if you want more.**

**Chapter 7: All in a Day's Work**

_**~*Libby*~**_

Libby saw Mac come shuffling into the shop about 15 minutes after he'd left, a blonde whore in front of him as he steered her into the shop with one fist tangled in her dyed blonde locks and the other hand pointing towards the front desk as he barked out orders to her. She whined in an annoying, nasally voice as he guided her towards the desk.

"You fuckin' apologize!" Mac growled, surprising Libby as he snarled into the blonde's ear and pointed to Libby.

So he was seriously going to make this bitch apologize to her? Well THAT was a switch, considering the fact that he himself had only apologized ONCE to her, despite all the stupid shit he'd done in the few days she'd known him. But she wasn't about to protest to him forcing the former front desk girl to apologize to her. It was kind of chivalric, in a sick, twisted sort of way. He'd kidnapped the fake blonde, drove her to the shop, and dragged her by her hair into the shop and up to the front desk to stand in front of Libby. Then again, a smile curled Libby's lips at the sight of the bitch's mascara running down her face as she sniffled and whined and whimpered around. She was a mess, which boosted Libby's ego deliciously. She didn't look half as hot as what she'd made herself out to be in that "nice" little note she'd left for Libby to find.

"So THIS is the fine young lady that wrote me that LOVELY note?" Libby asked, her voice as sweet as sugar and her smile as friendly as could be.

She saw the blonde blink as she looked up at her.

"Apologize!" Mac shouted, giving a particularly harsh yank to the blonde whore's hair.

Had it been any other woman, Libby would've grimaced in sympathy. But not this bitch. OH no! She was enjoying EVERY goddamn second, watching her squirm under his firm grasp on her hair. In fact, watching Mac's anger rise made her squirm in her seat.

"Ow! Mac, you're HURTING me!" Lori whined pathetically.

"Good! Now say it!" Mac prompted.

Libby felt a smug smirk curl her lips. Yeah. This bitch DEFINITELY wasn't Mac's type. He may or may not have fucked the fake, blonde bimbo standing before her. But a fuck was all he'd ever want from her. Libby didn't know Mac all that well but she knew him well enough to know that. The woman standing in front of her was WAY too awful for Mac to ever settle for. She was too whiny, too needy, too annoying and pathetic. Mac would never be able to tolerate her for longer than it took to give her a quick, hard fuck. Besides, Mac didn't really strike Libby as the dating type. To be honest, she didn't really even know what to call what they had or didn't have going.

"Say it!" Mac roared, his face growing red with anger as Lori just stared at Libby, her mouth firmly closed.

"I think she's a mute, Mac," Libby replied when the blonde remained silent.

"She ain't a fuckin' mute. She speaks JUST fine. Maybe she'll start talkin' if I –," Mac started.

But Libby cut him off, doubting that the men that worked there at the shop knew about his… extracurricular activities.

So she interrupted him to say, "That's all right, Mac. I wrote a little note for her too, after the boys helped me get things sorted out. I'll update everything real soon. I promise."

Mac just nodded and Libby hopped down from her chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of the mouthy whore that had only wrecked her day further after Mac's outburst that morning.

"Would you like ta hear it?" Libby asked the blonde, who simply remained quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes," Libby answered her own question, unfolding the note and starting right in, "Dear Miss Moody, Mouthy, Annoying, and Assuming: I'd like to thank you for your little note. That was just the cherry on top of the sundae I've been having so far today. But maybe you should get your facts straight before you start insulting someone. For the record, I haven't fucked Mac. Nor have I fucked ANYONE. Unlike YOU, I'm still a virgin. Two, hinting that you've fucked Mac doesn't intimidate me or make me feel like your competition. It just makes you a whore. So, I'M not the whore here. YOU are. Three, I might not know all the terminology of mechanics but I can learn over time. However, I've worked at the front desk at the pool in my hometown for 5 years, scheduling appointments for swimming lessons or pool parties, answering phone calls and any questions the customers might have, issuing pool passes and soothing crying kids, operating cash registers and slapping Band-Aids on injured kids. I've dealt with more complaints than you can imagine and I've trained multiple new girls there at the job because our boss thought I was the 'hardest worker he'd ever had'. So, I think it's safe to say that I'm better suited for this job than you are. I've graduated with a Bachelor's degree, majoring in Writing, Rhetoric, and Composition and minoring in Psychology. I've dealt with kids and stupid people ALL my life so I have patience of steel and the ability to deal with unruly customers with a friendly smile and an accommodating attitude, even when I'd really like to knock their damn teeth down their throat. If I can deal with Mac, I can deal with ANYONE. You don't intimidate me in the LEAST little bit and you have SORELY underestimated me. You see, LORI, when you assume, you make an ass out of yourself. Sincerely, You Just Fucked with the Wrong Person."

"Well, I think you got your quote wrong, bitch," Lori finally spoke after Libby had finished reading the letter she'd written, "It's 'when you assume, you make an ass out of you AND me'."

"Nope," Libby said, "Just you in this case."

Lori opened her mouth to spout something smart off to her and Mac snarled viciously into her ear, "You better WATCH yer fuckin' mouth when yer talkin' ta her."

Lori's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she was struggling to find the right words to say.

Finally she settled for commenting, "You sound so sure of yourself."

She was glaring at Libby with those big, blue eyes that were rimmed with smudged, black mascara and eyeliner.

"That's because I AM. And, for further reference, honey, I'm not A bitch. I'm THE BITCH and it had BEST be in all caps. You'd better start gettin' your shit straight," Libby warned.

"You can't speak to me like that!" Lori cried in disbelief.

"She can talk ta ya anyway she fuckin' wants," Mac informed the mouthy blonde.

"I just fuckin' did," Libby retorted before telling Mac, "She's not sorry and I don't accept fake apologies so get her outta my fuckin' sight before I knock her damn teeth down her throat."

"You'd better SHUT your fuckin' mouth!" Lori growled.

Libby nodded, completely calm and collected as she said, "All right."

She gave a sick smirk and then brought her fist up to smash it into the bitch's face. She heard the satisfying CRUNCH as the cartilage and bone gave way under her fist.

Libby just smirked at her and asked, "See? I just fixed your face for ya and ya didn't even hafta pay for it."

"You're CRAZY!" Lori shrieked, cupping her nose, which was gushing blood like a crimson fountain.

"Been called worse, honey. You'll hafta try a LITTLE harder than that," Libby stated, "Go on, Mac. Get her outta here or I'll be tempted ta pop those fake tits of hers next."

Mac chuckled at that and Lori's jaw dropped open. She choked as her own nose blood filled her mouth and she gagged.

Mac nodded to Libby and started dragging the blonde for the door of the shop. But she brought her knee up and her foot back to kick him in the crotch, running towards Libby when Mac released her, wheezing and reaching down to cup his injured family jewels.

Without even looking, Libby reached behind her, catching the blonde behind the head, and brought her face down to smack it into the front desk, hearing more CRUNCH sounds as it connected with the hard wood of the desk. She smirked as the thought that she'd just permanently fucked the bitch's face up crossed her mind.

"THAT'S for thinkin' you can catch me off guard," Libby snarled into her ear.

She let her fall to the floor and delivered a particularly hard kick to the blonde's ribs, hearing a few satisfying SNAP noises.

"THAT'S for annoying the shit out of me today and not gettin' while the gettin' was good," Libby hissed down at her.

She landed a hard kick to the woman's chest, knocking the air right out of her lungs before finishing, "And THAT'S for hurting MY Mac. Now crawl on outta here like the pathetic little whore you are. 'Cause if I hear you speak ta me ONE more time, I'll make sure you can NEVER use that mouth again."

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac watched as Lori crawled over to him, looking up at him with pleading, swollen, bloodshot eyes.

But he just jerked his head in the direction of the door and said, "Ya know where the fuckin' door's at! Get the fuck outta here!"

He watched as her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a damn fish on dry land. He just laughed and pointed to the door. She crawled for the door and Mac returned his gaze to Libby, who was busy cleaning up the blood from the floor, mumbling something about "Stupid fucking cunt. Thinkin' she can treat me like shit."

He stole a glance over at Gage and stated, "I've gotta have a nice little chat with our new front desk girl. Yer in charge while I'm gone."

Gage and the other boys nodded and Mac heard Libby sigh, straightening and going to throw the blood-soaked paper towels into the trashcan.

"I know! I'm in trouble," his little brunette huffed, rolling those cinnamon-colored eyes.

"Office," he ground out of tightly clenched teeth, pointing to the direction of his office, "NOW!"

She muttered something underneath her breath that sounded an AWFUL lot like "hypocritical bastard" and started in that direction.

Mac felt his dick growing even stiffer as he watched that ass sway in that U-shaped motion that was all her own. He'd NEVER seen a woman's ass move like that. They usually moved theirs from side to side but hers moved so smoothly, up and down even as it moved from side to side. Watching her walk had his cock twitching in his coveralls and standing at attention as he walked after her. But hearing her tear into that mouthy blonde and watching her beat her ass had really worked him up. Hell he could barely even walk!

"Move yer ass!" he snapped irritably, his hands itching to reach out and fill themselves with that ample, well-rounded ass of hers.

"I am!" she shouted back, stepping into the office, "Don't get your fuckin' panties in a twist!"

Mac slammed the door shut behind him, locking it and staring down at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his quick, shallow breaths. He was practically panting as he trapped her with his fierce, blue gaze.

"Look. I admit that I probably shouldn't have –," she started to say.

But he cut her off, his big hands finding her hips and spinning her around to press her back into the door.

"Mac, what are you –," she tried to ask.

But his lips crashed into hers, his tongue sliding right into her mouth, and she gave a moan of approval. GOD he loved that breathy but husky sound. He loved it when she fisted one hand in his hair and the other between his shoulders, over his coveralls. And he DEFINITELY loved it when she arched her hips and voiced an almost-whimper of surprise when he bent his knees and ground his growing erection against the seam of her jeans.

"Mac –," she tried again when his mouth left hers to start roaming down the side of her neck, nipping and biting along the way.

But his lips clamped onto her pulse point and she moaned, her train of thought coming to a screeching halt.

His big, strong hands roamed down her back over her shirt and down to her jeans, filling themselves with her ample ass cheeks and giving her a firm squeeze. He felt her ass rock back into his hands and he groaned, thrusting against her again. Then he started lifting her up off the ground. She didn't seem to mind at all though. Instead, she brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist and gave him a little squeeze as his mouth captured hers again.

She moaned into his mouth as he practically devoured the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. He tasted every part of it, demanding she submit and claiming her mouth as his. She rocked her hips against his, giving a little whine as the friction their bodies created rubbed her just the right way. She was growing greedy, desperate, capturing his tongue between those full, sensual lips of hers and sucking hungrily at it. He grunted, his hips flicking harder into hers as he pressed her back into the door.

"Mac…" she panted when she pulled back for air, "You're sick… Ya know that?"

He just grinned up at her.

"It's because… I kicked her ass… Isn't it?" she questioned, trying to get the words out between his crazed kisses.

He gave a nod to confirm it before he reached down for the hem of her tank top. He was done fucking around, done teasing. He wanted her. And he wanted her NOW. But he was dragged out of his thoughts by her voice.

"No sex," his little brunette reminded him.

"No sex," he agreed with a shake of his head.

"And ABSOLUTELY NO butt sex," she stated, pointing a finger at him as she gave him a stern look.

"ABSOLUTELY NO butt sex," he confirmed, shaking his head again.

"That's one form of sex or foreplay I don't know if I'll EVER be okay with," she informed him, "I mean 'gettin' her up the ass' just doesn't sound appealing to me at ALL."

She scrunched her face up in disgust and he couldn't resist the urge to laugh, chuckling heartily. She really was an interesting person, a very quirky individual. She was one of a kind, one in a million.

"You got it," he assured her.

She grinned up at him and said, "Then please, do proceed."

He chuckled again and nodded his head.

"That desk over there is big enough for BOTH of us ta fit on," Mac pointed out.

Libby nibbled at her lower lip, her eyes gazing over in the direction of said desk.

"If you set me down, I can set it all in neat piles," she replied as he turned, carrying her over in that direction, "Then you don't hafta worry about not bein' able ta find whatever it is ya need later."

But he had other plans. He used the hand that wasn't attached to the arm he had under her ass, supporting her weight, to reach out and knock everything off the desk. Papers scattered everywhere. A stapler slid across the floor. A folder's contents spilled onto the floor with the rest of the papers that were spread out everywhere. And an empty thermos smacked into the wall with a loud CLUNK before joining everything else on the floor.

"Or you could just knock your shit everywhere. That works too I guess," she said sarcastically.

He smirked down at her as he waggled his brows at her.

"Mac! This will take HOURS to sort out, you dipshit!" she scolded.

"Fuck it," was his response as he shrugged his broad shoulders.

She cocked one brown brow at him as her classic "not impressed" expression crossed her face.

He laid her out on the middle of the desk, her whole body sprawling out over the expansive surface of the large desk. She looked so good with all those long, brown waves spread across the desktop, her ample chest rising and falling with every breath she took as her tits threatened to spill out of her cami and her tank top.

"Ya keep starin' at me like that and I'm gonna be tempted ta eye fuck ya," she teased.

He grinned at that and joked back, "Whaddya think I'm doin' to ya right now?"

She smirked back up at him and slowly ran her hands up over her tummy over her shirt, working her hands up until her tiny hands were covering her large tits. She squeezed and kneaded gently and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his dry lips.

He leaned over top of her, his hands finding her hips, and brought her to the edge of the desk, grinding himself into her. She moaned and arched her hips and her back at the same time.

"Whaddya want me ta do, Mac?" his little brunette asked, nibbling at her bottom lip as she gazed up at him.

A grin stretched clear across his face. So she was going to do what he told her to? He DEFININTELY liked that! He nibbled at his own lower lip as his blue orbs raked over her body as he thought.

A slow, sure grin stretched across his face as an idea struck him. He knew what he wanted from her. But he wanted her naked first.

"Take off yer shirt," he told her.

She nodded and asked, "Can I sit up ta do it?"

He nodded in response and she was quick to push herself up into a seated position, reaching down for the hem of that funky-colored, leopard print tank top. She used both hands, tugging it up and over her head before she tossed it to the floor.

"Now what?" she questioned, those cinnamon-colored eyes trained on him.

"Now yer other one," he demanded, gesturing with his hand towards her black cami.

It disappeared just as quickly, leaving her in her bra, jeans, shoes, socks, and panties.

He reached out and yanked one of her Docs off, then the other, his eyes roaming over the skin that was exposed. Her tits were pressed up and together in that sexy little bra of hers and it was SUCH an inviting sight. He wanted to bury his face between them and shake it from side to side. He wanted to lick and bite and suck. He wanted to fill his hands with them and squeeze. He wanted to make her nipples harden for him.

He worked her socks off and nodded to her bra before giving a jerk of his head.

"Off," he demanded.

She nodded and reached behind her, unclasping the garment and sliding the straps down her arms to pitch it onto the floor with all the other items that were already scattered over the office.

Mac nibbled at his bottom lip, his blue orbs focused on those big titties. He DEFINITELY wanted to fill his hands with them, suck on them, play with her nipples. But he had other plans. And it wasn't like they could stay in his office all damn day. The others would grow suspicious after a while. So he had to distract himself from the sight of her naked chest or he'd have a go at them.

He practically attacked her belt buckle, clawing at it until he had it open. He popped the button on her jeans and hastily slid the zipper down.

"Up," he commanded, jerking his head in an upward motion even as his big hands went to the waistband of her jeans.

She lifted her hips, placing her hands flat on the desk to support her weight, and he yanked the denim down her legs. He threw them over one shoulder, not caring where they landed. Finally, she was down to just her panties. He licked his lips, his eyes roaming over her body, all that silky skin and those DELICIOUSLY wicked curves.

"Ya ever gone commando before?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with those brown brows furrowed in confusion but nodded and answered, "From time ta time, yeah."

"Good," he replied, "'Cuz yer gonna do it today."

"Whaddya mean I'm gonna-," she started to ask but he pulled a knife from the pocket of his coveralls, flicking the blade open, and she froze, her eyes growing real wide.

He watched as her whole body stiffened. Her eyes were trained to him, watching his every move as he stepped right up to the desk and leaned down. He put a hand on her stomach and pushed down. She took the hint and laid flat on her back, those cinnamon-colored eyes never leaving him. He slowly eased the blade under the fabric of her panties, careful not to knick her, and gave a quick, upward slice. Done. One side was cut open. Now for the other.

He moved over to the other side of her panties and repeated the process.

"I could've just taken 'em off for ya, ya know," Libby informed him.

"That woulda taken all the fun outta things," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I got those ta match that bra," she pointed out.

"I liked the bra," he replied, "But I think ya looked better without those panties."

"You can't tear up all my underwear, Mac," she commented, "I've gotta have SOME, ya know?"

He just smirked down at her and shook his head, telling her, "Ya look better without 'em. Makes it easier for me ta get at the goods too."

"Mac, a woman NEEDS underwear," she chastised, "What am I supposed ta do when I'm on my period? I wear pads. Therefore, I need panties to PUT the pads in."

He licked his lips and she gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"That's gross!" Libby protested.

"'S just blood, Libbs," Mac reminded her.

"Yeah but it comes out a pussy. That'd be like if a man bled out of his dick. There's no way in HELL I'd wanna suck that shit," she retorted.

"Well it doesn't bother me," he countered, "So I'll eat that pussy whenever I damn well please, whether yer on the rag or not."

She scrunched her face up and said, "I just… I'd feel really bad if you did that. I mean it's GOTTA be gross."

He just shook his head and remarked, "If I wanna do it, I'll do it."

She sighed, dropping the topic since she'd clearly figured out she was getting nowhere with it, but questioned quietly, "You done with that thing? Can I relax now?"

She gestured with a wave of her hand in the direction of the knife he was holding in one hand.

Mac nodded and flipped the blade back in, tucking the knife back into his pocket.

She gave a sigh of relief and he saw her body go slack as she relaxed. He ran his hands up her legs, clear up to the insides of her thighs and she let her eyes drift shut, arching towards his hands. But he just skimmed them back up towards her stomach, his hands resting on her sides and easing her back down into a laying position.

"Now what?" she inquired.

"NOW comes the fun," Mac commented, giving her a wicked grin as mischief filled his blue eyes.

He removed her ruined panties, bringing them up to his face to bury his nose in the silk and take a deep whiff of them before smirking down at her.

"You were wet, ya dirty little bitch," he taunted, licking his lips before puckering them at her.

She nibbled at her bottom lip and squirmed a little as she waited for his next move. He reached down, slipping her panties into his opposite pocket, and dropped down to his knees.

"Oh fuck!" she cursed, "Mac, you do that and I won't be able ta keep quiet. If you're even HALF as good with your mouth as you are with your fingers… There's NO way I'll be able ta keep quiet and the boys are gonna KNOW we're not just talkin'."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" he asked her, his face void of any emotion.

She shook her head and he confirmed, "That's right. I don't. You asked me what I fuckin' wanted. And THIS is what I want. I'm gonna eat yer fuckin' pussy and yer gonna fuckin' LIKE it."

She nibbled at her lower lip, and he reached up for her thighs. He didn't even have to push them apart. She spread them wide for him and he was greeted with the sight of her pink, wet pussy.

"Ya might think I'm sick but yer wet," he pointed out, leaning closer to her, "So, apparently, ya fuckin' love it."

She gave a whine and arched her hips towards his face as his breath fanned over her.

"Wet AND eager," he corrected himself, "Looks like ol' Mac's gonna have a REAL good fuckin' time."

She bit her bottom lip and her hands wrapped around either side of his desk.

"Ya ever had yer pussy eaten before?" he questioned.

She shook her head hard and his grin stretched from ear to ear. He was pretty sure he'd just bested the Cheshire Cat himself.

"Mac!" she hinted, rolling her hips towards his face again.

He smirked and brought his face closer to her pussy. His nostrils flared, catching the scent of her desire, and he licked his lips before leaning towards her even further and going in for the kill.

He worked his tongue up the length of her slit, from bottom to top. She gave a cry of pleasure and brought one hand down to fist it in his shaggy hair.

"FUCK!" she cursed, "There's no way in HELL I'm gonna be able ta keep quiet while you're doin' THAT."

He smirked against her and used his hands to bring her thighs up to drape them over his shoulders. She didn't object. And she didn't object when his hands slid down the backs of her thighs to fill themselves her ass and bring her up to his mouth either, getting a firm grasp on her as he went to town. But his eyes never left her. He wanted to see EACH and every reaction he coaxed out of her.

He lashed his tongue over her again and she whimpered, rocking her hips to meet his mouth as she praised, "Yes! Oh, Mac, YES!"

He buried his face between her thighs. He nibbled along her lips first before working his tongue up over her entrance again, licking and lapping at her. With every flick of his tongue, she spilled even more of that sweet cream for him.

"Mmm…" he purred, "French vanilla."

She gasped, pressing at the back of his head as her hips rose up off the desk, feeling his hot breath on her sensitive flesh.

"Mac, please!" she practically whimpered.

"That's it, ya dirty little bitch. Fuckin' beg. BEG for it," he told her, watching as she nibbled at that lower lip and tightened her hold on the edge of the desk.

She gave a little tug on his hair and he just smirked.

She gently scratched at his scalp with her black-painted nails, knowing that he loved it. He gave a purr and let his eyes drift shut. But he still didn't lower his mouth to her again. Not yet. He wanted to hear her beg first.

"Please, Mac! Oh PLEASE!" his little brunette begged, "I want it. I want it SO fuckin' bad."

He smirked at that. He couldn't have been any smugger. She was really running with this whole "I'll do whatever you say" thing. And he LIKED it. He LOVED having the control, loved having her surrender herself to him. She was at his mercy, under his command. She was his to do with as he pleased.

His cock bobbed in the restraints of his coveralls, his nostrils flaring and his testosterone raging as he lowered his mouth towards her wet hole. He slid his tongue inside of her and she nearly screamed, biting her bottom lip and giving a loud, throaty cry of pleasure as her hips rolled and his tongue slid further inside of the warm, wet cavern of her pussy. Her hand tightened in his hair and he growled against her, earning himself a shouted curse as her hips jerked against his face.

"Shit! Mmm… The things you fuckin' do ta me… Mac, you oughta be fuckin' illegal…" she sighed.

Mac bobbed his head, working his wicked tongue in and out of her, his ears picking up the sound of her breathy moans, those throaty whines, the fact that his name spilled from her lips between every string of curses she rattled off.

"Fuck! Mac!" she moaned, "Son of a BITCH that's good! Oh yeah! OHHHH, MAC! MMM… Just like that, baby. Uhn! Oh you're SO fucking good at that…"

He smirked as he eased his mouth back from her and she whimpered.

"EASY…" he said, "I'm not done with ya yet."

His lips wrapped around that little bundle of nerves and she gasped, her hips stuttering. He grinned around her clit and started flicking his tongue over the sensitive little nub even as he brought a hand up to start stroking a couple fingers over her slit. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, feel just how wet he was making her, and it was making him painfully aroused for her. He'd thought he was hard for her the other night, but that was NOTHING compared to the raging hard-on he was sporting for her now. He'd never been harder before the other night at her place. But now he was even harder than he'd been then. God each time he touched her, each time he tasted her, it just got better and better. She was like some sort of fucking drug and he was tripping. Even his favorite drug of choice, his precious meth, had NOTHING on the little brunette that was writhing on the desk for him.

"Mac! Mac, don't stop!" she pleaded, "Fuck! Mmm… Fuckin' eat me, you dirty fucker. Eat me all up… Mac… UHN!"

He couldn't fight the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat at that. He knew it would send vibrations straight to her core.

She cried out, praising, "YES! Mac! Mac, you're drivin' me fuckin' CRAZY!"

He started to work the alphabet over her clit with the tip of his tongue even as he eased his finger out of her and then thrust it back in. He curled his finger, tapping and rubbing at that rough patch inside of her. He heard the moans spill from her lips, felt her hips stutter and jerk against his mouth, smelled that sweet cream that he was coaxing out of her. He worked harder, faster, hearing her start to pant, and she clawed at his desk.

She whined and moaned as he continued to work her over royally.

"Mac! Fuck! Oh FUCK! That's it, baby… That's it… MMM… UHN! Oh fuck! Mac, baby, don't stop," he heard his little brunette purr.

She was panting, that big chest heaving up and down with every breath she took, and he felt that spongy patch inside of her swelling. It brought a smug smirk to his face. Oh he was going to get a reaction out of her for sure. Hell her clit was already swollen. But he wanted her to come HARD for him, wanted her to lose all control. He wanted her to squirt for him like she had the other night.

He pulled his head back and heard her protest, "Mac, baby, please, don't stop. You were doin' SO fuckin' good and I –,"

But he brought his thumb up to start rubbing it over her clit and she gave a loud moan. Her tight little pussy was starting to flutter around his finger in anticipation of the big event as he watched that sex flush rising up her body, working its way up all that soft, smooth, silky skin of hers.

He used his free hand to ease first one of her thighs off of his shoulders and then the other before he leaned up over her, his thumb and finger never stilling as they continued to tease her, working her higher and higher, bringing her closer and closer to that climax she was panting for.

"Mac!" Libby moaned, reaching out to fist her hands in his coveralls and tugging him right up against her as she crushed her mouth to his for a long, steamy kiss.

He didn't miss the sound of her sucking a breath in through her nose so that she could continue the kiss without having to pull back from him for air. She caught his tongue between those full, sensual, slightly-pouty lips of hers, sucking greedily.

"Mac, I'm SO close…" she whispered against his lips when she finally pulled back from the kiss.

She nipped and nibbled at his bottom lip as he nodded, then she began to suck on it. But her head fell back and she gave a loud gasp, her body freezing up, when he pressed hard against her clit and dug his finger into that sweet spot inside of her a bit further. She gazed up at him with those hazel eyes so wide before she snapped.

Mac watched it all, a self-satisfied grin stretching clear across his face as he watched her body shudder, watched her nails scramble over the desktop, watched her head tip back and her mouth open. She gave the sexiest moans as she came undone, her tight little pussy clamping down on his finger as he worked her through the aftershocks. Her hips bucked and her inner walls spasmed even as he felt her coat his hand with her hot, wet juices. But he didn't fucking care. He'd gotten EXACTLY what he wanted from her.

And it was the icing on the cake when she shrieked his name at the top of her lungs. Yep. Now the boys would DEFINITELY know that she was his.

She shuddered, her eyes gazing up at him from under heavy lids as she came down from that high. She watched intently as he eased his hand away from her, bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck and lick it clean, his tongue lapping and swirling to get every little drop.

"What can I do for YOU?" she asked him, "I wanna please you. It's the LEAST I can do after you did all that for me, Big Mac."

He smirked down at her and instructed, "You just watch me. Talk dirty ta me and touch yerself."

She nodded and he reached up to slide the zipper of his coveralls down. He tugged the sleeves down and pushed the material down to his knees. He carefully and gently eased his boxers down to his knees and took his cock in one hand.

"Mmm…" she purred, nibbling at that bottom lip as her eyes fastened to his rock hard dick, "You have NO fuckin' idea how hot you get me, Mac. You get that hard for ME?"

He nodded his head and she bit her bottom lip, giving a little moan.

He smirked down at her and she asked, "You gonna take that wife beater off for me so I can see the rest?"

He glared and she slowly started running her hands up her stomach, making him a VERY tempting offer as she said, "You take that beater off and I can make these hands head down south. You keep it on and I'll play with my tits instead. The option's yours, baby."

He was quick to release his cock and tug the old, white wife beater up over his head, throwing it to the floor with the rest of the growing pile.

She bit her bottom lip and her hands slowly slid down her stomach, those black-painted nails standing out in stark contrast to her medium complexion as she let them wander down over her hips and then slowly worked her hands up the insides of her wide-spread thighs for him. She teased her slit with a couple fingertips, working them up and down over her pussy. She was still dripping from when he'd made her come for him and she worked a finger inside, fucking her tight little hole with it, working it in all the way down to her last knuckle.

"That's it. Fuck that tight little pussy," he instructed her.

Mac's hand wrapped around his cock again and he started pumping his fist up and down the length of his long, hard, thick shaft. He didn't bother trying to work up to a fast pace. He just started out fast, fast and hard, his grip firm.

He grunted, his hips jerking, and growled, "You're such a dirty little bitch, fuckin' yourself for me. You gettin' all hot watchin' me jack myself off for ya?"

She nodded to him and let her lips part to let her tongue dart out of her mouth, slowly working her tongue over her upper lip, dragging it out to work him up even further.

He picked up his pace a bit.

The sounds his hand made were nothing new to him. But his attention was focused solely on Libby.

"MMM… You're SO fucking sexy, Mac," he heard his little brunette purr, "That's it, baby. Show me how ya like it. Work that fist for me. You're makin' me SO fuckin' hot…"

"Ya dirty slut," he grit out, "Bet yer finger doesn't feel as good as mine, does it? NOBODY fucks ya like ol' Mac fucks that pussy."

She shook her head and he smirked down at her.

He watched as she worked her finger faster. His eyes moving from her face to where her finger fucked her pussy and back again. But his eyes never left her.

"Come on, Mac," she coaxed, "Come on. I know you've got it in ya, big guy. You gonna give it to me? You gonna show me how much I affect ya? You made me come for you. You made me shriek and my eyes rolled back into my head. Now it's YOUR turn, baby. Show me what a sexy fucker you are. You showed me the other night. Remember when I had my lips wrapped around your rock hard cock? Remember when I slid my mouth up and down on your cock? And when I teased the head with my tongue? I KNOW you loved it when I sucked your balls."

He couldn't fight back the loud groan that coursed up from deep within his chest, the low rumble spilling from his open lips. He panted and worked his fist harder, faster. It was just a matter of time now, just another couple minutes or so and he'd be flying high.

"Come 'ere, tiger," she told him, crooking a finger at him, "You can come closer. Since you ate my pussy I'll letcha come on me. We'll find somethin' ta wipe it up with. As long as it's just on my tits and my stomach, I don't mind. But you give me a facial and I'll kick your sorry ass."

He smirked at that and stepped closer to her, keeping a bit of distance between them so that he wouldn't shoot too far when he spilled his load on her. His eyes watched her finger, in and out, in and out, as she fucked herself for him.

He felt that sizzling sensation start down at the base of his spine. But it worked its way up quickly, sending jolts throughout his body and straight to his fucking core. Fuck! He was going to come HARD!

"Keep that shit up," he grunted, "It's the best fuckin' show I've ever seen. Fuck that pussy, Libbs. Fuck it REAL good. I'm about ta come for ya, ya dirty fuckin' bitch."

She nodded, arching her back and moaning for him.

"Mac! OH! MAC… MMM… Fuck, baby. Come for me. Come SO hard… Come all over me," she panted.

And he did. He came hard, giving a brutal yell as the first burst came rushing out. He gave a long, low groan as spurt after spurt of his cum pooled on her belly. He stepped closer as he milked the last few drops out. Then he reached down to tug her hand away from herself and bring it up to his mouth, sucking and licking her hand and finger clean.

"That's MY fuckin' pussy," he growled, "And it's delicious."

She grinned up at him and dunked a finger into the sticky mess on her tummy, swirling it around one of her nipples and winking up at him. She slowly spread it over her skin and he licked his lips, watching her every move.

"Better than lotion," she joked.

"And it's free," Mac pointed out.

Her hands stilled and she questioned, "What are we gonna use ta wipe this off with?"

"All I've got is my beater," he answered.

"I don't wanna get it dirty if you need ta wear it today –," she started to protest.

But he shook his head, stating, "It's all we've got."

He bent over to fetch it and she bit her bottom lip, gazing up at him.

He leaned over her, starting to wipe up the mess he'd made on her. But a smug little smirk curled his lips as he cleaned her up. She'd let him mark her. She'd let him come on her. She was HIS. And she was letting him claim her.

**Well, you know what to do, guys. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Either way, press that magic button and let me know or shoot me a message. I'll reply. I'm not shy. The more reviews and messages I get, the more likely I'll be to post another chapter. Reviews make me happy. Chapters make YOU happy. So let's score one for both teams, shall we? Thank ya kindly. Love ya!**

**Libby**


	8. Chapter 8 - Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**** First of all, I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to all of those that reviewed for me or messaged me about Chapter 7. I can't thank you enough! I was shocked SPEECHLESS when I saw how many reviews and messages came pouring in as a result of that last chapter – and a super steamy one at that! It received more reviews and messages than ANY other story I've ever posted, even on my old account before I deleted all my stories and started over fresh. So I wanted to personally thank those that have messaged me or reviewed for me so far – mrsreedus69, MrsGooglyBear, and Spyro Flavord Skittles for messaging and the mystery guest, mrsreedus69, HermioneandMarcus, scoobydoo0811, XxBabyEmo94xX, Maddy-MarieXO, MrsGooglyBear, and Spyro Flavord Skittles for reviewing for me. YOU my dears, are why I'm posting. And YOU are what KEEPS me posting. By giving me feedback and letting me know what you think, you encourage to keep writing, to keep posting. So, this chapter is for all of you. And, for those of you that read but don't review or message me, I DO really appreciate you. But I can't thank you personally if you don't let me know who you are or what you think. To those of you that have added this story or me to your favorites or alerts lists, another big THANK YOU. Now that I've officially thanked everyone, feel free to read…**

**Chapter 8: Love the Way You Lie**

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac decided to take Libby to the bar that night after work. It was his usual routine but he hadn't been to the bar last night. He'd been too damn busy killing College Boy and cooking up that double batch of shit for Walter. Tonight, he wanted to take his little brunette out and flaunt her. He wanted to show the other men in town just who she belonged to, just who they'd NEVER get their hands on. And there was only ONE bar in town. And, to be honest, Mac just REALLY wanted to rub it in Walter and Devon's faces. He knew that Devon wanted Libby and he knew that Walter wanted her to work for him so that he could try to set her up with Devon, the sick fuck.

So Mac sauntered up the steps to the door with his arm wrapped around Libby's waist. He guided her into the bar as he reached out to open the door, something he generally never did for a woman unless he was trying to lay the charm on thick, and let her walk in ahead of him. He gave her a sharp swat on the ass as she walked in ahead of him, making sure to turn heads. He was glad that she'd worn a cami underneath that tank top now. And he took pride in knowing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath those skintight jeans, courtesy of one Macario Sanchez. He'd left an unmistakable hickey on the side of her neck too.

They made their way up to the bar and Mac rested his hands on the bar on either side of her as she brought her arms up to rest them on the bar and crossed them. He leaned in, nuzzling her hair out of the way with his nose and starting to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Walter, who was coming over to serve them.

"What can I getcha, _chica?"_ the old man asked Libby, completely ignoring Mac.

Mac sank his teeth into her skin a little, growling as he thrust against her ass, and she gave a surprised "Uhn!" before quickly recollecting herself and replying, "I think I'll have a Mike's Hard Lemonade please. And could you get him a Jack and Coke? We don't need him drinkin' that shit straight that's for DAMN sure."

Mac hadn't missed the way her ass had rocked back into him and he smirked against her soft skin. His nostrils flared, picking up the scent of her perfume. It was sweet, intoxicating, irresistible, just like the woman wearing it. He didn't know what they called it but it should've been called "Forbidden Fruit".

Walter's eyes skittered over to Mac for a few seconds and Mac met his gaze with a hard glare, laving his tongue up Libby's neck in a long, slow motion. He caught her earlobe between his teeth, giving a slight tug and watched as her eyes drifted shut. His hips crashed into her ass again and he felt her respond, arching back into him just like he knew she would. It was that characteristic back, then upward motion it always gave, pressing itself closer to his rocking hips and then rocking upwards to tease his dick.

When Walter placed their drinks on the counter, Libby nodded and thanked him, giving him a small smile.

"See Mac got his hands on ya," Devon commented from his seat at the bar, "Let me know when ya want a man instead of an animal."

Libby gasped, her jaw falling open as his blatant disrespect, and Mac's hands found her hips, digging into her over the denim of her jeans.

Mac turned his head to glare down at the little fucking punk, his blue-gray eyes as hard as steel, and growled, "I've had more than my fuckin' hands on her, ya fuckin' punk! And she begged for it. She moaned and writhed. She LOVED EVERY goddamn second of it. She HAS a man, a REAL fuckin' man. What would she ever want with a pussy? Especially a fuckin' SICKO like you?!"

Devon just laughed and replied, "I think we BOTH know that you're a HELL of a lot sicker than I am, Mac."

Mac sneered down at him, opening his mouth to spout something smart back at him. But Libby beat him to the punch.

"Devon, I'm QUITE happy with Mac," Libby stated, reaching down to set one of her hands on the one Mac had on her hip.

Mac knew that she was trying to play it casual, that she didn't want to start a fight.

"Just so happens that she LOVES my cock," Mac boasted, winking at Devon and grinding against Libby's ass to demonstrate his point.

Again, her ass ground back against his crotch.

"Oh PLEASE!" Devon mocked, "NOBODY wants your cock, Mac."

"Man, I've fucked half the bitches in this town!" Mac retorted.

He felt Libby stiffen and he tightened his grip on her.

"And NOBODY is better than Libby," Mac stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

While part of that was true – the part where he'd told Devon that no one was better than Libby – , part of his statement wasn't really true. He hadn't fucked Libby yet. Granted, he hadn't told Devon that he'd fucked her. But, from what he'd said, he knew Devon would think he had.

"Mac, I think we'd better find a seat before they all fill up," Libby hinted, picking up on the fact that it was turning into a pissing match between the boys.

"There are PLENTY of open tables," Devon informed her, "Or you could always sit up here at the bar with me."

"She doesn't fuckin' WANT you!" Mac snarled, "When you gonna take the hint, ya stupid fuck?!"

Mac's blood was practically BOILING at the fucker blatantly asking HIS little brunette to sit with him instead of Mac.

"When she tells me herself that she doesn't want me," Devon answered.

"Like I said earlier, Devon," Libby reminded him, "I'm happy with Mac. He takes good care of me."

Mac gave a smug smirk at that. You bet your fucking ass he took care of her.

"Oh I doubt that," Devon retorted.

"SHE… DOESN'T… WANT… YOU…" Mac ground out of tightly clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring with anger and his breath sawing in and out of him as he grew redder and redder with anger.

"She never said that," Devon pointed out.

"Devon, I don't want you. I'm not interested now and I never will be. I'm sorry. You're just not my type. And, like I said, I'm happy with Mac," Libby finally stated, shutting the cocky son of a bitch right up.

Devon's face turned a bright red, a wild look filling his hazel eyes, and Mac felt Libby retreat a bit, pressing herself closer to Mac. The fucker had scared his woman. Mac wrapped his arms tight around her and glared at Devon until the pussy backed down, looking away from them and down at his drink. He must've been drinking a while to gather up the balls to challenge Mac. And he'd kept at it a while too. But Devon had never really taken well to rejection. He wasn't as used to it as Mac was.

"You'll get tired of her, just like you get tired of all the others. And when that happens, she'll come ta me," Devon stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mac saw red, his blood practically BOILING in his veins, and he lunged at his younger brother. He grabbed the sick son of a bitch by the front of his shirt, pressing his back into the bar and glaring down at him as Mac sneered down at him.

"You stay the FUCK away from Libby. Because you EVER touch her and I'll fuckin' kill you. I'll cut yer fingers off, one by one, for touchin' her. I'll take out yer tongue for talkin' to her. I'll cut yer eyes out for ever havin' looked at her. And then I'll start carvin'. I'll carve nice and slow. And I'll avoid all those nice little arteries so ya bleed out… nice… and fuckin'… SLOW…" Mac snarled into his face.

"MAC!" Walter roared, slamming a metal baseball bat down on top of the bar, "Let him go, son."

Mac glared at Walter but nodded, slowly backing up a bit, his hands up in the air. But he brought his knee up into Devon's crotch and smirked with sick satisfaction as the fucker hit the floor on his knees, cradling himself in his hands.

"I suggest you leave," Walter told Mac, "NOW."

The old man's hazel eyes were wide and they watched his every move. Mac knew that he was freaking out on the inside. Mac had never been this bold before, had never been so set on disrespecting Devon, had never failed to just drop it like Walter ordered and let things slide.

Mac just grinned, a cocky, crooked smirk curling at the corner of his lips. It didn't take more than a couple seconds and the smirk was stretching clear across his face as Walter's gray brows rose.

"Walter, he won't give you any more problems. I'm sorry about this," Libby was quick to say before she reached out to take Mac's hand in her tiny one, "But, you have to admit, Devon CERTAINLY provoked him. He brought it on himself. I'd suggest he keep his mouth shut in the future. Mac's got a REALLY short fuse and I can only supervise him so many hours of the day."

Mac knew everyone was watching. And he knew that Libby didn't want to cause a riff in the family. But hell, there had been a riff for as long as Mac could remember. Devon had ALWAYS been Walter's golden boy. And he always WOULD be. Mac was just the dirt on the bottom of his boots. No. Mac was WORSE than the dirt on the bottom of his boots. At least that's what Walter thought. Devon was the one that fucked things up and Mac had to clean up after his little messes. And yet MAC was the family fuckup. Nah. No way. That family was fucked up enough without him in the equation.

"C'mon, Mac. Let's take our drinks and go dance," Libby prompted, giving a nod of her head towards the jukebox.

Mac reached out to grab his drink from the bar even as Libby grabbed her bottle. Mac lifted his glass to Walter, smirking at him as he gave a slow, downward nod at his boss, and followed Libby over to the make-shift dance floor.

She went over to the jukebox and picked out a few songs, reaching into her pocket for her billfold with her empty hand. But Mac gently swatted her hand away from it, setting his drink down on the closest table. The men that had been sitting at it were quick to evacuate their seats, leaving the table to Mac and his little brunette.

"I've got some," Mac told Libby, reaching into one of his pockets for his billfold and pulling 5 quarters out to hand them to her.

She smiled up at him as he eased her drink out of her hand and set it down on the table beside his.

She picked out a song for each quarter and pressed play. He heard a pop song come on and rolled his eyes. But the lyrics caught his attention as she headed away from the table and out onto the dance floor.

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_Public display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin'_

_We keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin'_

_Keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd was sayin'_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme_

_More_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme_

_More_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme_

_More_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme_

_More_

A wolfish grin curled Mac's lips hearing the lyrics. He watched as Libby bumped her hips from one side to the other, moving along to the beat of the song and bopping her head along with her movements. She let her eyes drift shut as she brought her hands up into her hair, lifting it off of her shoulders. The way she worked those hips had him licking his lips. And the way her ass moved had him twitching in his coveralls.

He just stood there, watching her, and she looked back over her shoulder to wink at him. She worked her way down, bending her knees as she worked her ass from side to side, getting closer and closer to the floor. Then she worked her way back up. She squatted, resting her hands on her knees, and rolled her ass in slow, sensual circles, making him bite his lower lip. But he wasn't prepared for what she did next. She shook her ass. HARD. The movement made her whole body shake a bit, making those big titties bounce and that ample ass jiggle. And he couldn't fight his reaction.

A deep, rumbling growl rose up from somewhere deep in his chest as he watched her straighten back up and go back to bumping her hips along to the song. His legs carried him out onto the dance floor and RIGHT up to her. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had his hands on her hips, trying to mimic her movements as he ground into her ass.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that EVERY man in the bar had his eyes locked on her, watching her. And the only way a man wouldn't fuck her with his eyes right then and there was if he was gay or blind. If she was going to put on a show, by damn, he was going to make sure the others took the fucking hint that she was HIS.

Libby brought one hand down to place it over his, her other hand going up behind his head to fist in his hair. That sang came to an end and another started. This one was slower but had more of a bass to it. She rolled her hips to the beat and he slowed his movements to match hers, quickly catching on to her rhythm. He leaned down to suck at her neck and she tipped her head to the opposite side and let it fall back to rest on his firm chest, giving him more room to work.

She gave a little purr for him as he nipped at her cheek and she turned her head towards him to nuzzle along his firm jaw line with the tip of her nose and those full, sensual lips.

"Didn't peg you for a dancer," she teased lightly, her hot breath fanning over his ear.

His big body gave a shudder and he felt her smirk against his skin. She took just as much pride in her work as he did in his.

She nibbled at his earlobe and he growled against her skin, grinding harder against her. Her breath was hot as it fanned over his ear again, making every one of his nerves stand on end.

"They're all watchin'," she murmured, "They're watchin' you claim me, watchin' us move, waitin' ta see what's gonna happen next."

So she hadn't missed that little fact?

The next song that came on shocked the hell out of him. It was a man that was singing it. But he was CLEARLY gay.

_Don't get me wrong_

_I throw my hands up on the dance floor_

_But the way you work it_

_It got me b-beggin' for more_

_So come in close_

_Let me turn your Shirley dirty_

_We'll make it hot_

_Sweatin' all through the night_

_Singin'_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I gotcha dancin' on me_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_We got our hands up singin'_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_But I wantcha body on me_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_So get your legs up!_

_Yeah. Uh-huh. Dat's right._

_I want your legs up!_

_L-L-L-Legs up_

_L-l-l-l-l-legs up_

_L-L-L-Legs up_

_So get your legs up!_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Don't want your hands up_

_No-oh-oh-oh_

_I want your legs up!_

_L-L-L-Legs up_

_Don't want your drinks up_

_No-oh-oh-oh_

_I want your legs up!_

"Yer a fuckin' bad bitch," he purred into her ear, nuzzling at her with the tip of his nose and his lips.

A wicked little smirk curled her lips and she let her eyes drift shut, grinding that amazing ass back against him as she replied, "Never said I wasn't."

He grinned at that and bit the rise of her ear. She gave a little gasp and his cock gave another twitch at the sound.

"Better fuckin' watch it," he warned before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"'Cause I'll get busted for public indecency if ya keep that shit up," he warned.

She just laughed and asked, "Ya saw me work my ass from a distance. Wanna feel it up close?"

He growled into her ear and tightened his hold on her.

"I'll take that as a yes," his little brunette commented, "It'll give your cock a good rub and your balls a pleasant little jiggle. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

He followed her ass down as she squatted, bending his knees to lower himself right along with her so that his crotch was still pressed tight against her ass. She worked that ass in those slow, tantalizing circles before she shook her ass hard.

His reaction was instant. He was rock hard in SECONDS, his cock straining against his coveralls. She hadn't been shitting him. It not only teased his cock but it literally JIGGLED his fucking balls!

He panted into her ear and she tipped her head back, giving him a little moan.

He nipped her cheek and then groaned, "Yer in SO much fuckin' trouble when we get home."

"Mmm… I think I'm gonna enjoy my punishment," she practically purred.

The song switched again and a slow song took its place. But the lyrics were dirty, once again.

_Don't be aroused_

_By my confession_

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption_

_I know_

_Christ is comin'_

_And so am I_

_And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_

_She'll suck ya dry_

_But still you'll cry_

_To be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_She'll make you weep and mourn and cry_

_To be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_Pray_

'_Til I go blind_

_Pray_

'_Cuz nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' ta stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and heathens alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

_Jesus is risen_

_It's no surprise_

_Even he would_

_Martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_

_The pressure is building_

_At the base of my spine_

_If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie_

_She'll make you cry_

_I'll sell my soul_

_To be back in your bosom_

_Gladly now please suck me dry_

_And still you'll cry_

_To be back in her bosom_

_To do it again_

_Pray_

'_Til I go blind_

_Pray_

_'Cuz nobody ever survives_

_Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and heathens alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

_My pulse has been rising_

_My temples are pounding_

_The pressure is so overwhelming and building_

_So steady there, Freddy_

_I'm ready to blow_

_What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for?_

_Waiting for?_

_Waiting for?_

_Pray_

_Pray 'til I go blind_

_Pray_

_Pray 'cuz no one ever survives_

_Pray _

_Prayin' to stay in her arms just to die a little longer_

_Saviors and saints_

_Devils and heathens alike_

_She'll eat you alive_

Mac's smirk grew wider and wider. The song was PERFECT for him and his little brunette.

The last song she'd picked said the words "kick ass" a lot and it made him smile. He nibbled at her ear and she tipped her head back, sucking at his chin.

But when she eased her mouth away, she informed him, "Gotta let me go, baby. I've gotta piss."

He chuckled at her blunt way of phrasing it but nodded to her, watching her go as he reached out to grab his drink and tip it back.

When Libby had been gone for a while, Mac set his drink down and started for the hallway that led to the bathrooms. His eyes found her there, pinned to the wall as one of the regulars pressed her up against the wall, grabbing at her ass with both hands.

Mac saw red.

He lunged at the man, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking him off of his little brunette. He slammed him up against the wall and snarled up at him.

"What do I hafta do ta make ya get the fuckin' hint?" he growled, "She's MINE!"

Mac wrapped one hand around the man's throat, squeezing even as he drew the knife from his pocket with his other hand.

"Fuckin' prick. Thinkin' you can come into MY bar and put yer filthy fuckin' hands on MY woman? You just fucked up, buddy. You fucked up BIG time," Mac informed him, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Mac, no!" he heard Libby call from behind him, "You'll get in trouble!"

"Fuck it. It's worth it. It'll teach all these other fucks ta leave ya alone," Mac replied.

Mac's hand tightened around the man's throat, squeezing tighter and tighter until his face started turning blue at first. Then purple. His gasping and choking turned into silence.

Mac dropped the man to the ground, sinking a knife into his still heart, twisting the blade to wrench his heart open. He sneered down at the man and spit on his face. He wiped his face with the arm of his coveralls and turned to face Libby, wiping the blade on his coveralls.

He flipped the blade shut, seeing her cinnamon-colored eyes as wide as could be as she stared down at the lifeless man on the ground. He slipped the knife into his pocket and started towards Libby. But she backed up into the wall, her eyes meeting his.

"He touched what was mine, Libby. He touched YOU. And, if I hadn't been here, there's NO fuckin' tellin' what he would've done to ya. This will show all those other fuckers out there that they're not gonna get away with messin' with ya. They touch you, they DIE. I don't care how many men I hafta rip apart. Yer MINE, Elizabeth," Mac informed her as casually as if he was reciting the alphabet.

"I just froze," she said, looking down at the man again.

Her eyes took on a distant look, telling him that her mind was wandering to another time, another place.

"I could feel him… touching me and I… I panicked…" she tried to explain.

He watched as she ran her hands up and down her arms like she was trying to wash herself clean. She'd done that back at the cave too, when she'd talked about the man that had taken her innocence from her.

"Shh…" Mac whispered, walking over to her slowly, cautiously, and wrapping her up in his strong arms, "Yer all right. He's not here. The fucker's dead. And the fucker that laid his hands on ya tonight is too. NO one's gonna hurt you, Elizabeth. I won't allow it."

She nodded, blinking a couple times and looking up at him.

He'd hardly EVER seen her scared. But when she thought about her past, the fear crept into her mind, into her body.

"C'mon," he told her, giving a jerk of his head towards the main part of the bar as he let go of her and took a few steps back, holding his hand out towards her, "Let's go."

She gave a little nod and walked over to him, tucking herself right into his side and wrapping an arm around him, clinging to him tightly. He guided her back towards the table their drinks were sitting on and reached out to snag her bottle.

He handed her drink to her and she gave him a tiny smile, taking it from him. She tipped it back, taking a long pull from it and swallowing it down slowly. Mac watched her throat bob as she swallowed, biting his lower lip and feeling his cock start to perk up a bit. But he didn't miss the way that her hands shook, the still-scared-shitless expression in her eyes.

She'd never gotten scared when he touched her. But, by damn, she didn't like other men touching her. He took some comfort in that little fact. It made him feel special in some sick sort of way, like he was an exception. He didn't know what it was about him but she apparently felt safe around him, despite their little spats here and there.

"You wanna crash at my place again?" she asked him, her voice soft, quiet.

He just shrugged and she suggested, "I could… I could go ta your place."

"NO!" he was quick to protest.

She jumped a little at his sudden answer and the strength behind his objection. She gave a little pout but looked down and nodded.

"All right," she mumbled, "Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll make sure I'm at work on time tomorrow. I hope ya have a good night, Mac."

Rejection. It was written all over her face. And it made him feel like shit. It wasn't often that he saw her like this, weak and vulnerable. It made him offer her some sort of explanation.

"It's not good enough…" he muttered, looking down at his boots.

Her head snapped up and she cocked her head to one side, asking, "What's not good enough?"

"My place," he tried to explain, "It's not good enough for you."

"I… If you say so…" she stated

"Not tonight…" he said, "It's… It's a mess…"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Fine. If you don't want me comin' ta your place, it's okay, Mac. But I'm gonna go home. I'm tired and I just wanna relax. You be careful gettin' home. I'll see ya at work tomorrow."

She started towards the door and he called after her, "Okay!"

She froze, turning to look back at him and ask, "Okay what?"

"Okay you can come… ta my place…" he sighed, bringing his empty hand up to run his fingers through his shaggy hair before he tipped his drink back and finished it.

She made her way over to him and stood in front of him, gazing up at him with those cinnamon-colored eyes as she reminded him, "Mac, you know me well enough by now ta know that I'm not gonna push you. If you don't wanna do somethin', ya don't have to. If you don't want me there, that's fine. That's YOUR decision ta make. I don't wanna fight. And I don't wanna make you feel like shit because you said no. I'm not tryin' ta give ya a guilt trip or anything. I can always go another time, when you're ready for me ta see it."

"You let me into yer place," he pointed out.

"You're ALWAYS welcome there," she stated.

He'd remember that.

"'S okay…" he finally mumbled.

She reached up to cup his face in her tiny hands, gazing up into his eyes, and asked, "Are you SURE? You don't hafta do this, Mac."

But he nodded. She'd have to see it at some point or another. And he REALLY didn't even know where to START when it came to cleaning the place up.

"I said it's okay," he repeated.

She nodded in return and gestured with a little jerk of her head towards the door again. He followed her, walking right along behind her and stuffing a hand into her back pocket. He let her lead him past the bar and he didn't even bother to tell Walter to put their drinks on his non-existing tab. Walter always gave Mac free drinks to keep him satisfied. It was the LEAST the ungrateful bastard could do, considering all the fucking messes that he and Devon caused that Mac had to clean up.

Mac followed Libby out to the parking lot and caught her arm in his hand when she started for her car.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow," he assured her, "Let's just take my truck back ta my place."

"Can we pick Zeus up first? I can grab some food for him and Haus," she said.

He sighed but nodded.

When they showed up at Mac's little shack, Haus started pitching a regular fit, barking his damn furry head off.

"SHUDDUP!" he shouted at the dog.

This earned him a look of disbelief from Libby as she slid out of the truck and went over to unchain his pen. She let him out and he pranced around her like a damn lapdog, looking up at the bag of dog food she had in her hand.

"Fuckin' mutt," Mac grumbled, going to lower the tailgate so Libby's dog could hop down.

The big, black dog jumped down and Mac slammed the tailgate shut again, heading over to fire the generator up.

Libby patted her thigh and called to the dogs, shaking the bag of food she'd brought for both of them.

Mac opened the door and held it for her as she walked in behind him, both dogs trailing along behind her, tails wagging happily.

"Fuckin' mutts in my house," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

But his rant was cut short when he heard Libby give a gasp. He turned around to find her gazing around his kitchen with her jaw hanging open, her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Toldja it was a fuckin' wreck!" he barked, storming through the house and towards his bedroom.

Damn it he hadn't wanted to bring her back. Now he wished he hadn't. All she was going to do was chew his ass for it being such a fucking dump or she'd leave and he'd never see her again. Whatever the hell she was going to do, he hoped she'd decide soon so he could get it over with.

He heard her opening cabinets out in the kitchen and growled, stomping back through the house and demanding, "What the fuck are ya doin'? Snoopin' through my fuckin' shit?"

"No," she said, her voice quiet, "I was just lookin' for bowls ta give the dogs food and water."

"Yeah well… I don't even know if I have any fuckin' clean bowls," he snapped, heading over to count how many dirty ones were scattered around his kitchen, sitting in the sink, laying on the counter, setting on the coffee table out in the living room.

"They're all dirty," he announced.

"How am I supposed ta feed the dogs then?" she asked, her voice just a murmur, "Or give them water?"

"Fuck if I know!" he growled, "Take 'em out ta Haus's pen. He's got water out there. Throw 'em some fuckin' meat from the fridge or somethin'."

Libby shook her head and said, "That's Haus's pen. He probably wouldn't take well ta Zeus bein' in it with him. And if you throw food or water in to more than one dog, they could attack each other. That's not a good idea at all."

"Well I don't fuckin' know then!" Mac thundered, growing more and more frustrated.

Why the fuck did she have to come back to his place? Why couldn't she have just dropped it? What made it worse was the fact that she HADN'T insisted that he let her come though. No. Instead, he'd seen the rejection on her face and it made him feel like a total ass. So he'd invited her back. And see where it got him? Fucking NOWHERE. Why couldn't she just head back to the bedroom with him and suck his cock or something?

But he was drug out of his thoughts when he heard her speak again.

"This was a bad idea," she murmured, shaking her head.

He froze before slowly turning around to face her.

"What was?" he asked.

"Comin' here," she answered, not meeting his eyes, "You didn't want me ta come here in the first place and now you're pissed 'cuz ya think I'm gonna say somethin' about it. I don't wanna argue, Mac. I just wanna go home."

"I brought ya back didn't I?! I might not have wanted to but I did!" he pointed out, "And I brought yer stupid fuckin' dog too!"

He saw her blink, saw her expression go blank, and he knew that she was shutting down. Years of abuse could push a person's body to make its own calls to protect their mental state. They shut down, went numb, to avoid enduring any more mental pain.

"I don't hafta take this," she commented, her voice void of any emotion.

"Then what are you doin'? Get the fuck out! I don't want ya here anyway!" he snarled, pointing at the door.

He knew he was being an ass. He knew that leaving wasn't what she wanted. But it would save him a lot of heartache in the long run. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, even though he'd only known her for a few short days, a LOT had happened in those 3 short days. While he never let himself get close to anyone after his mother abandoned him and Walter rejected him, he'd let this little brunette see parts of him that NO one else had. He wasn't in love with her. FAR from it. But he WAS starting to feel SOMETHING for her. And that wasn't good. It wasn't SMART. Because she'd just leave him like all the rest, she'd just hurt him like everyone he'd ever known.

What happened next took him by surprise.

She grabbed a plastic cup that was sitting on the counter next to her and chucked it at his head, screaming, "You son of a BITCH! First you want me, then you don't! First you can't keep your hands off of me, then you don't want me anywhere NEAR you! Make up your fuckin' mind, Mac! 'Cuz your damn mood swings are givin' me whiplash!"

He growled and gave her a harsh glare, stalking over towards her and pinning her against the counter, in front of the sink. He wrapped one arm around her neck and brought the other back, ready to hit her. He heard her dog snarling and snapping somewhere close by. But he didn't care. Not until she said it.

She looked up at him with tears filling her eyes and said in a calm, quiet tone, "Go ahead. Do it. No one's gonna miss me."

He stepped away from her, his eyes wide as he looked at her, panting.

She just looked at him for a few minutes before turning her back to him, resting her elbows in front of the sink and cradling her head in her hands. She didn't even try to hide the sound of her sobs.

It wasn't the tears that did him in. Granted, he hated seeing her cry. He'd seen it twice now and it made something inside of him tighten, especially when HE'D been the reason for those tears. It was what she said that had him feeling like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs.

No one would miss her? Damn it, he'd miss her! No, he didn't know her that well but he knew her well enough to know that he'd miss her if she was gone. She was more than an obsession for him. She was a brand new high. NO drug could get him strung out like she could. NO one could make him laugh at their stupid jokes or roll his eyes at their crazy antics without wanting to kill them. NO woman could make his body react like she could. NO person could put up with all the shit he dished out. No one but Libby. HIS Libby.

He knew then. He knew without a DOUBT in his mind. She was HIS. And he was NEVER letting her go. She wasn't just some sick obsession. She was the only person he'd ever met that understood him, that truly ACCEPTED him for who he was. The only person that actually GAVE two shits about him. She was the only person he'd ever met that was just as broken as he was. And she was the only person that was willing to overlook all his flaws and want to help fix him. She was like his own personal angel, made JUST for him and sent JUST to help him. Angels and demons didn't mix. They were like water and oil. But he'd DIE before he gave her up.

**Songs I Used the Lyrics From:**

_Gimme More by Britney Spears_

_Legs Up by Jeffree Star_

_Rev 22:20 (Renholder Remix) by Puscifer_

I also got inspiration from this chapter from _Love the Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna_

**Once again, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you, whether it's in a review or a message. I can't thank you enough for reading and shit's about to get serious from here on out. It's going to be one hell of a ride, that's for DAMN sure. And I don't know any more about what's going to happen than you do because this is all impromptu. I wing it as I go and I use whatever my crazy brain decides to throw my way. So stay tuned for more Mac and Libby! I'll be M.I.A. for the next few days while I pack all my shit and get everything lined up to take back to college with me. I move in on Friday, so, HOPEFULLY, I'll be able to get back into writing mode again this weekend.**

**If you're jonesing for something to read while you wait, I have two Walking Dead fanfictions posted on here as well and one of my friends, xThexFightingxIrishx , posts Boondock Saints stories. Also, my "editor and chief-of-fucking-everything" , YelloFever, posts stories on Fanfiction as well. So you can always check her stuff out. She's brilliant and she's been by my side, fighting in my corner, for just over 5 years now. She's been with me through my ups and downs and she's a better friend than I could've EVER asked for. So please give me and my girls some love.**

**Libby**


	9. Chapter 9 - Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**** Well, this chapter brings more smut it dives into the minds of Mac and Libby a bit. I wanted to start trying to explore their psyche, to really get into their heads and try to explain their thoughts and actions, why they think the way they do or why they do what they do. This chapter is more serious of course. And it's a lot more emotional. But, not every chapter is going to be this dense to get through. I promise. And there will be more smut as the chapters play through. Don't you worry your little head about that. I've been jamming to Three Days Grace lately so I think there might be some angsty chapters coming up soon.**

**To mrsreedus, MrsGooglyBear, scoobydoo0811, and UsefulSpirits, thank you for taking the time out to message me. I really appreciate it. Whether you have questions or suggestions or comments or even concerns, I'm always happy to hear them and I try to get to them just as SOON as I can. I can't thank you enough for your messages.**

**To Maddy-MarieXO, PrincessPipi, MrsGooglyBear, scoobydoo0811, XxBabyEmo94xX, HermioneandMarcus, and Spyro Flavord Skittles, thank you for reviewing. I know that it might not seem like much to you guys but it means the WORLD to me. I can't thank you enough and it puts a smile on my face every time I see that I've gotten a new review or received a new message. It's what keeps me going. And not a whole lot of people have been reviewing. It's mostly the same ones that have reviewed for me for previous chapters. So thank you SO much for hanging in there with me and being patient while I've got things I've gotta take care of and can't write for a while. I'll be starting classes here at college on Monday but I imagine this first week will be all "bullshit seminars" as I call them anyway – going over the syllabus and letting us out. We'll just have to see how it goes.**

**ALSO, I've recently been told that I need to add another story. I'm not going to name names, but I informed her that I've really been contemplating about it. I don't know whether to make it a new Walking Dead one or a new Red Canyon one. But I don't have any ideas together for either yet. So we'll just have to see if I can get any ideas together. Let me know what you think. I can even take a vote if you want. Just message me or add it into your review and let me know which you'd prefer. Thanks SO much! But I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Chapter 9: Angels and Demons**

_**~*Libby*~**_

Libby reached up to brush the tears from her eyes, giving a little sniff. She hated him for pushing her to this point, hated him for making her lose her cool and throw something at him – something she'd NEVER done before in her life. But more than anything, she hated HERSELF for crying, for breaking down and, what made matters SO much worse was the fact that she'd actually SOBBED in front of him. Granted, she'd had her back turned to him but still. It was bad enough. He'd made her cry twice in the past two fucking days! Hell she'd cried twice in the three days she'd known him!

She slowly turned around and pushed herself off the counter, heading across the kitchen and for the front door.

"What're ya doin'?" she heard Mac ask.

"I'm goin' home, Mac," she answered.

"Whaddya mean yer goin' home?" he questioned, starting to follow her.

She made it to the door and pulled the door open, only to have him reach out and slam it shut again.

She sighed and clamped her teeth shut tight, fighting the urge to scream at him again.

"I told you," she said quite simply, "I'm goin' home. I'm tired, I'm in a piss poor mood, and I just wanna relax."

"You can relax HERE," he told her.

"No," she stated, "I can't."

"I thought you were gonna spend the night here, like I did at yer place last night," he commented.

She turned her head and her eyes met his bright blue ones. She saw the frustration, the tension they held.

"Not tonight, Mac," she replied.

"Why the fuck not?" he demanded to know.

"Because, quite frankly, right now I don't even wanna see your fuckin' face," she informed him, her voice calm and quiet even though she was seething on the inside.

Libby saw him jerk his head back. He CLEARLY hadn't expected that answer.

He just stared at her and she sighed, gesturing down to the door handle she was turning and trying to pull again and giving it a pointed look.

But his hand didn't move from the door and he didn't let up.

"Yer not goin'," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She rolled her cinnamon-colored eyes. Of COURSE he was going to give her shit. AGAIN.

"Mac, I'm REALLY not in the mood for this right now," she pointed out.

Still, he didn't budge.

"And I'm not in the fuckin' mood ta have ya rollin' yer fuckin' eyes at me," he retorted.

She threw her hands up in the air and cried, "What?! WHAT do you want, Mac? You want me ta fuck ya? Not gonna happen. I'm a virgin and I'm NOT havin' sex until I'm in love with a man and I know, without a DOUBT in my mind that he's not gonna just turn around and leave me after I spread my legs for him. You want me ta blow ya? Not gonna happen. With the mood I'm in right now, I'd be more likely ta fuckin' bite ya than blow ya, Mac. Ya want me ta jerk ya off? Not happenin' either. I don't wanna touch you and I don't want you ta touch me right now. Ya wanna smack me? Go for it, big guy. But I'll beat your ass. You can bank on it. I don't wanna touch you. I don't wanna talk ta you. I don't even wanna LOOK at you. So get your hand off the fuckin' door and let me out."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she narrowed her own at him.

"MAC…" she hinted, her voice carrying a warning tone.

He just blinked.

Her patience was REALLY wearing thin.

"If you don't let me outta this fuckin' house RIGHT now, I'll wait 'til you fall asleep and then I'll tie you ta your fuckin' bed," she informed him, narrowing her eyes into little slits at him.

He smirked at her and taunted, "Sounds like fun."

"And then I'll beat you with a fuckin' baseball bat," she added, making the smirk fall right from his face.

"You wouldn't," Mac challenged.

"I stabbed a man ta death when I was 11," she reminded him.

He thought for a bit before finally stepping away from the door. She was quick to yank it open and whistle. Zeus was on his feet and bolting out the door ahead of her before she even got two steps out onto the porch. She started to pull the door closed but Mac stepped out onto the porch behind her.

She let the door go and headed on down the steps.

"Yer not goin' by yerself. Forget about it. I'll fuckin' drive ya," Mac said.

Libby just shook her head and started down the dirt road towards her house. It wouldn't take all that long to get to her house. It was a 5 minute walk from his house.

"It's fuckin' dark out," he insisted, "Ya don't need ta walk alone."

She didn't say a word. She just kept on walking. And he followed her, the stubborn ass.

"I swear ta GOD, yer the most STUBBORN woman I've EVER fuckin' met!" he spat walking right along beside her.

She remained silent.

"What? Yer pissed so now yer gonna give me the fuckin' silent treatment?" he questioned.

Still, she didn't say a word. She just walked on in silence, all the way back to her house. She pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door before walking in, closing the door in Mac's face and locking it behind her. She fed Zephyr and made sure he had plenty of water before leaving him to eat in peace.

Libby headed right back to the bathroom to go about her business and wash her hands when she got done. She made her way into her bedroom and found Mac standing in her room.

She sighed and ignored him.

He had to have climbed in through the window. That's the ONLY way he could've gotten in. She'd make a mental note to herself to start locking her windows too. Then again, it was Mac. If he REALLY wanted to get in, a locked door or window wasn't going to stop him. She decided not to even waste her time thinking about him.

She headed over to her dresser and reached down into the bottom drawer, pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants with a navy Aeropostale logo down one leg and a plain, navy cami to go with them. She closed the drawer and set her clothes on top of the dresser, reaching down for the hem of her tank top. She tugged it up and over her head before stripping her black cami too. She wasn't really concerned with Mac seeing her body. Hell he'd seen it ALL before.

She reached back to unclasp her bra and slid the straps down her arms, exposing her bare breasts before tugging the navy cami over her head. She worked her belt and jeans open, sliding them down her legs. She knew Mac would see her naked ass but she didn't give a shit. She pulled her sweats on and bent down to pick up her jeans, sliding the belt out of all the belt loops on her jeans and tossing her belt into the drawer with her jeans before heading over to toss her dirty clothes into her dirty laundry bag.

Finally, she headed over to turn down her bed and climbed under the covers, turning her back to Mac. Then she pulled the covers up to her chin, getting all settled in for bed.

Just as her eyes were drifting closed, she heard the rustle of clothing. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was doing.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Libby felt him pull back the covers and slide into bed behind her. He scooted over until he was pressed right up against her, reaching out to wrap an arm around her waist. But she reached out to take his hand in hers and throw it off of her.

He just wrapped her up in his arm again, pulling her RIGHT up against him, his grip on her as tight as a damn vice.

But, again, she reached down, grabbing him by the wrist this time, and tugged his arm off of her, laying it down against his side.

"Keep your fuckin' hands to yourself," she snapped, finally growing a little irritated.

"No," came his reply as he wrapped her up tight again, this time with BOTH arms, and nipped possessively at her cheek, giving a little growl.

"You're bein' fuckin' childish. Knock it off," she scolded.

She felt his facial hair tickling her as he started rubbing his face against her neck and she reached back to press her hand into his face, pushing against it.

"Goddamn it, Mac! Leave me alone!" she cried.

"What's yer fuckin' problem?" he asked her, "I thought bitches LIKED ta cuddle."

"What's my fuckin' problem? What's MY fuckin' problem?" she asked incredulously, "Jesus fuckin' CHRIST, Mac! Do you REALLY have no fuckin' idea what my problem is? YOU. YOU are my fuckin' problem. One minute you're pissed off and chewin' my ass because I tried ta cuddle up ta YOU, which is apparently a fuckin' crime in Cainville that I wasn't notified about. Then ya drag a bitch into the shop by her hair and try ta force her to apologize ta me when you YOURSELF won't even apologize for all the stupid shit YOU do. And THEN ya fuckin' eat my pussy and jerk yourself off in your office. Then we go ta the bar and ya jump Devon's ass for hittin' on me – which I DID appreciate by the way since he DID deserve an earful. Then ya dance with me and cool down, only ta go kill a man for puttin' his hands on me – again, I'm not complainin' about that. Although, I don't think ya would've had ta KILL him but still. I think you got your point across LOUD and fuckin' clear. And THEN ya take me back ta your place, even though ya don't want to and ya chew my ass for the SECOND fuckin' time today. So I walk home and you follow me. Then ya climb into bed and YOU cuddle up to ME? What the FUCK is all that shit? Care ta fuckin' explain, Macario?"

She didn't miss the little growl he gave. And it wasn't one of those "I fuckin' LIKE that" growls either. He was pissed.

"Why are ya bein' so fuckin' moody?" Mac asked her.

"I'M NOT BEING MOODY!" she shouted, having finally snapped, "YOU'RE the fuckin' moody one!"

He didn't say anything, just gave her cheek a sharp nip and then buried his face into her shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She gave a sigh. He wasn't going to leave her alone. So she'd be better off to just go to sleep.

"NO!" she shrieked, sitting bolt upright in bed.

Sweat was dripping down her body, a clammy, cold sweat. Her breath was sawing in and out of her lungs, her heart threatening to burst right out of her rib cage. She was practically hyperventilating as the tears started to pour down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to rub her arms vigorously even as she shook her head hard.

She could still feel his hands skimming over her skin, his hot breath at her ear as he purred to her as she began to sob pitifully. Even now, 10 years later, he could still make her feel so damn helpless, so broken, so disgusting, so pathetic and alone.

"Shh… Shh…" she heard a voice telling her, snapping her back into the present.

Her head snapped up and her eyes found the source of the voice in her dark bedroom. It was Mac.

He reached up to brush her hair out of her face and ran a hand over her hair, telling her, "It's all right, Libby. No one's gonna hurt ya."

She saw him looking at her, those eyes so pale in the moonlight. But she didn't miss the look of sympathy in those blue orbs. She didn't miss the surprised and yet almost heartbroken expression on his face. And, suddenly, she couldn't stop herself. She slowly climbed onto his lap, watching his face the whole time to see if he would reject her, if he would push her away.

But he didn't. Instead, he brought his arms around her. And that was all she needed. She just broke. She fell apart, wrapped up tight in his arms. She sobbed helplessly into his chest, her tears flowing down his chest like twin rivers. She clung to him so tightly, her black-painted nails sinking into his skin. She heard him suck a breath in through clenched teeth, making a hissing noise. But he didn't protest.

He surprised her, murmuring softly to her.

"Shh… It's all right… I gotcha. Yer safe, Libbs. Yer safe," he assured her.

She cried and cried until she didn't have a SINGLE tear left in either of her tear ducts. She sniffled and slowly eased herself out of the comfort of his strong arms.

"I'm a fuckin' mess," Libby stated, sliding out of her bed and shuffling barefooted over to the dresser to grab a couple Kleenexes from the box sitting on it.

He didn't say a word. He just watched her from his spot there on the bed.

She blew her nose and then wiped it before tossing the used tissues into the trashcan in one corner of the room. She went back and crawled onto the bed. She made her way over to Mac and gently eased his legs open. But this time, she turned her back to him, pressing her back against his front. He brought his arms up around her again and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her.

She looked down at the comforter, needing a distraction. She was silent for a long time as she picked at the comforter with one black-painted nail.

Finally, she nodded.

"I can't even BEGIN ta tell you all the horrible shit that man did ta me, all the things he made ME do…" she whispered, "But I can remember EACH and every time, just like it happened yesterday. The first time… I was 8 years old… I'd fallen asleep while he and mom were watchin' a movie with me in my room. Mom must've left when it ended. I was asleep before the movie ended. But he stayed."

She took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to tell him the rest of the story, the worst part of her past. But he didn't rush her. He didn't pressure her. He just waited silently, his arms wrapped tight around her.

So she continued, "I woke up and I… I felt him… TOUCHING me… He had his hand down my underwear… And he was… TOUCHING me… I froze… I was so damn scared, so confused, so emotionally broken. Mom had trusted him so I'd thought I could too. I didn't know that he'd done this before, that he had 7 accounts BEFORE me. I didn't know that he was only being nice to me so that he could get me to be comfortable with him. I was just a naïve, innocent little girl. And that innocence was ripped from me that VERY night."

She paused and looked down at her hands as she began to fiddle with them in her lap. Still, Mac was silent, a stone wall behind her as he listened to EVER word.

So she pressed on, going on to inform him, "I started crying and he just shushed me, telling me that we'd have to be quiet or mom would hear us. She'd think I was a 'bad girl', that I was 'sick'. I didn't know what to do. I knew mom was happy with him, that she loved him. But I didn't want him touching me either. I cried and he put a hand over my mouth, growling in my ear for me to 'shut the hell up'. He forced a finger inside of me and I just cried harder. I couldn't help it. He just kept telling me 'Be good. Be good for daddy.' But he wasn't my father. He was just my stepdad."

Mac's arms tightened around her and she fought the urge to turn around and bury her face into his chest. She didn't want to tell him anymore. It only made the memories worse. But she had to press on. She had to tell him. Maybe then he'd realize that he wasn't the ONLY one that had had a rough upbringing.

So she mustered up the will to finish her story, commenting, "It only made it worse when he decided he was done playing with me and he decided to open his boxers and take his… his dick out… He jerked himself off, staring at me and purring in my ear. And even though it's been 10 years… Even though he's… DEAD… I can still see it all so clearly in my nightmares… I relive it, one trauma at a time… Sometimes my brain rehashes the past. Sometimes it plays out some twisted scene of him coming to get me, to make me pay for what I did to him the night I killed him. Living through the experiences once was bad enough, but having them play out in your head all over again, night after night, it's enough ta nearly drive a person insane. And knowing that, no matter HOW much time goes by, no matter HOW old you get, those memories will NEVER fade away… I might've run from my hometown but I couldn't run from my past. I'll NEVER be able ta run from it. It always finds me…"

She felt his arms growing tighter and tighter around her as she spoke. When she'd finally finished, she grew completely silent. Even though she couldn't cry anymore, she felt emotionally drained, like she was at an all-time low. Reliving the experiences always drained her, always depressed her.

Libby took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly.

She felt Mac's nose trailing up and down along her neck and she let her eyes drift shut.

"No one – and I mean NO one – is EVER gonna hurt you again. I PROMISE you that," she heard him say, his words filled with such fierce determination, such strong conviction, "Yer MINE, Libby. And I'll DIE before I ever let anything happen ta you. No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna touch you. You saw what I did ta that fucker that laid his hands on ya tonight. That was just a fuckin' warning for the others. Anyone else EVER touches you again and they'll get MUCH, much worse than what he had comin' to him. I might not be a fuckin' saint – hell I'm the FURTHEST fuckin' thing from it – , but I'll NEVER hurt you like that. Yeah, I have sick, dark habits. But yer the ONE person I don't wanna hurt, the one person I can't stand even the THOUGHT of losin'. Yer my angel, sent ta help me, ta heal me."

Her heart broke, hearing the words he spoke so softly, so sincerely, into her ear. He meant EVERY word of it. There was no denying it.

She brought a hand up to gently squeeze one of the arms he had wrapped around her. This was all so out of character for him. She hadn't exactly thought he could be sweet or caring. Honestly, she was half-tempted to ask him if he was high before she remembered that he hadn't had any of his precious meth since yesterday during their ride out to the pond.

"Then let me," she murmured softly, "But I can't do that if you keep tryin' ta push me away."

"I'll never be perfect," Mac replied, "But I'll try my damnedest."

She nodded her head. That was as good as it was going to get, coming from Mac. He wasn't the kind to bare his emotions. He wasn't the kind to express what he felt and why he felt it. He wasn't the kind to explain his actions.

She rested her head back against his shoulder and mumbled sleepily, "I need ta sleep again. Wake me up if I start havin' another nightmare."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple. It was the sweetest little display of affection he'd ever shown her. She'd definitely take it. Because she didn't know how many more she'd be getting in the future.

She curled up on her side of the bed again, tugging the covers up to her chin, and felt him settle in behind her, draping one arm around her waist and resting his cheek against her neck, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac heard her breathing even out and gave a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said she was a mess. It was like a dam had broken inside of her and she just couldn't stop bawling. Mac wasn't used to dealing with crying women, unless it was because he was torturing them or he was fucking their brains out and they were begging him to stop, pleading with him to just kill them instead of taking what he wanted from them, doing what he wanted to them.

This was all so new to him, this listening shit, this actually CARING shit. Because he DID care. Hell he'd gotten so damn pissed off hearing about what that sick fucker did to her that, had he not already been dead, Mac would've hunted him down and taken his time on him. He would've made it slow, made it EXCRUTIATING. He would've made every other murder in history look like child's play.

He didn't know what had come over him, what had made him hold her, made him soothe her. But he couldn't stop himself. Seeing her cry, hearing her open herself up to him and let him inside, had done something to him. No, he wouldn't become some lovesick puppy, some pussy-whipped schmuck. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel special because she'd told him about the darkest side of her, the deepest, darkest secret she'd ever had. You didn't just share that shit with anyone. And maybe it was because they'd spent the majority of the past three days together. Maybe it was because she just really needed to talk about it and get it off of her chest and he was there. Whatever the reason, she'd chosen HIM to tell that experience to. Seeing her weak and vulnerable, seeing her bare herself to him like that… Mac had felt his chest tighten, an unfamiliar lump form in his throat.

His angel was really hurting. And, by damn, if she was willing to help him, he could help her too. He'd never known a more broken couple of people but there was no one more perfect for him than her, no one better-suited for her than him.

Mac wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the one she ran to. He wanted to be the one she couldn't live without. He wanted to be the one that made her shout, the one that made her pussy clench. She'd never had a man inside of those sweet walls but he'd be that man when the day came that she decided she was ready to let a man fuck her. He'd be the man that held her at night, the shoulder she cried on, the one she laughed with and shared small talk with. He wanted to be there when she woke up, when she fell asleep, and every second in-between. This was more than some deep-seated obsession. This was a fucking ADDICTION, the worst kind. He NEEDED her. Needed her closeness, her touch, her soothing murmurs.

He knew that it wasn't like him at ALL to be thinking this way. But she was the ONE person he'd ever felt ANYTHING but annoyance or hatred towards. She was the ONE person that actually gave a shit about him. And she was HIS.

He'd never been more terrified in his life, scared that she'd reject him, that she'd run and never look back, that Walter or Devon would fuck this up for him. But he'd never felt anything so strongly, ESPECIALLY not so damn soon. It wasn't love at first sight. This was more intense than love. This was like desperation, like a drowning man reaching for that last chance at life.

It was as if her baring herself to him had opened up a WHOLE new side of him. And he HATED it. But he couldn't deny it.

He'd kill for her, no doubt about it. He'd gone all day without his precious meth. But, when she got him higher than any fucking drug he'd ever tried, there was no going back to shit that would never compare, no matter HOW much he took. Just a look from her, those cinnamon-colored eyes watching him intently as she nibbled at that bottom lip, and he was ready, his cock standing at attention for her. Just one word from her, his name spilling from her lips as she shouted with her release, and he came harder than ever before. Just one touch from her, a whispering brush of her fingertips over his happy trail, and he was spilling her name from his lips between the curses that usually flowed out. Just one whiff of her, that intoxicating perfume filling his nostrils, and he turned into a fucking animal, wanting to mark her, claim her, make her moan and pant for him, show the WHOLE world that she was HIS. Just one taste of her, her sweet mouth meeting his as her tongue tangled with his, and his hands were grabbing at her, his hips colliding with hers. He'd never known anything like it. She was the ultimate high, the drug he craved, the drug he couldn't live without now that he'd had a taste.

Mac nipped at her cheek lightly and whispered, "My sweet angel…"

How could she be his savior and his ruin at the same time? The angel sent to heal him and the demon whispering temptations into his ear? None of it made sense. But, nothing about her made sense. And that's why she excited him, why she intrigued him. Why she left him feeling… all out of fucking sorts. Hell NOTHING made sense anymore, not the desires he had to protect her and comfort her, the way everything else faded away when he looked at her or heard her speak his name, the fierce need he had to be near her, the way nothing made sense but the woman that was lying in his arms. Everything was so very new, so different, so intense, so raw.

And, while it was terrifying and he couldn't make heads or tails of it, he knew that he wasn't dreading each new day now. Instead, he was actually looking FORWARD to it. Because, with each new day, he knew Libby would be there. There was no escaping her, and there was no escaping him. He didn't know what they were. They just WERE.

And that was good enough for him.

Walter had never given TWO shits about him. He'd never given him the same opportunities he'd given Devon. The only things he wanted Mac for were cooking up the meth, selling the meth he made, and cleaning up after his and Devon's problems. Devon had never been there for Mac. Hell all Devon ever did was rub Mac's nose in it. Devon had gone to college. Devon had a gorgeous girlfriend from a sorority there at college. Devon got good grades. Devon did this. Devon did that. Devon made Walter proud. Neither one of them gave a FLYING fuck about him. And, to be honest, he didn't give a rat's ass about them either. He was just WAITING for the day when he could kill them both. They'd done NOTHING but make his life miserable for as long as he could remember. Mac never did ANYTHING right in Walter's eyes. Oh but Devon was a little saint. He could do no wrong. Well BULL-fucking-SHIT! Devon was even sicker than Mac was. Devon fucked his own little sister! And he kept her as his own little personal sex slave, so doped up on drugs that she had no clue what her own fucking name was. So yeah, Mac didn't think he was THAT fucking bad.

With the shitty life he'd led so far, it was SO hard for him to believe that Libby actually cared about him, that she wanted to get to know him, to UNDERSTAND him. She was willing to put up with all his shit because she liked him. So what if they didn't know what kind of relationship status they had? That didn't matter to Mac. Hell all he cared about was that she was there for him, trying to shape his ass up, when no one else had ever done that. And she didn't seem like the type to back down either.

She was his. And he was NEVER going to let her go.

With a small smile tugging at his lips, Mac drifted off to sleep, knowing that she'd still be in his arms, he'd still be in her bed, when he woke up.

When Mac woke, he felt something rubbing at his cheek. He was lying on his back, something heavy draped over his hip and down between his legs, something warm resting along his side. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he craned his head down a bit to see what it was that was pressing into him. He found a leg draped over his hip and down between his own legs, a hand and arm resting over his chest. Which meant that she was nuzzling at his cheek with the tip of her nose.

"Mmm…." he heard his little brunette purr, "Morning."

It WAS a good morning. He wouldn't fight her affection this time. Because, as much as he HATED to admit it, he loved her affection, craved her attention.

"Mornin'," he grunted, fighting the smile that was trying to tug at his lips as he felt her pressing kisses along his jaw and slowly working her tongue up the firm line of his jaw.

He turned his head and she grinned at him, nuzzling the tip of her nose up and down the length of his own nose, bringing those full, slightly-pouty lips close enough to barely brush against his before easing back away again.

He reached a hand out to sift his fingers through her long, brown waves, bringing her down for a kiss. He felt her lips, so soft and warm, meet his and his testosterone spiked. It was always like this. Just a taste and he couldn't stop himself from taking more. He parted his lips, letting his tongue snake out of his mouth to slide it over her bottom lip, tracing it from one corner of her mouth to the other. She let her own lips part for him and her tongue slid out of her mouth to meet his, teasing him with gentle little flicks. She swirled her tongue around his and massaged the sides of his tongue with her own before capturing his tongue between her lips and beginning to suck on it.

He groaned, feeling like he was at a total loss. He couldn't control himself. Not when he was with her. Not when she was kissing him like that, sucking on his tongue and reminding him of what it felt like to have his COCK between those full, sensual lips.

"Yer such a fuckin' dirty bitch," he panted when he pulled back for air, giving her a wide grin.

Mac rolled them over, resting on top of her as one of his big hands cupped the side of her face, leaning down to smash his lips to hers, groaning as he thrust his hips down into hers. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it down as he slowly ran his hands up the insides of her thighs over her sweats, feeling her spread them wide for him.

"THAT'S it, baby. Spread 'em wide. Ol' Mac's ready ta play," he purred.

He practically DEVOURED her mouth as he gave a hard thrust against her. She whined into his mouth and one of her hands came up to fist in his hair as the other roamed down his naked back to slip her hand under the cotton of his boxers, sinking her nails into the firm muscle there.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, needing the oxygen his lungs were burning for. He gave her another hard thrust and she moaned, tipping her head back and arching those hips to meet him. It was slow but calculated, each thrust hard and angled just right so that he prodded at her entrance. It was frustrating, what with their clothes being in the way. But it was delicious at the same time, watching her nibble at her bottom lip and feeling her match him thrust for thrust.

"Mmm… Fuck, Mac," his little brunette sighed, "Oh that's SO good…"

He smirked down at her and asked, "Ya like that, ya dirty little slut? Ya like it when I go hard? Feel how fuckin' worked up ya got me?"

She nodded and leaned up to nibble at his lower lip. She sucked for a bit and he gave a grunt, his hips giving a harsh buck. But she didn't protest. Hell she whined and dug her nails into his biceps.

"Mac! Oh, baby, please!" she begged.

"Please what?" he questioned, wanting to know what it was that she wanted him to do.

"Don't stop!" she panted, "Please don't stop!"

That earned her a smirk.

Mac leaned down to nip at her cheek, moving on to press hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He nipped and gently bit her, slowly making his way down to her chest. His eyes never left hers as he gently bit his way along the rise of her breast as those big titties of hers threatened to spill out from her cami. He laved his tongue along the skin right next to the neckline of the top before working his tongue up the crevice between her tits, what he could reach of it at least. Then he gave a long, slow breath, blowing on her now-moist skin. She shuddered, her whole body giving a shiver, and bit her bottom lip, gazing down at him with those cinnamon-colored eyes. Goosebumps spread across her silky skin and he smirked down at her.

"Mac, you're such a fucking–," Libby started to scold.

But she cut herself off, giving a gasp, as he captured her hard nipple between his lips over the fabric of her cami. He sucked at the cotton before giving it a gentle little nip. He gave tiny tugs, holding it between his teeth, and she moaned, her back arching towards his mouth and her head falling back on the pillow as she gave a whine.

"Mac! Uhn!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulder as he started working his tongue around and around the hard peak before flicking the tip of his tongue over it.

"Don't know who's harder, Libbs," he teased, "You or me."

She moaned, her eyes drifting shut, and ground her hips up against his.

She gently tugged at his hair and he eased his mouth away from her, his blue orbs focused on her face.

She gave a little jerk of her head as she told him, "Come 'ere."

He gave a cocky, crooked little smirk as he moved back up her body and her mouth crashed into his, her hand fisting his hair tight as she devoured his mouth greedily. Her hips rolled against his even as she brought one of her legs up around his hip.

The next thing Mac knew, he was lying flat on his back. She smirked down at him and sat up, resting her hands on his chest and grinding herself against him. Had it been ANY other woman, he would've thrown their ass out of bed for even THINKING that they could take control, that they could dominate him. But he allowed it. Because she was his Libby.

He saw her reach down for the hem of her cami, tugging it up and over her head before tossing it to the floor. She slowly climbed off of him and his brows furrowed in confusion. But she stood beside the bed, slipping her sweats down. He was granted with the sight of her body, completely naked, and he let his eyes wander over all that soft, silky skin. He groaned, feeling his hard cock twitch in his boxers.

She climbed back onto the bed, making her way over to him, and he licked his lips, watching as those big titties swayed with her movements.

He looked up at her as he smirked, asking, "Ya decide ya want ol' Mac ta fuck that tight little pussy?"

She shook her head but straddled his hips again, leaning in to purr into his ear, "Not sex, no. But this is as CLOSE as it gets."

She made sure the button on his boxers was closed and then she took his rock hard dick in her hand, guiding it RIGHT where she wanted it. She ground down against him and Mac grunted, his own hips flicking up to meet hers as he felt her hot, wet little pussy against the head of his cock, only the thin cotton of his boxers separating them. And teasing HIM.

"FUCK, Libbs!" he groaned, "Ya dirty fuckin' bitch. Ya gonna ride my fuckin' cock?"

She nodded to him and leaned over top of him, pressing her body against his, as she murmured into his ear, "I'm gonna drive ya fuckin' crazy, baby."

Hell she already was! With her voice soft and husky, as smooth as velvet, and her hands skimming up his sides, her fingertips ghosting over his heated skin. With her hot breath fanning his ear as she bit the rise of it and her tongue slid over his ear. With her tits pressing against his chest and her hips grinding hard against his, making his cock poke and prod at her. Crazy didn't even BEGIN to cover it.

His hands came up to fill themselves with her ass, rocking her against him and coaxing those breathy moans and whines out of her.

"Mac! Uhn! Oh FUCK, Mac…" she moaned, her hot breath right against his ear.

Hearing his name spill from her lips did something to him. He went wild, rolling her over onto her back and thrusting against her mercilessly.

"Fuck! YES!" she praise, her hands coming up to grasp at his back, "Yes! YES! Oh! Oh, MAC…"

She praised him. She cursed him. She even begged him.

"Mac, don't stop. Don't you fuckin' stop. Uhn! That's it, you sexy fucker. That's it! Oh! OHHHH YEAH!" she shouted.

The bed was squeaking and rocking. He was resting his weight on his forearms as he thrust hard, allowing him to get JUST the right angle as he nudged at her hot, wet, tight little pussy. He couldn't BELIEVE how fucking good it felt, even though he wasn't actually buried inside of her.

Mac buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning and grunting as he worked his hips. His movements were fast, hard, needy. And, judging by the noises spilling from her lips, she was nearing that high.

He eased his head out of Libby's neck to growl into her ear, "COME on! Fuckin' do it. DO it, ya dirty little slut! I know ya want it. So take it. Fuckin' TAKE it!"

She cried out, her nails scrambling over his back, and his back bowed under the pleasure-pain sensation, a deep, almost-animalistic growl coursing up from deep within his chest. He felt her muscles tightening, felt her skin growing hot to the touch, felt her clinging to him tightly.

"Come on," he told her, nuzzling at her temple with the tip of his nose before grunting, "COME on!"

He gave a particularly hard thrust and she froze, her eyes growing so wide. She threw her head back and shouted for the whole world to hear, his name filling in the blanks between the strings of curses that spilled from her lips. He felt her little pussy convulsing, right along with the rest of her body, spasming and fluttering against the head of his cock. He knew he had to pull back or he'd be in trouble, they'd BOTH be in trouble.

He stood on his knees and quickly yanked his boxers down, wrapping a fist around his cock and giving the base a little squeeze. He squeezed and released, squeezed and released. Just like he knew her tight little pussy would. And that was all it took. He came in a hot, wet rush, spilling onto those big titties as he gave a brutal yell. He grunted with each burst, his hand slowly milking the last out before he slumped limply onto the bed beside her.

"Sorry 'bout yer tits," he apologized.

"I'm too fuckin' mellow ta care," she replied, "I feel like fuckin' Jell-O."

He chuckled at that and she gave a contented little purr.

"I'll clean ya up when I can move again," he reassured her.

"Mmm… No hurry," Libby told him.

He smirked at that.

**Well… What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? Hit that magic button or shoot me a message and let me know. All comments, questions, concerns, and suggestions are welcome. Thanks again for reading and I can't thank those that have been reviewing and messaging me ENOUGH! You guys are what keeps me going and your messages and reviews mean the WORLD to me. Love ya!**

**Libby**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to take the time out of my busy schedule to fill you all in on a few little things. First of all, I'm a senior in college. I have 3 separate 3 1/2 hour classes once a week and one that I have twice a week that lasts an hour and 40 minutes. Those classes are all 300 and 400 level classes that come with PLENTY of reading and writing homework. I spend time on homework just about every day. My schedule is busy and hectic. But I DO enjoy writing in my free time. And I tend to write every free minute I get because I never know how crazy the next week is going to get or how often I'll be able to write in the future as the semester progresses.

However, that being said, there are some other things I'd like to inform you. Quite frankly, I spend 3 days working on a chapter for any given story I write. I spend every bit of free time I have during those 3 days gathering ideas for the chapter, writing the chapter, and revising the chapter as I reread it. It takes on a total transformation from the first draft of it to the final draft it reaches when it's ready to be posted. I spend 3 days of my time working my ASS off to make sure that I post something good for all of you, something that's not total horseshit. I would never want to post something that I wouldn't want to read myself.

I've posted author's notes in each of my chapters but I think they've been quite unheeded, just like this one probably will be once people discover that it's just an author's note and not a chapter. But let me tell you something. Nothing pisses me off more than people that won't even take 5 minutes out to tell me what they think about something I take all the time and effort and pour my heart out into to breathe life into it. Each chapter is like my baby. I nurture it and get it ready to send out into the world and hope to hell that someone will appreciate it. We all have personal lives. We all get busy from time to time. I UNDERSTAND that. I'm a senior in college for fuck's sake! But I don't think it's too much to ask for you to take 5 minutes out of your schedule to shoot me a quick message or write me a review. I don't care if you loved the story or you hated it. I still want to know your thoughts. There's NOTHING more helpful to a writer than your honest feedback. The more detailed the review, the better. Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you DIDN'T like. Anything helps.

So, from now on, until the latest chapter of each of my stories gets 10 reviews, I'm not going to be posting another one. I'll still write in my free time. But I won't post unless they reach that goal. See, something you fail to realize is that I post because I want to share my work. I don't HAVE to post my writing. I could be a selfish bitch and keep it all to myself. But I don't. Instead, I post it to share with others that have the same taste in movies or shows as I do. But, from now on, if this story, and all my others, don't get 10 reviews, I'm not posting the next chapter, whether it's done or not. Those stories that get reviews faster will be getting prioritized to work on them before the others. I don't care if it takes months to reach that 10 review mark, that's how long you'll wait if I don't get my reviews. Call me a bitch. Call me insensitive. Call me whatever you want. But that's how I feel and now you know it. So I'd highly recommend that you start reviewing if you haven't already done so because that wasn't just a threat. It was a thromise – a threat AND a promise.

Sincerely,

One Pissed-Off and Under-Appreciated Writer


	11. Chapter 10 - Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**** SO, I know it's been a while since I've posted on my full-length stories but I've come up with a routine that I'm going to try to follow through the best I can. I only get free time during the weekends and, even so, I still have to juggle my writing with my homework. So what free time I get is VERY limited. Nevertheless, here's another chapter of manic Mac. Big Mac Attack is back. It's a LONG chapter and there's a lot going on in it. So, without further ado, here you go:**

**Chapter 10: Heartbeat**

_[Enrique]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat_  
_[Enrique]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Nicole]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Enrique]_  
_Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat_

_[Enrique]_  
_I saw you talking on the phone,_  
_And know that you were not alone._  
_But you're stealing my heart away,_  
_Yeah you're stealing my heart away._

_[Nicole]_  
_You're acting like you're on your own,_  
_But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)_  
_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_  
_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

_[Enrique]_  
_I don't know where we going_  
_I don't know who we are_

_[Enrique]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Nicole]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

_[Enrique]_  
_Maybe it's the way you move,_  
_You got me dreaming like a fool._  
_That I could steal your heart away,_  
_I could steal your heart away._

_[Nicole]_  
_No matter what it is you think_  
_I'm not the kind of girl to blink,_  
_And give my heart away_  
_Stop trying to steal my heart away_

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_I don't know where we going_  
_I don't know who we are_

_[Enrique]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Nicole]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_(Feel your heartbeat)_

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_Stop stealing my heart away_  
_Stop stealing my heart away_  
_Stop stealing my heart away_  
_You're stealing my heart away_

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_I don't know where we're going_  
_I don't know who we are_  
_It feels like we are flowing_  
_High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)_

_Ooooooo;_  
_Ooooooo_

_Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat_

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it_  
_I can feel it, I can f.._

_[Enrique]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Nicole]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)_

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
_Stop stealing my heart away (Just tell it to me girl)_  
_Stop stealing my heart away (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)_  
_Stop stealing my heart away (Just say it to me girl)_  
_You're stealing my heart away_

_Stop stealing my heart away (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heart away (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heart away (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Your heartbeat, your heartbeat._

_**-=Mac=-**_

Mac heard a pounding in his head and groaned, rolling over onto his side and clutching the pillow around his head to try to block out the sound. But it just kept coming. He sighed and sat up, throwing his pillow at the headboard and growling as he stood and headed out of his bedroom towards the front room.

He unlocked the front door and yanked it open, blinking rapidly as the bright sunlight shined right in his eyes. He brought one hand up over his eyes to shield out the blinding rays as he held the door open with the other, squinting a little as he peered out the front door.

He found Libby standing there. They hadn't spent the night together for the first time since they'd met last night and it had driven him insane. He'd discovered that it just wasn't easy getting to sleep without her comforting presence there with him. But that didn't matter. She was here now.

"Whatcha need?" he asked her, moving out of the way and gesturing with the hand he'd had over his eyes for her to come in.

She stepped into the house and both Haus and Zeus came trotting right into the house and over to hop up on the furniture, Zeus occupying the old recliner and Haus taking the couch.

"Mangy mutts," he mumbled.

She just laughed and said, "Well it's too damn hot out there today for them ta be stuck outside, Mac. Besides, if I'm gonna be here most of the day, I wanna know that Zeus is okay. I brought over food and bowls for them. I even brought some toys."

He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"So what's on that crazy mind of yers now?" he questioned, "Ya said you'd be here most of the day."

She looked up at him and informed him, "I'm gonna help ya clean this place up today."

His brows rose as she held her arms out, her hands gesturing around his house. He just looked at her, blinking a couple times.

"Well… Where should we start?" she asked him, looking around at the disaster zone he called home.

"It's too fuckin' early for this shit," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and pointed out, "I waited 'til 10:00, Mac."

He reached out to cup her chin in his hand and her eyes widened a little as he lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You'd better cut that shit out or you'll regret it," he told her, his words menacing even though he knew his eyes were unusually soft.

She cocked one brown brow at him and he leaned down to nip at her cheek before growling into her ear, "The NEXT time ya roll those eyes at me, yer ASS is gonna pay for it."

She shuddered and he smirked to himself, reaching down to fill one of his big hands with her ample ass cheek before giving it a firm squeeze to emphasize his point.

"Just tell me what part of the house ya wanna start on first and we'll get started. I'll grab ya a beer before we get started," she told him, heading into the kitchen.

She pulled the fridge door open and staggered back a little, telling him, "Okay. We're startin' with the kitchen first. Guess it's a good thing I didn't eat any breakfast."

She grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge and tossed it to him. He caught it easily before cracking it open and taking a long pull. He watched as she started reaching in and grabbing cartons of food out. He had a feeling this whole "cleaning" thing was going to either make or break their relationship.

She pulled the lid off of the cottage cheese carton and gagged, nearly dropping it in her hurry to get the lid back on it.

"That's not cottage cheese," she said, her face scrunched up in disgust, "That's a fucking alien LIFE form. My GOD, Mac! How long has that even been in there?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and she asked, "Does your garbage disposal work? And PLEASE tell me you have one because there's no other way to get rid of this shit if not."

He just nodded and replied, "Damn disposal works."

She nodded and carried the cartons over to start emptying their contents into the sink with the side that had the garbage disposal in it. She started the water and grabbed the closest fork she could find, cramming as much of the food down the disposal as she could before stepping away from it and flipping the switch to turn it on. She swallowed hard as she watched it go down before flipping the switch back off and cramming the other half of the food down the disposal.

She made trips back and forth from the fridge to the sink. She grabbed bag of some kind of liquid out of the fridge and gasped when she realized what it was.

"Mac!" she scolded, "That was BREAD! How the fuck did it turn into LIQUID?"

He just shrugged and took another long pull from his beer.

She carried it over to the sink and used the fork to poke a few holes in the bag before holding it over the sink to let it run out. She gagged and turned her head away, coughing and using her free hand to cover her nose and mouth.

After 3 more trips, she announced, "I can't… I've gotta take a break for a while or I'm gonna throw up."

"So you can handle blood? Ya can handle me killin' college boy and helpin' me ditch his fuckin' body but ya can't handle cleanin' out a fuckin' fridge?" he questioned.

She looked at him incredulously, her jaw falling open and her eyes growing wide before they narrowed and she pointed at the sink, stating, "Mac, that's NOT normal! That bread was pure LIQUID! That cottage cheese that I emptied? It was COVERED in mold! Mac, if you're not gonna eat something, fine. But throw the shit OUT. Don't just let it spoil in your fucking fridge. I don't know if I'm gonna make it through the rest of that shit in there to be completely honest with you."

"Then leave it," he commented, setting his beer on the only empty space on the kitchen table, "I didn't ask ya ta come over here and clean this shithole up."

She looked down at the floor and nodded, bringing her arms up to cross them under her ample chest, pushing her breasts up and together. He saw her run her tongue over her teeth and knew from the expression on her face that she was pissed. He was being an ass and he knew it but he was running on VERY little sleep right now.

"Fine…" his little brunette stated, "Fine. I've tried ta help you since I first met you a few days ago, Mac. But you just push me away and treat me like shit. You don't want my help. I get it. Ya can't help people that don't want your help. This is your place. You do as you damn well please with it. I just thought maybe you'd wanna get it straightened up and have it look nice. I was CLEARLY wrong."

She started for the door and that was when he knew he'd REALLY pushed her buttons. He was quick to catch up to her and put his hand firmly on the front door, not allowing her to open it.

"God-DAMN it, Mac!" Libby shouted, "Get your hand off the fuckin' door!"

She tugged as hard as she could but it didn't budge an inch. She gave an angry growl and whirled around to face him, glaring up at him with so much rage in those cinnamon-colored eyes.

"You'd better figure out what the fuck it is you want," she snapped, "You either want me around or ya don't. It doesn't work both ways. I'm not just gonna come around whenever it's convenient for you, Mac. Datin' a person is a full-time job. So you make up your fuckin' mind. Whaddya want? You want me or you want your stupid fuckin' pride?"

He looked down at her and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down, crushing his mouth to hers and pressing her back against the door. He brought one hand up to cradle the side of her face while the other went to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

When he finally pulled back from the kiss, they were both breathless, panting for air.

"I don't think you get it," Mac informed her, "Yer not goin' anywhere. I won't letcha. Yer MINE, Libbs. And I don't take that shit lightly. Yer good fer me. But I don't know how ta handle that shit. Ya bring out the best of me. AND the worst. But if you ever leave, I'll follow ya. And I'll bring ya back. I'll NEVER let ya go."

She gazed up at him, her eyes taking in every detail of his face and trying to gauge whether or not he was being serious with her.

"Then quit fuckin' tryin' ta push me away," she scolded, her voice much softer this time as her eyes took on a similarly-soft expression to them.

He nodded and she pressed her lips to his before bringing her hand up to press it to his cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth over his cheek in soothing motions. She nuzzled at his nose when she pulled back and let her eyes drift shut as he rested his forehead against hers. He'd never known such a tender moment, had never known someone would show him such gentleness.

"I don't wanna leave you, Mac. So quit tryin' ta make me," she whispered against his lips, "I care about you or I wouldn't even BE here right now. I wouldn't have spent the past few days with you. I want what's best for you. If I didn't give a shit about you or your well-being, I wouldn't keep comin' around. And I might walk off from time ta time 'cause I need ta put some space between us before I do or say somethin' stupid that I can't take back. But I WILL come back, unless ya REALLY cross the fuckin' line. I'm not goin' anywhere unless you REALLY fuck up, Mac. So cut the shit."

His lips found hers again and his tongue snaked right into her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers and he spilled a groan into her mouth as he felt her start to massage his tongue with hers. She brought both hands up to fist them in his hair and he heard her suck a breath in through her nose so she wouldn't have to pull back from the kiss. The idea that she didn't want it to end had his testosterone spiking and his hands roaming down to her ass, giving both of her cheeks a firm squeeze before hoisting her up off the ground and onto his hips. She brought both of her legs up around his waist and one of her arms slipped under his arm to dig her fingers into the rippling muscles of his back.

He gave a hard, deliberate thrust against the seam of her jeans that ran over her crotch and heard her spill a moan into his mouth. He gave a grunt as he repeated his motions, earning himself a throaty little whine from her.

She let her head fall back against the door and she panted, gasping for air.

"Mac…" Libby said, "Mac, we've gotta stop."

He jerked his head back, gazing up at her and demanding, "Why?"

"We'll never get this place clean if we don't stick to it," she pointed out.

Mac sighed and shook his head at her but slowly let her slide down his body, smirking as she groaned as her crotch slid down over his hard dick, which was trying to find its way out of his boxers.

"I'll get the fuckin' fridge," he told her, "I've got one beer in my system so far and I'll get it done. But if ya tell me I can't have my fuckin' smokes, we ARE gonna have an issue. I already know how ya feel about the meth. So that's out. But if I can't have smokes? This shit's not gettin' done."

She gently raked her nails down his spine, coaxing a full-body shudder from his big frame as she leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw and murmured, "Smoke all ya want, big guy. You're gonna need SOMETHIN' for those nerves of yours."

He gave a quiet little growl, nipping at her cheek to show his disapproval of them having to clean instead of fool around.

She giggled and nuzzled at him some more before purring, "There'll be time for some fun AFTER we're done cleanin', Mac. You know me. I can't make it without a daily dosage of my Big Mac."

She winked at him and he chuckled, nodding.

"All right. Well, if you're takin' care of what's in the fridge, I should probably take care of the dishes then," she commented, looking around the kitchen and biting her bottom lip.

It took them a couple hours before they were done with the kitchen and ready to move onto the living room. That room didn't take quite as long. Even the bathroom didn't take that long. But when they reached his bedroom, Mac knew they were in for a real treat.

There were clothes strewn all over the floor, dirty dishes on the dresser and nightstand, coat hangers thrown all over the place, and even a few cigarette cartons on the floor.

"Oh, Mac…" he heard Libby say, drawing him out of his thoughts as his eyes roamed around the room.

He saw the frown on her face and knew that she was disappointed. He didn't like her being disappointed in him.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need a trash bag," she finally commented, "A REALLY big one."

He nodded and left the room to go find one. He knew EXACTLY where those were. Hell he had to know where they were, what with his line of work.

He heard her shriek just as he found a large garbage bag and bolted down the hallway and into his room, finding her in one corner of the room, pressed against the walls with her eyes real wide and a hand over her mouth as she stared at the floor.

"What?" he asked, "What is it?"

He set the bag on his bed and made his way over to her, hearing coat hangers and cigarette cartons crack under his feet.

"I went ta pick up a coat hanger and it ran out…" she said, staring around his shoulder as he came to stand in front of her.

"What ran out?" he questioned.

"A mouse," she answered.

"Yer scared of mice?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Not really. But um… It wasn't the ONLY thing that moved."

"What else moved?" he inquired.

She gave a full-body shudder and replied, "A fuckin' ROACH, Mac. I don't DO roaches. And I don't do big ass spiders either."

He nodded and said, "All right. Come 'ere."

He reached down to get one arm under the bend of her knees and the other under her neck and he hoisted her up into his arms, carrying her over to set her down on his bed.

"Ya can sit there. I'LL put shit on the bed and you can organize it or whatever," he told her.

She nodded, clearly liking that idea SO much better than having to clean it with him. She kept looking down at the floor and she gave a gasp and pulled her legs up in front of her chest, wrapping her arms around them as her eyes grew real wide.

"Where?" he asked her.

"There!" she cried, pointing as the speedy little fucker went darting across his room.

He grabbed the nearest boot and smacked it down on the pile the cockroach had stopped on. He pulled his boot up to look and, sure enough, the fucker was as dead as a damn doornail. He showed it to her and she squirmed, her whole face scrunching up in disgust, as she squealed and shook her head hard.

"You just sit there and I'll set shit on the bed," he told her.

She nodded. Then she picked up the trash bag and sat on his bed Indian style, watching as he started sifting through all the shit on his floor. He set things onto the bed and she either set them further back on the bed to keep or pitched them into the trash.

When he fished an old used condom out of the pile of things on the floor, she wrinkled her whole face up and said, "EWW! Mac! That is SO gross! YOU'RE pitchin' that one yourself. I'm not touchin' that shit."

He chuckled but threw it into the open trash bag she held out towards him.

* * *

When 6:30 rolled around, the whole place was clean and organized. It actually looked like a damn house instead of a train wreck. He could see the floor and all the flat surfaces in the house. Hell he was shocked that they'd made it through the whole house in one day. But they had, even if it took them the majority of the day to do it.

He made sure to kill all the roaches he found and he was going to kill the mouse too but she wouldn't have it. She told him about mousetraps that would catch them so that they could release them. He couldn't help but laugh. She'd specifically instructed him to kill all the damn spiders and the few roaches he'd come across but she couldn't stand to see him harm the single mouse that had inhabited his disaster zone of a bedroom, reasoning that mice were mammals and that was SO different from spiders and roaches. So she'd told him that she'd have to pick up a "safe" mousetrap from the local general store. But he'd agreed to go along with it.

She headed out of his room and he followed her. He took the trash out to pitch it before coming back into the house and plopping his ass down on the couch in front of the TV. Haus lifted his head just long enough to rest his chin on Mac's thigh and Mac looked down at him. The dog gazed back up at him with brown eyes watching him, pleading with him not to make him get off the couch.

"Lazy fucker," Mac grumbled.

The dog gave a big sigh and Mac couldn't help but shake his head and laugh.

"Yer spoilin' my fuckin' mutt," Mac accused Libby.

"He's a good dog, Mac. But he's not just a dog. He's a faithful companion. He wants ta go everywhere you go and he wants ta protect you. You really oughta start lettin' him inside. It's so damn hot out there. I know I wouldn't wanna be cooped up in a tiny pen in the sweltering heat all damn day. Or out in the freezing cold at night," she pointed out.

"Yeah well… He's gonna get fat," Mac retorted, "Fat and lazy."

"Good thing I fed them this morning instead of waiting," he heard Libby comment before she gave a whistle and asked, "Boys, you wanna go out?"

Their heads perked right up and Zeus was quick to hop off the chair, trotting right over to her, his ears perked up and his stump of a tail wagging as he gazed up at her, giving her a big, doggy grin.

"Haus," she called, "Come on, baby. Let's go out."

Haus stole a peek up at Mac, his eyes seeming to ask, "Is it okay? Can I go?"

"Go on. Get outta here, ya mangy mutt," Mac said, waving a hand at him in dismissal.

Haus hopped off the couch and headed over towards Libby as she patted her thigh, heading for the front door. She pulled the door open and let the dogs outside.

"Hey, Mac?" Mac heard his little brunette say.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What should we fix for supper?" she questioned, "You don't have anything left after we cleaned the fridge out. We could go ta my place real quick and grab somethin' if you want. You never did bring your groceries over here after you bought 'em the other night."

"Shit," he said, giving a single snort of laughter, "I don't give a fuck whatcha fix. It's food."

She rolled her eyes and he let it slide. It had been a rough day for BOTH of them. So he'd let her have that one.

"Well…" she stated, "We should probably bring your groceries over here anyway. We can figure out what we wanna eat after we've got all your stuff over here and we know what our options are."

So he went with her to her place to get his groceries and bring them all over to his place. Then they put them away and she decided what she wanted to fix since he had gone and plopped his ass down in front of the TV again. Hell he didn't care what she fixed.

"Mac? You wanna help out?" she questioned.

He actually laughed at that and tore his eyes away from the screen just long enough to notice that she had some things set out on the counter.

"Ya seriously think I cook?" he questioned, raising one brow at her before returning his attention back to the screen.

"Well I think it's about time ya learned, Mac. You're what? 25? 26?" she asked.

"25," he answered without looking.

"Well I'd say it's about time ya learn then," Libby retorted, "Come on. Get that ass in here. You can watch that after we're done eatin'."

He chose to ignore her and she chose to come into the living room and stand in front of the TV, setting her tiny hands on those flaring hips and cocking one brown brow at him. She gave him a pointed look and he heaved a loud sigh. Today had been a REALLY trying day and she was starting to push her luck.

"Move," he instructed.

Her brow rose again and she crossed her arms underneath of her chest, pressing those big titties up and together.

He licked his lips, his blue eyes riveted to her chest, but repeated, "Move."

"Macario Sanchez, you'd better get your ass in that kitchen," she demanded, pointing in the direction of said kitchen.

"No," he snapped, "Now damn it, I cleaned the fuckin' place up, just like ya insisted I did. I even HELPED ya clean the place. And I took out the trash. And I was the one that cleaned out most of the food from the fridge too. And I helped ya pack all the damn groceries over here and put 'em away. Now my ass is FIRMLY planted ta this fuckin' couch, where it's gonna STAY 'til I'm ready for bed."

She nodded and made her way over to the couch, standing right in front of him.

"Yer a better fuckin' door than a window," he hinted.

She leaned over him, resting one hand on the back of his old couch as she brought her mouth just a hair's breadth from his. His sapphire eyes roamed down to stare shamelessly at her ample chest as her tits threatened to spill out of that plain black wife beater.

She let her tongue slide out of her mouth to trace his bottom lip, from one corner of his mouth to the other, and his own lips parted, granting her entry and hoping she'd take him up on the invitation. But she didn't.

Instead she murmured against his parted lips, "Mac… It's been a long day, baby. I just wanna fix some supper, take a bath, and relax."

That wasn't a bad idea, as long as he got to eat, he could convince her to take a shower with him instead of a bath by herself, and he got to thoroughly exhaust her to the point where she couldn't do anything but relax. In fact, that was a DAMN good plan, one that had his lips curling into a smirk.

"That's not a bad idea," he agreed.

She eased away from him a little and then brought her mouth to his ear, her hot breath fanning over it and her warm, wet tongue sliding over his ear before she purred, "I'd REALLY appreciate it if you helped me do the cookin'. It'll go a lot quicker with both of us in there and then I can soak in the tub and relax all my muscles before lyin' on the couch with ya."

"Now I didn't agree ta ANY of that," Mac pointed out, "If we're gonna go with that plan, you cook while I watch TV, we'll take a SHOWER and we'll take it TOGETHER, and we'll head ta bed where I can wear ya out. Then ya won't be able ta do a DAMN thing BUT relax."

She smiled and shook her head at him, telling him, "You're a stubborn man, Mac. But if you don't help me cook, I'm gonna be too worn out ta take that shower with ya or letcha 'wear me out'."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her, asking, "'S that a threat? You tryin' ta tell me yer not gonna do any of the stuff I want ya to if I don't cook with ya? 'S that what yer sayin'?"

She stood straight again and he felt the loss of her presence immediately.

But he watched as she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Maybe. Maybe not."

He glared up at her and said, "I don't fuckin' work that way. Ya give me fuckin' ultimatums and yer NOT gonna like the choice I make."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to him, starting back for the kitchen. She found the only cutting board he had and grabbed one of the potatoes she'd set out. She peeled it and started chopping it up, tossing it into the skillet she had on the stove with oil in it. She cut up the second one and started in on a red pepper. Then she moved on to cut up part of an onion and throw it into the mix. She started cutting up some sausage to put in with it and stirred the mix up good before putting the sausage into a Ziplock bag and doing the same with the rest of the onion. She put them away and returned to the stove.

Mac flipped off the TV and shuffled into the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside her as she washed her hands and asking, "Whaddya need me ta do?"

"Now? Nothing," she answered.

He glared and she ignored him, going over to open the bag she'd packed for the dogs to pull out some food. She filled both food bowls and called Zeus into the kitchen to give him his before carrying the other bowl into the living room for Haus. Both dogs dug in greedily.

She brought a bowl of water in for Haus and left the other one in the kitchen for Zeus. Then she returned to the kitchen to stir the food again.

Mac went over to the fridge to pull it open and grab a beer out.

"I think I'm gonna hafta try some operant conditioning with you, Mac," his little brunette informed him.

"The fuck is that?" he questioned.

She just smiled and bit her lip, looking down at the food as she stirred it again and replied, "You'll just hafta see."

"That psychology shit?" he questioned.

She just nodded her head.

"Well I'm not a fuckin' experiment," Mac snapped, somewhat-irritably.

She went to go pick up the bowls after the dogs had finished their food and brought both water bowls back into the kitchen to set them at opposite sides of the kitchen.

When the food was done, she grabbed a couple plates out of the cabinet and then found a couple forks. She dished the food up and handed him a plate.

He took the plate and started into the living room. But she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ya can eat in here," he told her.

"THIS is the kitchen, Mac," Libby pointed out, "THAT'S the living room."

"I fuckin' KNOW that," he snarled.

She got up from her seat and went to go make a pitcher of sweet tea. She poured herself half a glass full and put the pitcher into the fridge. Then she sat down at the table again and picked up her fork, scooping some of the food she'd prepared onto it. She took a bite and let her eyes drift shut as she chewed, voicing a little hum of approval.

Mac glared at her. Why the fuck wouldn't she come sit with him? She was too damn stubborn for her own good. She was just sitting there, ignoring him as she ate. Zeus got up to go lay by her feet and she smiled down at him.

Mac finally heaved a sigh and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off and getting up out of his chair to go sit at the table with her. She smiled over at him and leaned in for a long, steamy kiss, moaning into his mouth.

When she pulled back, she offered him another smile before tucking back into her food. They ate in silence, stealing the occasional glance at each other. She always smiled when she looked over at him and he found that this wasn't too bad. Sitting with her at the table instead of watching TV wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

* * *

After she'd finished washing the dishes, she announced, "All right. Well I'm gonna go take a bath."

But he shook his head, following her and reaching down to grab her ass with both hands as she started down the hall.

She gave a little squeal and he leaned down to growl into her ear, "WE'RE gonna take a shower."

"Mac, a bath would be MUCH better for my sore muscles," she pointed out, "And I doubt you'd be willing ta give me a massage so you can sit in there with me if you want or you can take your own shower."

He leaned in to nip at her cheek and snarled against her skin, showing his disapproval of that idea.

She tipped her head back as they made their way through the doorway of the bathroom and he closed the door behind them. She rested the back of her head against his chest and his hands roamed around to the front of her jeans. He worked her belt open and then popped the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down. He tugged at the denim and bent over a bit, working her jeans down her legs. She kicked out of them and he grabbed her panties, jerking them down too. They pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them. He was just as quick to rid her top half of any clothes and his big, rough hands worked their way up over her stomach, finding her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. His thumbs flicked back and forth over her nipples, teasing them into taught peaks before he captured them between his thumbs and index fingers. He gave little tugs and she gasped, her eyes drifting shut and her lips parting.

He took full advantage of the situation to lean down and crush his mouth to hers, snaking his tongue right into her mouth to practically devour her mouth. She tasted delicious, between the food she'd fixed, the sugar from the tea she'd made, and her natural taste. And hearing her moan into his mouth didn't help matters any.

He spun his little brunette around to face him and demanded, "Undress me."

She bit her bottom lip as a wicked grin curled those full, sensual lips of hers. Her cinnamon-colored eyes roamed from his head to his bare feet and she nodded to him, reaching out to take the hem of his white wife beater and start sliding it up his body. He lifted his arms, his eyes never leaving hers, and she leaned down, kissing every inch of his skin that she exposed. She tossed the beater to the floor when she'd gotten it off of him and brought her hands around to his back, gently raking her nails down his back. He sucked a breath in through clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring and his eyes drifting shut. She was learning what he liked REAL quick.

Libby gazed up into his eyes as her tiny hands found his belt buckle and worked it open. She popped the button on his jeans and slowly and carefully eased the zipper of his jeans down. She was cautious as she eased his jeans down his legs, not wanting to hurt him. He was growing harder by the second and she hadn't missed that little fact. She nibbled at her bottom lip as she lowered her eyes down his body to his crotch as he rested his hands on her shoulders while she helped him out of his jeans. She reached up to slowly and carefully work his boxers down over his long, hard, thick length, ensuring that she didn't hurt him, and then let them fall the rest of the way down his legs. He kicked them away from him and she stood, setting her hands on his hips before working them up his slender stomach and on up to his chest.

She leaned down to press a kiss to each of the scabs on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, resting the side of her head against his chest as she gazed up at him and told him, "Baby, you've gotta stop pickin' at those. That's not good for you."

She took one of his arms and gently ran her thumb over the scabs on the inside of his wrist before bringing his wrist up to her mouth to press a kiss to it. Then she let his arm go.

Mac looked away from her. She'd clearly been upset when she'd found out that he did meth. Hell he hadn't touched the stuff since he'd seen the look on her face when she'd discovered what was in his precious tin. The first thing he'd done was dump the shit out when he'd gotten to the cave after leaving her at the pond. If the temptation wasn't there, he'd be less likely to do it. But, without the crystal meth running through his veins, he'd be a lot less likely to pick at his skin too. He didn't even want to know what she thought about his teeth. But she must've thought he was all right if she'd stayed with him over the past few days and put up with all his shit.

She pressed her lips to his chest and eased away from him, heading over to the tub. She put the stopper down and started running hot water for a bath. But Mac didn't argue. Instead, he took a couple towels out of the cabinet there in the bathroom and set them out on the countertop. Then he grabbed a single washrag.

She turned around to look at him and asked, "You wanna sit in front of me or behind me?"

His brows wrinkled and he asked, "Why the fuck would I sit in front of ya? How the fuck's that even make sense?"

She just giggled and replied, "Well… I'd be able ta wrap YOU up that way. But the choice is yours."

"I'm sittin' behind ya," he told her.

She nodded and as he went over to the toilet and opened the lid. He took his cock in one hand and went about his business. She turned her back to him to give him some privacy and he chuckled at that.

"You'd better wash those mitts, mister," she stated, pointing towards the sink as she turned off the water for their bath, having filled the tub halfway full.

He rolled his eyes but went to go do as she'd said.

She nibbled at the inside her cheek and shifted her weight from one foot to the other and he looked over at her, asking, "Whazza matter?"

"Could you um… Could you step out for a sec? I've gotta pee too," she asked, her voice quiet.

She even blushed a little.

Mac couldn't help but laugh as he pointed out, "I just pissed in front of you. I wasn't fuckin' shy about it, now was I? It's pissin'. Everybody does it."

"I know but… Well it's… It's just… I'm not gonna be able ta do it if you're lookin' at me," she stammered, stumbling over her words.

He just laughed some more and gestured to the toilet, commenting, "Piss if you've gotta. But I'm not gonna leave the fuckin' room just so ya can."

She blushed and crossed one leg over the other, whining, "MAAAAC. PLEASE?"

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

She pouted and he thought it was cute.

"I get stage fright. I can't pee in front of anyone. EVER," she informed him, "PLEASE? I've REALLY gotta go. And runnin' that water didn't help."

He gestured to the toilet again and she gave a huff, glaring at him.

"Damn it, Mac," she growled.

He just smirked at her and she whimpered, her pout growing worse as she looked longingly at the toilet.

He sighed but told her, "Ya let me know when yer done."

He turned and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A couple minutes later, he heard her flush and he opened the door to find her washing her hands. He closed the door behind him and his hands found her hips as he leaned down to bite at her shoulder. She moaned, her head falling forward and her hands wrapping around the edge of the counter.

"Come on. Turn off the water and let's take a fuckin' bath," he told her, grabbing the washrag he'd laid out.

She turned the water off and started for the tub, giving a little squeak as he slapped her ass. He chuckled at that and watched as she climbed into the tub and scooted up to the front half of it. He climbed in behind her and sat down, stretching his long legs out on either side of her. She slid back a bit and he reached out to take her hips in his big hands and tug her right back against him.

She rested her head back against him, resting her forehead against his jaw and running her hands down his arms to his hands. She twined her fingers through his and pressed the palms of her hands to the backs of his as she brought his arms around her waist. He glanced down at her, seeing her let her eyes drift shut as she gave a tiny smile.

"I've never felt safer than when I'm in your arms…" she murmured quietly, her voice soft.

It hit Mac like a ton of bricks, sucking the breath right out of his lungs. She felt safe with him? Despite all the wicked things he did?

His arms tightened around her a little and she gave a hum of contentment, moving slightly to bury her face into his neck, pressing a kiss there.

"It's crazy but I feel safe with you. I wanna spend time with you and get ta know you SO much better," she mumbled, her lips ghosting over his skin and her warm breath fanning over his skin as she talked, "It sounds so fucking cliché, so cheesy. I'm not a believer in all those chick flicks. But I know that there's somethin' between us, Mac. I can FEEL it. You're so different from all the other guys I've ever known. And I don't just mean your crazy tendencies either. You're real. You're raw. You're brutally honest. And, even though I may not approve of what you do or say sometimes, I know that I can trust you. I know you'll protect me when I need it. I know I can run ta you and tell you about all my problems and you'll wanna make it right. I know you'll care. I know you don't WANNA care. But you DO. And that's what matters. I don't care if I've only known you for a few days. I don't care if it's irrational or reckless. I've seen you change, in BIG ways, Mac. You haven't touched your precious meth since you saw the way I felt about it. You let me help you clean your WHOLE house today. You killed to PROTECT me, not hurt me. You think I didn't notice those things? I did. And I've never known anything as intense as you, Mac. I wanna be yours. I wanna be the ONLY woman you want, the ONLY woman you touch. 'Cause you've got your hand wrapped around my heart and you're damn determined you're gonna take it."

Mac tensed, her words hitting him hard. She might be a sarcastic bitch at times but this… This was different. She'd never been more sincere with him and he knew it. It was in the words she spoke, the tone of her voice, the way she gazed up at him so trustingly with those cinnamon-colored eyes. She was laying it all out on the line, surrendering herself to him and baring all her emotions.

He didn't meet her eyes as he confessed, "There's only one person in the world that I'd never wanna hurt, Elizabeth. And that's you. I don't wanna hurt ya, don't wanna break ya. It kills me ta see ya cry, 'SPECIALLY if I'm the reason for yer tears. I hurt you in that cave. I KNOW I did. I heard ya cry out in pain and I saw it in yer eyes. That was the FIRST time in my fuckin' life it tore at me when I caused someone pain. And I just about smacked ya the other night. But hearin' ya say that no one would care, that no one would miss ya? Yer fuckin' wrong. I'D fuckin' care. I'D fuckin' miss ya. Let me tell ya, Libbs. Meth's got NOTHIN' on you. NOTHING can get me higher than you can. I need ya around. I need ta see ya, ta know that yer safe and that I'm right there if ya need me. I saw red when I saw that fucker's hands on ya and I just lost it. That was the FIRST time I'd ever killed ta protect someone other than myself. And it won't be the last if any other fucker is stupid enough ta fuckin' mess with ya. Yer the only fuckin' woman that matters ta me. Hell yer the only fuckin' PERSON that matters ta me. And if ya ever think ya can leave me, good luck to ya. 'Cause I'll always find ya. I'll always bring ya back. Yer MINE, Libby."

She wrapped her arms around the ones he had looped around her waist and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead against his neck before pressing a kiss to his skin. She didn't say a word. She didn't have to. He'd just told her more than he'd ever shared with ANYONE when it came to his feelings or his thoughts on something. And that was enough for her.

He felt her skim her toes up his leg and he smiled.

"I think we should wash up before the water gets cold," Libby told him.

He nodded in agreement, eager to lighten the mood after the serious discussion they'd just had.

* * *

When Libby stepped out of the tub and reached down to pull the stopper out of the tub, Mac saw the pout on her face.

"What's that pout for?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know what was making her unhappy.

This whole feelings shit was really starting to piss him off and confuse the hell out of him. But he was trying here.

"I don't wanna go home," she admitted.

"Then don't," he replied, "Never said ya had to. Hell I just thought you'd stay here. With me…"

She looked over at him and bit her bottom lip as a smile curled her lips. It made a smile stretch across his own face.

"You want me ta stay?" she questioned.

"Wasn't that what I just fuckin' said?" he inquired.

She nodded and he said, "Then don't make me fuckin' repeat myself. Ya stayin' or not?"

She bit that lip again and nodded her head before her grin stretched from one ear to the other. He'd never seen a bigger, brighter smile and it made him chuckle.

She picked up his beater and slipped it over her head, smoothing it down her curvy little body before slipping into her panties. Mac bit his bottom lip, seeing that about half of her ass hung out of the bottoms of them.

She picked up their clothes, leaving his boxers in case he wanted them, and took them out of the bathroom to put them in the hamper in the tiny laundry room. By the time he came out of the bathroom, he found her sprawled out on his bed, her head resting sideways on the pillow as she lied on her stomach, that ample ass peeking out of the bottoms of her panties at him and her legs parted.

Mac grinned to himself and headed over to the bed, climbing onto it and crawling towards her. He leaned down to sink his teeth into that tantalizing ass of hers, and she gasped before giving a throaty purr, voicing her pleasure and approval as that ass arched back towards him. He smirked to himself and leaned over to sink his teeth into her other ass cheek, giving it a nip. She brought her legs up to give him a little squeeze with her feet on either side of his ribs.

She gave a little purr and then asked, "You want a massage, baby? I bet you're really tense."

Mac had never had a massage before but he found the idea of her hands roaming over him tempting. In fact, he found the idea VERY tempting.

So he nodded his head and said, "Sure."

"All right. Lay on your belly and relax," his little brunette instructed.

He climbed off of her and went to go lie face down on his side of the bed, his face smooshed in the pillow.

She giggled and teased, "Can you even breathe like that?"

He gave a muffled response and she giggled some more. She gently scratched at his scalp and worked her fingertips over every part of his head, earning herself a low purr, before moving to climb on top of him.

He felt her come over to perch herself on his ass, the cotton of her panties separating his bare skin from hers, as she reached out and gently started massaging at the nape of his neck, her thumbs pressing in a little to work out the kinks but her touch still gentle.

He gave a little groan and she commented, "Jeez! I'm just gettin' started, Mac."

She made her way down to his shoulders and he gave another groan, feeling her work all the kinks and knots out of his muscles. He'd never realized how tense he was, how tight his muscles had become. But feeling her work her magic, feeling her work each muscle into putty, he felt an utter calm steal over his body. He'd never been more relaxed in all his life. She worked her way down his arms and even his hands and fingers before continuing on down his back, pressing the occasional open-mouthed kiss to his bare skin or nipping lightly at him.

When she got to his ribs, he squirmed a little. He was ticklish. And she REALLY seemed to get a kick out of that, once she'd made the little discovery. His skin would twitch and he'd squirm when she ran her hands over his ribs or tried to massage at them.

"Cut that shit out," he snapped when she purposefully ghosted her fingertips up along his ribs, making him wiggle again.

She giggled but went on to continue with his massage.

He gave another groan and then felt her sink her teeth into his right ass cheek. He growled and she soothed the slight sting by working her tongue over the spot she'd just bitten. She did the same to the other cheek and then turned around to rest her ass back on his and start massaging his thighs and the backs of his legs.

When she'd finished massaging him clear down to his feet and toes, she instructed, "All right. Roll over. Time ta get the other side."

She started with his hands and fingers before making her way down his arms.

She leaned down to press kisses to every inch of his face before murmuring against his lips, "You're too fuckin' sexy for your own damn good, Big Mac."

He smirked at that and she gently started working at his neck before making her way down to his shoulders. She made her way down his chest, pressing kisses here and there, flicking her tongue over first one of his nipples and then the other. She worked her tongue up the length of his happy trail and nuzzled her way down his stomach, nipping gently here and there, her hands never stilling on his body. She didn't miss the fact that he was hard for her but she chose to ignore that part of his body, working on his thighs instead and working her way down his legs and on down to his feet. By the time she'd finished with her full-body massage, he was a puddle of fucking Jell-O, damn near unable to move.

She went to straddle his hips and smiled down at him, slowly lowering herself until she was sprawled out on top of him, her forehead resting against his jaw. He brought one arm up to wrap it around her waist, his other hand finding her thigh and holding it crooked up over his hip. She teased his leg by running her toes up the outside of his leg. She gave a little purr of contentment and then gave a sigh.

Mac knew then that this was right. This was what he was meant to do. Fuck Walter and Devon. THIS is what he was born to do. He was meant to protect Libby, to hold her, to comfort her. The thought made his chest tighten and he tilted his head to steal a peek down at her. DAMN her for making him feel this way, for making him care, for making him want to get to know everything about her. And in just a few days! This shit was unreal.

She tipped her head back to look up at him and smiled, that soft, warm smile she always offered him when they weren't pissed at each other. He wanted to see more of it. He let go of her thigh to bring his hand up to cup the back of her head, bringing his lips to hers.

She met him eagerly, her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip before plunging inside of his mouth. He teased her tongue by flicking the tip of his against hers and she slid her tongue further into his mouth to massage the sides of his. She swirled her tongue around his in a few circles before he chased hers back into her mouth, following the teasing flicks of her maddening tongue. But when she captured his tongue between those full, sensual lips and began to suck greedily at it, the arm he had wrapped around her waist shifted so that he could fill his large, strong hand with one of her ample ass cheeks. He gave her a firm squeeze, kneading and squeezing.

She moaned into his mouth and shifted slightly so that she was straddling him instead of just resting over top of him, grinding her hips down against his. He pressed against her ass, groaning into her mouth to encourage her. He wanted her to lead this time, something he wouldn't have EVER let another woman do. Mac didn't submit to others. But Libby had made the first move and he wanted her to lead. He wanted her to show him what she wanted.

She rocked her hips against him again, harder this time, as she eased back from the kiss and gazed down at him. He knew what she was doing. She didn't want to miss his reaction. He nodded to her, letting her know that it was okay, and she smiled down at him, reaching down with one hand to wrap it around his growing erection, bringing it right where she wanted it over the lace of her panties. She arched her hips again and they both groaned, feeling the broad head of his cock prodding at her entrance. She pushed herself up into a seated position on top of him, straddling his hips and resting her hands on his chest as she picked up a steady rhythm. She bit her bottom lip and let her eyes drift shut as she tipped her head back a little, purring in pleasure.

Mac's hands slid up the backs of her thighs, sliding underneath the lace and filling his hands with her ample ass. He guided her motions, rocking her firmly towards him to ensure that the friction between them was more intense. She tipped her head back down and looked down at him, those cinnamon-colored eyes growing darker in color as lust filled them. She flicked her thumbs back and forth over his nipples, moaning as he eased his hands out of her panties to bring them around to the front of her body. He slid a hand up under his wife beater that she was wearing and cupped one of those big titties in his hand, his other hand going between her thighs to find her clit over the lace of her panties, rubbing circles over it with the rough pad of his thumb. He worked her clit even as he gently tugged at her nipple. She cried out, her hips stuttering, and he felt her grow even wetter against his cock through the thin lace.

"Take it," he told her, his voice lacking any of the dominance he'd always used when they were fooling around before, "Whatever it is ya want… Just take it."

Her eyes widened and she froze, gazing down at him. He knew she was shocked. She pressed one hand to the side of his face and he turned his face into her touch, his lips finding the palm of her hand even though his eyes never left hers.

This was SO different, SO new to him, this whole gentleness and affection thing. It was like he wasn't even in his own body right now. But she brought out the best in him, along with the worst. She made him feel things and say things he'd never done before. Hell she even made him DO things he never thought he'd do, not in a MILLION fucking years.

But she surprised him, slowly climbing off of him. He frowned and she reached down for the wife beater, tugging it up and over her head. She dropped it onto the floor and then lied down on her back, reaching for her panties and easing them down and off of her legs. She dropped them onto the floor and then looked over at him, biting her bottom lip as a blush colored her face. She hardly EVER blushed.

"Mac…" she started, "I've never been tempted… But you… You're SO different… I trust you… I can't explain the way I feel and I don't wanna go and get sappy on ya… I just… I'm ready…"

She didn't stammer either. Yet now she was, stammering and stuttering over her words. And her confession… It hit him hard, harder than anything he'd ever heard. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his reaction. And damn it he WANTED to… But he just couldn't.

He shook his head hard, sitting up and turning his back to her as he told her, "No. No we don't have to. I didn't mean ta make ya feel like –,"

He felt her fingertips ghosting down his spine and she spoke to him quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as she replied, "I KNOW we don't have to, Mac. I know you're an intense man. I know you're rough at times. But I've never ONCE felt like I HAD to do anything. I'm telling you I WANT to. But we don't have to if you don't want to…"

He sucked in a quick breath, hearing her words, his head slowly turning to look at her. She met his eyes, those cinnamon-colored orbs watching his every move. They were so soft, so reassuring, so inviting. She brought her hand up to press it to his cheek and he let his eyes drift shut. He'd never wanted anything more. He'd never wanted to fuck a woman so badly. But this… THIS was different. This wasn't like all the other time. This was Libby, HIS Libby.

"It's up ta you, Mac. And it's not gonna hurt my feelings if you say no. We can always wait," she informed him.

And he nearly kicked his own ass for it. It nearly KILLED him.

But he shook his head again, stating, "Not tonight. We're not ready."

Truth be told, he knew HE wasn't ready, not for this. Taking that leap, having sex with her for the first time, that was a HUGE change. For BOTH of them. Touching her drove him crazy. Tasting her made him insatiable. But having sex with her would seal the deal. There would be no going back after that. She'd be his, in every sense of the word, and he knew his protective instincts and possessiveness would really kick into overdrive after they'd fucked. He'd never be able to look at her again and not want to fuck her brains out, not look at her as HIS, in every sense of the word. He'd never be able to tell her no. Because he knew, without a DOUBT in his mind, that everything else in the world would PALE in comparison to having sex with her. Touching her skin, eating her pussy, hearing the sound of her breathy moans or watching her eyes drift shut in pleasure… Hell even his precious meth wouldn't compare to burying his cock inside of her! If even the simplest things he did with her convinced him that meth would never be worth it again… Having sex with Libby would be the ULTIMATE high. There was no question about it. And he just hoped to hell that he could control himself. Because the LAST thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her or scare her.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, bringing him back to the present. He hadn't even heard her coming closer. He felt her lips press against his back before she rested her forehead against the firm muscles of his back, her hands gently squeezing at his chest as she looped her legs around him to rest her ankles against the insides of his thighs.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, her lips ghosting over his skin, "It doesn't make me like you any less. If anything, it makes me like ya even MORE. You're not afraid ta tell me how ya feel and I respect you for that, just like I respect you for never having pushed me ta do somethin' I didn't want to. So what if we don't have sex tonight? There's always gonna be another time and place when we're BOTH ready."

He felt her press another kiss to his back and he told her, "It's not that I don't WANT to. I've never wanted anything so fuckin' bad in my life. But we can't, not yet."

She just nodded and kissed him a third time before untangling her legs from his and easing away from him.

"You still want me ta stay?" she asked him.

"You leave and I'll follow you," was his immediate answer.

And they both knew it was the truth.

"Well… Today's been a REALLY long day…" she sighed before giving a yawn, "I don't know about you but I'm gonna go piss again and then I'll be ready ta cuddle up and sleep."

He chuckled at that. He'd come to learn that one of her little quirks was the fact that she couldn't sleep unless she'd gone to the bathroom right before she went to bed.

He watched her head for the bathroom and hung his head. Maybe he should've taken her up on it. Maybe he SHOULD'VE had sex with her. But the timing just felt off. Hell any other time and he would've fucked a bitch's brains out and not thought twice about it. But this was Libby. And he didn't wanna lose her. He COULDN'T lose her. He was addicted to this woman and it was going to be the fucking death of him. It confused him, everything about whatever fucked up kind of relationship they had going between them. But it felt RIGHT. For once in his life, he felt like he had a real purpose. And he couldn't piss that away.

So he waited for her to return to the bedroom before he got up to go use the bathroom himself.

When he returned, he found her curled up on her side, facing his side of the bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest. She gave him that warm smile and patted his side of the bed. At least she wasn't pissed at him. She understood him, something no one else was able to do. And she might fight with him from time to time but he knew that she genuinely wanted what was best for him.

"Move your ass, mister," she teased, "I couldn't sleep without ya last night."

So she hadn't been able to sleep either? Hell he'd tossed and turned all fucking night. Hadn't fallen asleep until after the sun had come up and that was only when complete exhaustion had kicked in and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Then sleep had overcome him and he'd slept like a fucking rock. But only for a couple hours before she'd knocked on his front door.

Mac turned off the light and made his way over to the bed, lifting the sheet and sliding into bed with her. She'd scooted right over to him, draping one leg between his and wrapping an arm around his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"Night…" she murmured quietly into the darkness, "Sleep tight… Don't let anything but me bite…"

He chuckled at that and replied, "That goes for you too, Libbs."

He felt her smile against his skin before she snuggled closer and pressed a kiss to his chest, over his heart.

He lied there, staring at the dark ceiling until he heard her breathing even out. She'd offered herself to him tonight, in every sense of the word. And he'd said no. Not because he didn't want her. Not because he wasn't in the mood. But because he wanted to do it RIGHT.

He sighed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take over his body. This whole emotions crap really frustrated him. And it confused the HELL out of him.

* * *

Mac woke to the sound of a loud buzzing noise. He groaned and brought one arm up over his eyes. He heard Libby grumble and felt her roll over to reach across the bed, feeling the loss of her body heat and the silk of her skin against his immediately.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

Mac rolled over onto his side, facing her and cracking his sapphire eyes open to gaze up at her.

Her face went from sleepy and relaxed to wide awake and alert in a matter of seconds and she pushed herself up into a seated position, her back turned to him.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, and he couldn't miss the way her words were laced with fear.

That did it. Mac went on red-alert, sitting up and scooting right behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight and asking, "Who the fuck is it?"

He heard a man's voice on the other end of the phone and his blood boiled.

"I told you not to call me," his little brunette told the man on the other end of the phone, "I told you not to try getting in contact with me at ALL. I don't wanna talk to you. Please. Just leave me alone."

"Who is it?" Mac questioned.

But she wasn't listening. She was just staring down at the floor, her breathing becoming shallow and rushed as her eyes filled with tears.

NOW Mac was pissed. Whoever the fucker was, he was upsetting her. And NOBODY upset Libby or pissed her off and got away with it unless it was HIM.

"No. I want you to leave me ALONE. I don't want you ta call me. I don't want you ta try ta find out what my address is. I don't want you ta ask around about me. I just want you ta forget you ever met me. I moved for a reason, Chaz. I told you the last time you showed up at my house that I didn't wanna see you. I didn't wanna talk to you. I didn't want you ta write ta me or text me or call me or send me anything. I don't want ANY contact with you. I figured the restraining order would've proved that," she said, the words all rushing out in a hurry.

Restraining order?

Mac's brows furrowed and he reached out to snatch the phone out of her hand, pressing it to his own ear and growling, "I dunno who the fuck ya are but you'd better damn well leave her the fuck alone!"

"Who the fuck are you?" the man on the other end of the phone barked, his voice full of surprise and anger, "Why are you talkin' on my girlfriend's phone?"

"Yer GIRLFRIEND? I think yer sorely mistakin', FUCKER. Libby's MY fuckin' woman," Mac snarled.

"See, that's where you're wrong," the cocky fucker replied, "She's MY girlfriend. Libby and I dated for 4 1/2 years. I proposed ta her. So give her the fuckin' phone and let me talk ta her."

"Ya know what yer gonna fuckin' do? Yer gonna lose her fuckin' number," Mac threatened, "Yer never gonna call her or bother her again. Or I'm gonna find out where ya are. I'll track yer sorry ass down and I'll fuckin' kill ya! Ya got that? Don't FUCK with her! Ya call her again and you'll be makin' it my personal business ta wipe ya out of her life PERMANENTLY. And I can PROMISE ya it'll be slow and agonizing. You'll be BEGGIN' me ta just kill ya and get it the fuck over with."

With that said, Mac hung up and narrowed his eyes at Libby's back.

He backed up to his side of the bed and demanded, "Turn around. We've got some shit ta talk about."

She slowly turned to face him and scooted closer to the middle of the bed, her eyes not meeting his as she stared down at the sheets.

She was watching him, her eyes so wide as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Who the FUCK was that?" he asked her.

She just kept looking down, remaining silent, and he reached out to cup her chin in his empty hand, raising her head and repeating, "Who the FUCK was that?"

She swallowed hard and answered, "That was my ex."

"Who's this 'ex'?" he questioned.

"Chaz…" his little brunette answered, reaching up to wipe at her eyes, "Chaz Verona."

"I want you ta tell me EVERYTHING ya know about this 'Chaz Verona' fucker," Mac demanded.

She nodded, looking down again and pulling the sheets up to her chest, covering herself from his view. She just kept nodding her head and more tears spilled from her eyes. He knew she was trying to hold it together but it wasn't working.

"Chaz Verona. He was born on August 14, 1992. We started dating, July 16, 2009. I broke up with him for the first time, May, 2010. He enlisted in the Infantry of the National Guard, May 2010 after graduating from high school. We started dating again, November 14, 2010. He proposed to me on my birthday, May 17, 2011, and I accepted. He was dishonorably discharged from the Infantry of the National Guard, September 22, 2011, after he was found to have cocaine in his system. I was admitted into the hospital, October 21, 2011, after he beat me. I had 3 broken ribs, the left half of my collarbone was broken, and my right arm was broken. I was covered in bruises and was in the hospital for about a month. When I got out, I knew I didn't want anything to do with him and I called off the engagement," she explained.

"FUCKER!" Mac spat, the rage just SEETHING inside of him.

She gave a laugh without humor, nodding in agreement, and continued, "By then, he'd cheated, he'd lied, and he'd used me as a damn sex toy to blow him whenever he wanted me to. He'd abused me, both mentally and physically, and he'd tried to force himself onto me when he was high, which is what resulted in me stabbing him to get him off of me and him putting me in the hospital. In December of 2011, he started calling me. I ignored the calls and he kicked it up a notch, starting to write me letters. I decided to transfer to a different college, afraid that he'd decide to make a personal visit, and some of his buddies informed him of my new location. In April of 2012, he showed up on my doorstep and begged me to take him back. I told him he needed to leave or I'd call the cops and he forced his way into my townhouse. He was clearly high and I was terrified. He spent the next 2 hours talking to me, trying to convince me that he was sorry and that he wanted me to take him back, that things would be different that time. Thankfully, one of my guy friends responded to the text I sent when I 'went to the bathroom', literally grabbing him and shoving him out of the townhouse. I had various guy friends accompany me to and from classes so that I wouldn't have to miss out on getting my education. But that didn't mean he made it easy on me either."

Mac growled but she went on to tell him, "He mailed me things – letters of apology, pictures of us, bouquets of flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals. I threw the gifts away but saved the letters as proof. I documented everything. In December of 2012, I took all the letters and the journal I'd been keeping track of everything in to the local police department and they filed a restraining order against him after I showed them all the ways he'd kept harassing me and the hospital records of when I'd been hospitalized. Things died down after that. But I guess he's trying to pick things up again."

Mac's blood boiled, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching even as his hands balled into fists. Someone had hurt her. They'd put HIS Libby into the hospital. They'd broken her BONES. And they hadn't known when to quit. The fucker was going to pay. He was gonna pay with his LIFE. Because Mac wasn't going to stop until this fucker was dead, until he wasn't able to bother her anymore. He couldn't stand the sight of her tears, the look of fear in her eyes. This fucker had hurt her enough. And now HE was going to feel the pain.

Mac would find him. He'd do whatever it took to track him down. And he'd KILL him. But he'd take his time. He'd make sure it was slow. He'd carve and slice and beat and torture the man until he was a sobbing, pitiful mess and he was BEGGING Mac to just kill him. Then he'd show Libby his handiwork, show her that the fucker would NEVER touch her again, would NEVER hurt her. THEN he'd kill the fucker. Mac was going to make every other murder in history look like fucking child's play. This was personal. And this was NECESSARY.

He reached out to cup her face in his hands and he looked her right in the eye as he reassured her, "I'm gonna find him, Libby. And I'm gonna make this right. He's NEVER gonna hurt you again."

She just nodded and he pulled her into his arms. She just clung to him, her nails digging into his skin as she clutched him to her for dear life.

He knew now why she was still a virgin. Not only had she been abused by that sick fuck of a step-father she'd had but her own damn boyfriend had tried to force himself onto her. He'd used her any time he wanted head from her.

Now Mac understood why she had those 3 Cardinal Rules of hers. No trying to force her into doing something she didn't want to – her boyfriend and her step-father had done that. No laying a mean hand on her – her boyfriend had put her in the fucking hospital with multiple broken bones and bruising that took a fucking MONTH to heal. And no cheating – her boyfriend had done that too. It all made sense to him now.

**Lyrics From the Song:**

_Heartbeat _by Enrique Iglesias feat. Nichole Scherzinger

**Well, I know. Shit got serious. And there was a lot of emotional shit in there. I was really unsure of it to be honest. I thought about just cutting the emotional scenes and leaving the rest but I figured that it was necessary to portray that Mac is starting to change. And I know it's just been a few days since they've met but Mac's a REALLY intense guy and he's kind of obsessive – let's face it. He's got an addictive personality after all. But don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Did you love it? Did you hate it? And that doesn't just go for the emotional scenes. That goes for the whole damn chapter. And I KNOW. When are they gonna fuck? Everyone keeps asking me that. You'll find out if you stay tuned. If you've made it this far into the story, I can't thank you ENOUGH for hanging in there with me and I'm hoping to write many more chapters.**


End file.
